Pocketful of Sunshine
by Mei-chan4
Summary: When Jacob's 4 year old niece comes to visit, she becomes friends with a strange little boy that the Cullens have taken in. The two children struggle to remain friends, despite their families protest. Can the two be friends without causing a war?
1. Matthew and Juliet

**Yay, I finally started writing this fic! Sakura02 and I have been planning this one for over a month and I think it's going to be one of my favorites to write. I hope you all enjoy reading this story.**

**This story will be updated on Fridays.**

Bella was practically skipping as she and Edward walked towards Edward's car. Their date had been absolutely perfect. They didn't argue about anything and Edward had given Bella his jacket because she was cold.

"Somebody help!"

Edward frowned and gave Bella an authoritative glare. "Stay by the car."

Bella shook her head. "I want to go with you."

Edward growled and reluctantly allowed Bella to follow him. Edward followed the scent of blood to one of the small, unlit side streets. He kept Bella behind him and cautiously looked down the street.

A young woman was curled up on the ground, clutching a small boy to her chest. Both she and the boy were bleeding badly. The woman weakly looked up at Bella and Edward. "Please help my baby."

Bella ran over and took the small boy from the woman. She could feel the boy's shallow breathing and whimpers of pain. She looked helplessly at Edward.

Edward knelt beside the woman, trying to ignore the strong smell of blood. "We'll call an ambulance."

The woman shook her head furiously. "No. If we go to the hospital, he'll find us. He'll hurt my baby again." She grabbed Edward's arm and looked at him pleadingly. "Please save my son. I don't care what you have to do; just save him."

Edward frowned. "You might want to choose your words more carefully, Samantha."

Samantha laughed weakly. "I meant it exactly as I said it, Edward." She nodded towards her son. "He just turned six yesterday." She attempted to sit up and collapsed to the ground.

Edward helped her sit up and leaned her against the wall behind her. "We can save you too. Carlisle and Esme miss talking to you so I'm sure they'd be thrilled."

Samantha shook her head. "I won't make it to your house. He still has a chance though. Please, hurry and get him out of here."

Edward stood up. "Bella, wrap the kid up in the jacket." He looked down at Samantha. "I'm going to call an ambulance for you."

Samantha smiled at him. "You better take care of him."

Knowing Samantha only had a few minutes to live, Edward called an ambulance. He hung up and quickly walked out of the side street, not even looking behind him. "Hurry, Bella."

Bella scurried after Edward, holding the boy close to her. "We can't just leave her!"

"She wanted us to save the kid." He opened the car door and ushered Bella in. "We need to hurry and get him to Carlisle."

Bella sat down and held the boy close to her. She watched Edward get in and winced as he sped away from Port Angeles. "How did you know that woman?"

Edward hesitated. "She has an…interesting history with my family. We haven't seen or heard from her in a few years."

The little boy whimpered and slowly opened his pain-filled blue eyes. He looked up at Bella. "Mommy?"

Bella smiled warmly at the small boy. She smoothed his wild red hair down. "I'm Bella Swan. What's your name?"

The boy was whimpering. "Matthew Benjamin Hagarty." He began crying. "My stomach hurts. Where's my mommy?"

"You got hurt very badly." Edward said. "Your mother is being taken to a hospital as we speak. She wanted me to take you to my house. Your mother is a friend of my family."

Matthew buried his face in Bella's chest, crying for the rest of the ride. He cried out in pain when Bella stood up and carried him into the large house. He heard muffled voices as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Jasper...out….happened?...no….dangerous…die…."

Matthew felt a cold hand on his forehead and he tried to pull away from it. "Cold…"

"Matthew," a soothing male voice said somewhere above him. "I'm going to help you. You're going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days. I need you to be strong, okay?"

Matthew nodded sleepily, not really sure what the man had said. He woke up quickly though when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He began thrashing wildly, screaming weakly.

"Esme, hold him down!"

Matthew struggled against the arms that held him down, but it was useless. After a few minutes, the pain overwhelmed him and he fell into a deep sleep. The last thing he heard was the man's voice.

"Hopefully he'll sleep through the change."

* * *

A small girl stood nervously in front of the baggage claim at the local airport. Her short black hair was disheveled from the long flight and her chocolate brown eyes drooped with exhaustion. She wore a blue sweater and a little jean skirt. She looked around anxiously for any recognizable faces. When she saw none, she began to cry.

"Juliet!"

Juliet immediately stopped crying and ran towards the voice. She squealed with joy when the owner of the voice picked her up and spun her in the air. "Uncle Jacob!"

Jacob smiled and held Juliet close to him. "How was your flight?"

Juliet blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "Really long and boring! I got stuck next to this really mean old lady that kept yelling at the airplane people."

"I'm sorry we were late, Juliet." Billy was now beside Jacob. He reached up and took Juliet from Jacob, sitting her in his lap. "How's Rebecca doing?"

"Mommy got mad at Daddy again and threw my bike at him!" Juliet said indignantly. "She broke it but promised to get me a new one."

Jacob laughed. "Are you excited to stay with us?"

Juliet frowned. "I guess. There aren't any kids to play with though! I'm going to be so bored 'cause Uncle Jacob never lets me play with him and his friends!"

Billy ruffled Juliet's hair. "That's because I told him not to. They're much bigger than you and you could get hurt."

Juliet huffed. "It's not fair! I hate being a little kid."

"I'll get her bags, Dad." Jacob walked over to the baggage claim.

Billy put Juliet on the ground, giving her a serious look. "Now, we don't know how long you're going to be staying with us so I enrolled you at school. You need to be on your best behavior and listen to your teacher, okay?"

"Yes sir." She smiled at Jacob as he walked over and held her hand out, waiting expectantly. She grinned when he took her hand. "Guess what, Uncle Jacob."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be five in four more months!"

Billy laughed. "Don't worry, Juliet. We'll do something fun for your birthday."

"Can all of Uncle Jacob's friends come? I like Mr. Sam. He's nice to me."

"We'll see." Billy replied, leading the way to the car.

Juliet was restless the entire ride. She looked out the window and frowned. "When is the sun gonna come out, Grandpa?"

"Well, the sun doesn't come out very often here. It mostly rains." Billy answered.

Juliet puffed her cheeks out. "So it's nothing like Hawaii?"

"I'm afraid not, Julie."

Once they finally pulled up to the house, Juliet jumped out and ran inside. She ran around the house, looking in all the rooms. "Which one is mine, Grandpa?"

Billy located the four year old and ushered her out of Jacob's room. He led her down the hallway to a door with a pink sign on it that said 'Juliet's Room'. He opened the door and watched his granddaughter run excitedly around the room. He and Jacob had spent almost a week decorating the room. They had painted the walls a light green and had even found a bed set with light greens and pinks in it. Jacob had repainted his old dresser pink and it was now against the far left wall of Juliet's room. Her closet was filled with clothes appropriate for the climate.

"Do you like it?" Billy asked.

Juliet climbed up into his lap, hugged him tightly around the neck, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Grandpa!" She hopped out of his lap. "I'm going to go thank Uncle Jacob!"

Billy laughed as he heard a loud thump and Jacob's shout of surprise. He went into the living room and found Juliet attached to Jacob's leg. "We need to go over to Charlie's house. The game is on tonight."

Juliet blinked. "Who's Charlie?"

"An old friend."

Juliet reluctantly climbed back into the car. Soon, they pulled up to a house that had a cop cruiser in the driveway as well as an old red truck and a Volvo parked on the side.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Juliet asked curiously when she saw Billy's frown.

Billy smiled. "Nothing. Let's go inside."

Just as they were getting out of the car, a small boy came running out of the house. He had unbelievably pale skin, even for someone that lived in Forks. His red hair was askew and his ochre eyes were obviously upset. He was glaring at the teenage boy standing in the doorway to the house. "Why do we have to go home now? I want to stay and play with Bella."

The teenage boy frowned when he saw Billy, Jacob, and Juliet approaching. "It's time to go home."

"Hey, Grandpa, there's a boy my age!" Juliet said excitedly.

The little boy turned around and looked at her curiously. He tensed slightly when Juliet skipped up to him. He stared uncertainly when she held her hand out to him. "Who are you?"

Juliet frowned. "You're supposed to shake my hand and then I tell you my name."

The boy took her hand and shook it. He quickly let go when he saw her wince. "Sorry."

Juliet shook her hand that the boy had squeezed a little too tightly. "It's okay. I'm Juliet Catherine Black. What's your name?"

"Matthew Benjamin Cullen-Hale." Matthew replied.

Juliet blinked. "You've got a really long name and your hand was really cold too."

Matthew smiled nervously. "Yeah…"

"Do you wanna be my friend, Matthew?"

Matthew thought for a second, then smiled. "Yeah."

"Yay!" Juliet grinned and hugged Matthew tightly. "I'm glad I have a friend my age now!" She released him after a few seconds and continued grinning. "Do you wanna come to my house and play sometime?"

"No!" Both Edward and Billy shouted at the same time.

Bella walked outside, rolling her eyes. She frowned when she saw the upset looks on both Juliet and Matthew's faces. She walked over and knelt beside the two children. "How about I baby-sit the two of you sometime and you can play together then?" She glared over at Edward and then frowned at Billy. "That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Edward crossed his arms, almost looking like he was pouting. "I'll talk to Carlisle about it."

Billy was about to flat out say no until he saw Juliet's upset face. He knew exactly what Matthew was and he didn't want his only granddaughter anywhere near him. He also didn't want her pouting for her entire stay. Reluctantly, he sighed. "I suppose it would be okay for a couple of hours."

Juliet jumped up and down happily while Matthew simply smiled. Juliet once again hugged Matthew. "I'm so glad I made a new friend!"

Matthew shyly returned the hug. "Me too."

Edward gently grabbed Matthew's arm and led him to the car. "It's time to go home."

Matthew looked over his shoulder and waved. "Bye, Juliet."

Juliet waved back excitedly. "Bye bye, Matthew!"

Bella sighed. She knew Edward and Billy were mad at her for her suggestion but the two children looked so adorable together! She hoped Carlisle would agree to the arrangement so the two could play together. She smiled to herself as she took Juliet's hand and led her, Billy, and Jacob into the house. She had a feeling that things were going to get even more interesting in Forks.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! I do request that you only either leave positive reviews or constructive criticism. Once again, thank you so much and I hoped you liked the beginning of this new story.**


	2. Teething

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've finally gotten back on schedule with updating all of my stories so thank you all so much for your patience.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys rock!**

* * *

"Carlisle, he's doing it again!" Edward screamed.

Carlisle sighed, walking out of his study and down into the living room. "Matthew, please stop chewing on Edward's pants."

Matthew looked up from gnawing on Edward's pant leg. "But my teeth hurt. I have to chew on something!"

Edward growled and pulled his leg away from Matthew's tight grip. "Well, find something besides my pants to chew on." He frowned down at all the tears that now adorned his pant leg.

"Poor Matthew." Alice cooed, scooping the small boy up into her arms. "You're still trying to get used to everything."

Esme walked over and took Matthew from Alice. "All of you need to go or you'll be late for school."

Rosalie and Alice both kissed Matthew goodbye on the cheek while Emmett ruffled Matthew's red hair affectionately. Jasper nodded to Matthew and gave him a small smile. Edward glared at the small boy before storming out of the house. Carlisle put on his coat and kissed Esme goodbye and ruffled Matthew's hair.

Esme smiled down at Matthew. "What would you like to do today, Matthew?"

Matthew pouted. "Why can't I go to school?"

"You're still a newborn, Matthew." Esme sighed, sitting down on the couch with Matthew in her lap. "Maybe you can start school in the fall, once you've gotten a little more control. So, since you can't go to school, what do you want to do?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "Can we call Juliet?"

Esme hesitated. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But why? She misses me. She wants us to play together."

Esme raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I can hear what she's thinking." Matthew replied. "I can hear yours, and Carlisle's, and Alice's, and everybody's!" Matthew threw his hands up in the air. "Well," he frowned. "not everybody's. Just people's that I've touched."

Esme closed her eyes. "What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you want to play baseball." Matthew said proudly.

Esme smiled. "Does Edward know that you can read minds."

"Yeah." Matthew said. "He gets mad when I read his mind when he's thinking about Bella."

Esme laughed. "So, since you can't go to school or play with Juliet today, how about we go to Port Angeles and get you some new toys?"

Matthew's eyes lit up. "Really!?"

* * *

"I want this one and this…"

Esme smiled as Matthew ran down all the aisles in the toy store. Having Matthew around had brought a bit of excitement to the household. After Matthew had initially woken up, he had refused to go hunting. He mourned the death of his mother for a few days and then, he just stopped. He said that his mother had told him not to be sad and that it was her destiny to die.

"Matthew!"

Esme looked up in time to see Juliet running towards Matthew. She put on a smile when she saw Billy following behind Juliet. "Hello Billy." Esme said politely.

Billy frowned but nodded his head. "C'mon Juliet. We need to go home."

Juliet pouted, grabbing Matthew's hand. "But I want to play with Matthew."

Matthew looked pleadingly at Esme. "Please?"

Esme smiled at Billy. "I don't think it would hurt the two of them to play for just a few minutes together."

Billy sighed. He looked down at his granddaughters pleading eyes. "Fine. But just for a little while."

Juliet squealed and dragged poor Matthew out of the store. "Let's go, Matthew!"

Esme smiled as her and Billy followed the two children out of the store. "Juliet seems like a nice little girl."

"Yes." Billy answered gruffly. "I never thought your kind would sink so low as to turn a child."

Esme sighed. "It was unfortunate. If there had been any other way to save him, we would've done it in a heartbeat. He would've died if we had left him as he was."

Juliet had dragged Matthew to the small playscape area. "You wanna swing, Matthew?"

"Sure." Matthew said quietly. "I'll push you, okay?"

"Okay!" Juliet plopped herself down in the swing, not minding that it was still wet from the morning rain. She laughed happily as Matthew began to push her.

Matthew grinned. He liked hearing Juliet laugh and the happy thoughts that flew through her mind. After a few more minutes, he stopped pushing her and got on the swing next to her. The two children swung back and forth, both laughing excitedly.

"Hey, Juliet, have you always lived here?" Matthew asked.

"Nope." Juliet said as she swung her legs back and forth. "I'm from Hawaii."

Matthew blinked. "So, what are you doing here?"

Juliet's smile disappeared and her brown eyes saddened. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting right now. They don't want me to see it so that sent me to live with Grandpa Billy and Uncle Jacob."

Matthew frowned as he heard Juliet's sad thoughts. "It's not your fault!"

Juliet blinked. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Um, it's a secret." Matthew muttered. Carlisle had told him he couldn't tell anyone about what they really were.

"I can keep secrets." Juliet said as she stopped swinging.

"Matthew," Esme walked forward and smiled at the two children. "it's time to go home. Say bye to Juliet."

Matthew frowned. He hopped off the swing at the same time as Juliet. He tensed when Juliet hugged him. "Bye, Juliet."

Juliet grinned at him. "We can play again, right, Matthew?" _He's mad at me. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore._

Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah! I'm not mad at you or anything! Maybe Bella will let us play at her house soon."

Juliet's eyes lit up. "Okay."

"Juliet, it's time to leave." Billy called. He watched the two vampires nervously.

Juliet smiled up at Esme. "Bye, Matthew's Mommy! Bye, Matthew!"

Matthew waved at Juliet as she and Billy disappeared around the corner. "I wasn't gonna tell her, Esme."

Esme ruffled his hair. "I know you weren't. Billy was getting very uncomfortable."

Matthew frowned as he took Esme's hand. "Why does Juliet's grandpa hate us so much?" It was frustrating not being able to read Billy's mind but Matthew was scared that if he tried to touch Billy that he'd get in trouble.

Esme walked towards the car with Matthew in tow. "Matthew, you have to understand that Juliet's family hates our kind."

"Nu uh!" Matthew argued as Esme strapped him into his car seat. "Juliet doesn't hate me!"

"That's because she doesn't know our secret, Matthew. Besides, she may never become one of them so she may never know our secret." Esme got into the drivers seat and began driving the two back home.

"What's Juliet gonna become?" Matthew asked, alarm twisted into his words. Were they going to hurt her?

"Matthew," Esme said gently "there's nothing for you to worry about. Juliet is fine. There may come a day when she won't want to be your friend anymore. A day where she will in fact be your enemy. I just don't want you to be too upset if that day comes. It most likely won't though since Juliet is a girl so there's nothing for you to worry about. You just have to understand that her family won't like her playing with you."

"I don't care." Matthew pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's my friend and she likes to play with me. Her family can just deal with it."

Esme laughed. The two pulled into the driveway. "How are your teeth feeling?"

"They still kind of hurt." Matthew whined. While he had been playing with Juliet, he had forgotten all about the painful teeth in his mouth. "I really need to chew on something."

Esme helped him out of his car seat. "Can you hold out for a few more hours? The weather is supposed to be nice this weekend so we'll leave to go hunt tonight."

"I guess." Matthew pouted. He wandered into the house. He really needed to chew on something! He knew better than to chew on Edward's clothes since it angered Edward so much. Maybe Edward had something else in his room that Matthew could chew on. With that thought in mind, Matthew made his way up to Edward's room.

* * *

"Where's Matthew?" Rosalie asked as she and the others returned home from school.

Esme looked around. "I don't know. He wandered off a couple of hours ago and I haven't seen him since. Poor things teeth have been hurting him so badly lately."

_Edward!_

Edward rolled his eyes. "I know where he is." Edward stomped up the stairs to his room. "You better not have destroyed anything, Matthew!" He frowned when he saw a clearly upset Matthew sitting on his couch. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

If Matthew could cry, he would've been. "M-my teeth really hurt and I wanted to chew on something b-but I know you got mad this morning 'cause I chewed on your pants s-so I came up here to see if there was something I could chew on b-but I know how i-important your CDs and stuff are and my teeth really hurt!" Matthew began wailing at the top of his lungs.

Edward groaned in frustration. He didn't want Rosalie and Alice to yell at him again for picking on 'poor little Matthew'. He sat on the couch by Matthew. "Look, just stop with the screaming. As soon as Carlisle gets home, we'll go hunting."

Matthew whimpered. "B-but my teeth hurt now!"

Edward sighed. He really liked the sweater he was wearing but he didn't seem to have much other choice. He picked Matthew up and sat him in his lap. "Just chew on the sleeve and be quiet."

When Carlisle came home, the family prepared to leave for their hunting trip. "Edward, Matthew," Carlisle called "it's time to go!"

Matthew walked down the stairs holding Edward's hand. Edward looked a little annoyed but not angry. He was more irritated that he would have to buy a new sweater now since Matthew had just ruined his.

_Thank you, Edward. I'm really sorry I messed up your sweater._

_It's fine. Just get the teething thing out of your system before I run out of clothes._

Matthew grinned at Edward. "Okay."

* * *

**Silly Matthew and his teething. I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! I guess I kind of go through fazes with certain stories where I won't be as inspired to write them and suddenly 'BAM', I'm all inspired and stuff. Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews make me smile and brighten my day.**


	3. Chalk

**HerMemoriesErased: Currently, their just kind of hiding Matthew right now. But yeah, they'll get into big trouble later. As for the growing thing, I'm not sure what to do with him. If you have any ideas, please pm me! It'd be a great help.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! You're awesome!**

* * *

"Why don't you go play, Juliet." Billy said gently as he tried to coax his granddaughter away from the window. "Jacob won't be back from school for another hour."

"Can we call Matthew then?" Juliet asked hopefully.

Billy's face darkened. "No, Juliet, we can't call Matthew." He had hated seeing how happy she was playing with the vampire child the other day. His granddaughter had no idea how much danger she had been in.

Juliet pouted. "Why not?"

Billy sighed. "We just can't. Why don't you go play outside for a little while. It's not raining right now."

Juliet huffed. "Okay." She walked out the front door and down the beach. She sat at the edge of the shore where the waves just touched her feet. She missed Hawaii. She missed her mom and her dad and all her friends. She missed the warmth of the sun and how nice and clear the ocean always was. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Juliet looked up and a grin broke out on her face. "Mr. Sam!" She stood up and hugged him around his knees. She looked up at him. "You're really big now!"

Sam chuckled and picked her up. "You've gotten bigger too. Last time I saw you, you could barely walk and talk. Aren't you in school already?"

Juliet grinned proudly. "I only go to school Mondays and Wednesdays. Guess what, Mr. Sam!"

Sam smiled at how excited Juliet was. He remembered when her mother had first brought the little baby to La Push to show off. Even when she was so tiny, Juliet had been a curious little baby and always found a way to get into trouble. "What?"

"I made a friend and he's my age!" Juliet said excitedly.

Sam smiled. "That's good. What's his name?" He was honestly curious as to who it could be considering there weren't many children Juliet's age on the reservation.

"His name is Matthew Benjamin Cullen-Hale. He's got a super long name but he's really nice. He's kinda quiet though." Juliet added thoughtfully, not noticing the dark look that crossed Sam's face.

"Your grandfather lets you play with him?" Sam asked.

"Well," Juliet said thoughtfully. "He doesn't really like me to. He always gets super angry whenever we see Matthew or his family. Do you know why, Mr. Sam?"

Sam smiled. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Before Juliet could question Sam further, Jacob's car pulled up to the house. As soon as Sam put her back on the ground, Juliet bolted over to the car in time to tackle Jacob to the ground. "Guess what, Uncle Jacob!"

Jacob sighed as he sat up. This child had way too much energy. "What?"

"It's Friday!" Juliet said excitedly. "We're gonna go over to Charlie's house tonight for the game." Juliet didn't really like watching the baseball games. She mostly like playing with Bella.

Billy wheeled himself out onto the porch. He nodded at Sam. "How are you doing?"

Sam shrugged. "Okay. You're going to the Swan's house tonight?"

Jacob stood up with Juliet in his arms. "I'm gonna change before we leave, Dad." He carried his niece into the house and playfully dropped her onto the couch. "Stay."

Juliet puffed her cheeks out at him. "I'm not a dog!" To spite her uncle, she followed him to his room. She giggled as she watched him try to pick out clothes. "You like Bella." She sang.

Jacob glared over his shoulder. "Quiet you."

Juliet grinned and hopped up onto Jacob's bed. She started jumping up and down. "It's okay, Uncle Jacob. I won't tell anyone."

Jacob groaned. "Don't you have some dolls to play with?"

"I hate dolls." She pouted as she stopped bouncing on the bed. "Uncle Jacob, why doesn't Grandpa Billy like Matthew?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, Julie." Jacob looked over his shoulder. "You wanna get out so I can change?"

Juliet climbed off the bed and skipped out of Jacob's room. "You're in love with Bella." She quickly ran down the hallway as Jacob began shouting angrily at her. She stopped when she heard Sam and Billy talking in the kitchen.

"Why are you letting her play with him?" Sam's voice whispered.

"It happened so fast, I didn't have time to think." Billy defended. "I don't like it anymore than you do."

"What if he attacked her?" Sam hissed. "He's still a newborn isn't he?"

"Are you talking about Matthew?" Juliet asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Billy and Sam were both startled by her sudden appearance. Billy smiled warily at his granddaughter. "How long were you listening, Juliet."

"Not long." Juliet answered. "Why would Matthew attack me?"

Sam knelt down and ruffled her hair. "It's nothing for you to worry about." He straightened up. "I've gotta go. See you later, Juliet."

Before Juliet could ask Billy what was wrong, he wheeled himself outside. She followed him to the car and the two waited in silence for Jacob to come out. Juliet sat in the back and listened to Jacob argue with Billy about why Sam had been there. For some reason unknown to Juliet, Jacob wasn't friends with Sam anymore. Her eyes lit up when she saw a silver Volvo sitting in the Swan's driveway while Billy's face became angry.

Juliet hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell repeatedly until Charlie answered the door. She grinned at him. "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "Hello there, Juliet. Are you going to watch the game with us tonight?"

"No. I wanna play with Bella." Juliet answered

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Charlie said sadly. "She's doing her homework with Edward right now." He grinned at the sad look on Juliet's face. "There's someone else here who you can play with."

Juliet tilted her head to the side as Charlie ushered her into the house. She squealed when she saw her friend sitting in the living room. She ran to the unsuspecting boy and hugged him. "Matthew!"

Matthew seemed startled by the sudden hug attack and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he opened his ochre eyes and smiled softly at Juliet. "Hi, Juliet. What are you doing here?" He gently pushed her away from him.

Juliet grinned. "Grandpa Billy and Uncle Jacob are gonna watch the game with Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Edward's helping Bella with her homework." He answered.

Bella walked down the stairs with Edward behind her. She smiled when Juliet ran over and hugged her. "How are you, Juliet?"

Juliet grinned up at her. "Good." She peeked around Bella's legs at Edward. She approached him cautiously before she smiled at him. "Hi, Edward."

Edward nodded to her without takings his eyes off of Billy. "Matthew, I think we should leave."

"Nonsense." Charlie piped up before Billy could say anything. "Stay and watch the game with us. Bella can keep an eye on Juliet and Matthew."

Matthew walked over to stand beside Juliet. He looked pleadingly up at Edward. "Please, Edward?"

Bella gave Edward a harsh glare. "Let the two play together. It's not like it will kill you." She giggled at the glare Edward sent her. She smiled down at the two kids. "Why don't we go outside and play?"

Juliet grabbed Matthew's hand and tugged him outside into the front yard. "What'd you wanna play, Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know."

Bella came out a few seconds later with sidewalk chalk. "I bought this the other day for you two. You can draw on the driveway but don't go into the street."

Juliet took the bucket from Bella and went over to the driveway with Matthew following close behind her. She plopped down and handed Matthew a piece of red chalk. "Let's play tic-tac-toe."

Matthew nodded and sat beside Juliet. The two played tic-tac-toe for a while until they got bored and just started doodling pictures. Juliet smiled when Bella came over and started drawing with them.

Bella smiled at the two children. She saw nothing wrong with letting the two play together. "Would you two like to play together every Friday?"

Juliet and Matthew's eyes widened. Juliet was the first to answer "Yes!" while Matthew nodded his head.

Bella grinned. "Then I'll talk to Edward and Billy and convince them to bring you two over so they can all watch baseball and you two can play together."

Matthew smiled at Bella. "Thanks, Bella."

A few minutes later, Billy and Jacob emerged from the house. Bella walked over to Billy and talked to him for a few minutes while Matthew and Juliet finished their pictures. She managed to convince both Edward and Billy to allow the two children to see each other.

"Juliet," Billy said as he wheeled over to her. "it's time to go home."

Juliet pouted but got up. She hugged Matthew when he stood up. "I'll see you next Friday!"

Matthew nodded stiffly and carefully returned the hug.

Juliet hopped into the car and waved out her window at Matthew. As the car started driving away, Juliet began singing softly. "Jacob loves Bella. Jacob loves Bella."

"I do not!"

* * *

**Bah, not as good as I had hoped but oh well. I'm still trying to figure out where in the timeline of Twilight we are. Please be patient with me and review!**


	4. Forks High School

**Hello again, everyone! THERE IS A CONTEST POSTED ON MY PROFILE!!! GO CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Matthew, unlock the door right now!" Edward glared at the little boy that had stubbornly locked himself in Edward's Volvo.

"Not unless you take me to school with you!" Matthew shouted back. He stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"C'mon, Matt," Emmett was trying really hard not to laugh. "we need to go to school. Get out of the car."

"Never!" Matthew buckled himself in to the passenger seat.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and glided over to the passenger side. She smiled warmly at Matthew. "Matthew, please come out of the car. You don't want to come to our school. There's no toys for you to play with or any kids your age."

Matthew pouted. "But I get bored staying at the house all day."

"Why don't you go exploring today?" Rosalie cooed. "You haven't done that in a while."

Matthew thought for a moment. It was true he hadn't gone exploring in a long time. An idea came to his mind but he quickly covered it up so Edward wouldn't notice it. He unbuckled himself and unlocked the car door. "Okay."

Rosalie opened the door and gently picked Matthew up. She patted his hair down. "We'll be home before you know it. If you're really good today, I'll read to you when we get back from school."

Matthew's eyes lit up. "Promise?"

Rosalie smiled and kissed his forehead. "Of course. Now," She put him down on the ground. "go play."

Alice and Jasper walked into the garage just as Matthew was about to leave. Alice giggled and scooped Matthew up off the floor. "Were you torturing Edward again?"

"No! He was being mean again!" Matthew huffed. "He wouldn't let me go to school with all of you!"

Alice giggled and gave Matthew Eskimo kisses. "We'll be back before you know it." She put Matthew back on the ground.

Matthew pouted but moved out of the way so their cars could leave. He waved goodbye to all of them. Once they were out of sight, Matthew made his way back into the house. "Esme?"

Esme walked into the front room. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled at her. "Nothing. Is it okay if I go exploring? I'm really bored."

Esme thought for a moment. "I suppose. Just remember, you can't go on to the Quileute's land."

"I know!" Matthew shouted as he bolted out of the door. Carlisle had spent hours explaining the treaty to Matthew so he was well aware of the boundary lines. He was also well aware of the No Man's land. He quickly made his way there, hoping that by some miracle, Juliet would be close by.

Fate seemed to be smiling on Matthew that day since Juliet was in fact playing in the No Man's land all by herself.

"Hi, Juliet." Matthew said quietly. He was suddenly unsure of his plan.

Juliet looked up from the frog she had been stalking. A huge grin broke on her face. "Matthew!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

Matthew held his breath to keep from inhaling her scent. She always smelled so good to him. Carefully, he returned the hug. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

Juliet pouted and kicked a rock. "Uncle Jacob's at school and Grandpa Billy can't play with me. I'm so bored!" She tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

Matthew rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. Maybe this really wasn't a good idea. He didn't want Edward to get mad at him. "I was bored to so I decided to come see you."

Juliet looked around. "How'd you get here? I don't see your mommy."

"I walked." Matthew said simply.

"Oh," Juliet said before her smile returned. "So, what do you wanna do?" She clapped her hands together. "We could go to the beach!"

"No!" Matthew said. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "I…I'm scared of the water."

"Oh." Juliet turned back around and frowned. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I really wanted to go to school with Edward and the others today but they wouldn't let me." Matthew pouted.

Juliet's face lit up again. "Let's go visit them! I bet they'd be really surprised!" She pouted thoughtfully. "But we don't have a car."

"It's okay." Matthew said. "I'm a fast runner."

"I'm not." Juliet whined.

Matthew smiled. "I'll carry you. Get on my back."

Juliet tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?" When she saw Matthew's positive nod, she carefully climbed onto his back. She yelped as he began running. She had to close her eyes because the wind was hurting them. "How can you run so fast!?"

Matthew grinned. "Edward taught me." He stopped. "You can get off now, Juliet."

Cautiously, Juliet opened her eyes. She gasped when she realized they were standing in the parking lot of Forks High School. She got off of Matthew's back and looked at him curiously. "Are you Superman or something?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nope."

Juliet frowned. "Then how did you run so fast?"

"Um," Matthew hadn't thought about Juliet questioning him. "I just am." He said hesitantly.

Juliet tilted her head to the side. "Okay then." The smile returned to her face. She grabbed Matthew's hand. "So, where are your brothers and sisters?"

Matthew listened to all the thoughts around him before pinpointing where they were. "Let's go find Edward first."

"Okay!"

Matthew led Juliet through Forks High School. He was careful to avoid the adults patrolling the hallways. Finally, the two stopped outside of a classroom door. The door was slightly ajar so the two peeked in.

"Bella!" Juliet screamed and ran into the room, startling all the students and the teacher. She ran over to Bella and climbed in her lap. She gave the shocked teenager a hug. "I missed you!"

Edward glared over at the doorway. "Matthew Benjamin Cullen-Hale, what are you doing here? And why did you bring HER?!"

Matthew walked in guiltily. "I was bored and so was Juliet." He quickly ran over to Bella and gave her a hug.

The teacher stood in the front of the room, shock written all over his face. "Is this your little brother, Edward? Who is the girl? We'll need to call their parents and have them come get them."

Matthew's eyes widened. He was gonna be in big trouble. He quickly yanked Juliet out of Bella's grip. "Let's go!"

"Matthew, get back here!" Edward leapt up and began chasing the two children.

Juliet laughed as Matthew dashed down different hallways. "This is fun!"

Matthew searched for a good hiding place and finally opted for the library. His eyes lit up when he saw Rosalie and Emmett at a table. "Rosalie!" Matthew whispered.

Rosalie looked up from her book and her eyes widened. "Matthew! What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who is she?"

Emmett looked up too. "Aw, is that your girlfriend? She's adorable!"

Matthew quickly dove under their table with Juliet, managing to get out of sight just as Edward walked in.

Edward was furious. "Where is he?! He's in so much trouble."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Leave the kid and his girlfriend alone. They're just bored. It must be hard being so little and not having a lot of friends their age to play with."

"Emmett, that girl is Billy's granddaughter. Do you know how much trouble we can get in?"

Alice skipped into the library with Jasper by her side. Bella ran in just behind them.

Juliet looked at Matthew. "Your brother is really angry."

Bella sighed and knelt down in front of the table. She smiled at the two kids hiding underneath. "Come on out."

Matthew crawled out first and stood defensively in front of Juliet. "We were just bored! I wanted her to meet all of you!"

Alice practically squealed when she saw Juliet. "She's adorable! What's your name, Sweetie?"

Juliet shyly hid behind Matthew. She held his hand and played with his fingers. "I'm Juliet. You're all really pretty."

Emmett laughed and picked her up. He sat her on top of the table. "She said you were pretty, Rosalie."

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "I don't care. I don't like her hanging out with Matthew."

Edward glared down at Matthew. "How did you two get here?"

"Matthew ran!" Juliet blurted out. "He carried me on his back and he was super fast. Are you guys superheroes or something? I won't tell anyone if you are. I promise. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Matthew hopped up on the table and sat beside Juliet. He held her hand again. "See? I didn't tell her. So why can't I play with her?"

"You are putting this entire family in danger." Edward hissed.

Matthew glared at him. "So are you! You're dating Bella and that's against the rules! I just wanna be Juliet's friend."

Juliet frowned. Matthew was clearly upset and she didn't like it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She glared at Edward. "Stop being mean to Matthew."

"I agree with her." Rosalie said. "You need to stop being so mean to Matthew." She patted Juliet on the head. Maybe the little girl wasn't so bad after all.

Bella placed a comforting hand on Edward's arm. "She doesn't know anything. Why can't they play together?"

"I agree with Edward." Jasper said quietly. "It's very dangerous for Matthew to be around her what with him being so young."

Juliet noticed Jasper for the first time. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "You need to eat more fiber."

Jasper blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You look all constipated and stuff." Juliet said. "If you eat more fiber, you go potty better and you won't be all constipated. That's what my grandpa says anyways."

Alice giggled and skipped over to the table. She scooped Juliet up and hugged her. "You're so cute. You're perfect for Matthew."

Edward groaned in annoyance. "Look, I called Carlisle and he's calling Billy. They'll be here soon. I'll take the two of them and wait outside."

"I want to go too!" Emmett said. He stole Juliet from Alice. "I gotta make sure you don't pick on the poor thing."

Juliet giggled. "You're silly." She grinned at Matthew. "I like your brother."

Matthew returned her grin with a nervous smile. "Thanks." He flinched at the angry scowl on Edward's face.

Rosalie sighed and picked Matthew up as she stood up. "I'll come too. I don't want Edward being cruel to poor Matthew."

Eventually, the entire group was standing outside. Matthew had managed to wriggle out of Rosalie's grasp and convince Emmett to put Juliet down. The two children were now sitting side by side and holding hands.

Juliet looked up at Matthew. "What if my grandpa says I can't play with you anymore?"

Matthew frowned. "I don't care! I'll be your friend no matter what the grown ups say. Will you still be my friend?"

"Of course!" Juliet threw her arms around Matthew. "Matthew is my bestest friend in the whole world. If I have to, I'll run away from Grandpa Billy so I can play with you."

Carlisle and Billy pulled up at the same time. Sam was driving Billy's car. The three men got out of their cars and walked over to the group. Billy was furious to say the least.

"Juliet Catherine Black, get over here right this instant."

"Now, Billy, let's hear what they have to say first." Carlisle tried to calm the furious man down.

"He kidnapped her!" Sam yelled.

"No he didn't!" Juliet yelled. The two were standing up now and Juliet had her arms wrapped around Matthew's waist. "I was bored and so was Matthew so we decided to play together!" There were tears of frustration in her eyes. "There aren't any kids my age to play with at home and I only get to see my school friends on Mondays and Wednesdays! Matthew's my only real friend! Why can't I play with him!?"

Matthew frowned and wrapped his arms around Juliet. He didn't like seeing her cry. "It's okay, Juliet. Don't cry."

Billy's face softened. He glanced over a Carlisle. "What should we do?"

Carlisle sighed. "Well, Matthew didn't break the treaty since he was in No Man's land. It seems that the more we try to keep the two away, the more it pushes them together. Perhaps it would be better to allow them to see each other. Their fascination with each other will wear off eventually."

Billy sighed and looked over at Sam. "What do you think?"

Sam glared at the group in front of them. "I don't like it. Not one bit. But, it'd probably be safer for Juliet if we supervised their time together instead of them running off alone."

Billy looked at his upset granddaughter and then back at Carlisle. "I'll be in touch." He turned his wheelchair around and went back to the car. "Let's go home, Juliet."

Juliet's eyes widened. "So, I can play with Matthew without getting in trouble?"

"If you get in the car right now, then yes." Billy answered.

Juliet squealed. She gave Matthew a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after her grandfather and Sam. She turned around and waved at the group. "Bye Matthew! Don't forget to eat more fiber, Mr. Constipated Man!"

Jasper frowned as the truck drove off. "Was she talking to me?"

* * *

**Hooray! There you go! Sorry about the abrupt stop. I didn't know where else to end it. Review and let me know your thoughts, please.**


	5. Sleep Over

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing! And thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**HerMemoriesErased: Sakura02 and I are still trying to figure out how to work that out. If you've got any ideas, please pm me!**

**The rules for the contest have been tweaked so please go check it out! We've gotten some great entries so far and would love to get some more!**

* * *

Juliet pouted as she stood in front of the mirror in her room. She couldn't find anything to wear. She sighed as she took off the skirt she had on and started rummaging through her closet once again. She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans. "Uncle Jacob, I need help!"

Jacob walked into Juliet's room and sighed. She always managed to make her room so messy. He helped Juliet pull on her jeans and a light blue sweater. "Do you want me to do your hair too?"

"I want pigtails!" She scurried into the bathroom and came back into her room with a brush and two hair ties. She pulled Jacob down onto the ground and plopped herself into his lap. She smiled happily as her uncle gently brushed her hair.

Jacob pulled her hair into two tight pigtails and then tied two red ribbons in her hair. Her brushed her bangs down before picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. "You ready to go see your boyfriend?"

"Matthew isn't my boyfriend!" Juliet screamed and pulled on Jacob's long hair. "Take it back!"

"Ouch! Okay!"

Billy came into the room and laughed. "Juliet, be nice to your uncle."

Juliet pouted but released Jacob's hair from her death grip. "Can I go over to Bella's now?"

"As soon as Bella gets here." Billy answered. "Have you packed your bag?"

"Uh huh! I put my tooth brush in and everything!" Juliet dragged a duffel bag off of her bed and held it proudly in front of her. She squealed excitedly when she heard a horn honk outside. "Bella's here! Bella's here! Bella's here!"

Jacob rolled his eyes as he followed Juliet outside. He picked her car seat up at the door and walked over to Bella's truck. He laughed as Juliet began hopping up down excitedly and pulling on Bella's shirt. "You sure you wanna keep her?"

Bella smiled. "It's fine. Her and Matthew are perfect little angels."

"That's because you don't live with her." Jacob teased. He helped Juliet put her bag in Bella's truck before swinging her up into his arms. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheeks. "Be good for Bella and Charlie. Don't cause any mischief and mayhem."

Juliet giggled and rubbed her nose with Jacob's. "I promise. While I'm gone, you better listen to Grandpa Billy."

Jacob kissed her forehead. "I will."

"All right, Juliet." Bella took the happy girl from Jacob. "We need to hurry before Edward gets to the house with Matthew."

Juliet bounced up and down excitedly in her seat as Bella drove back to her house. "What are we gonna do tonight, Bella?"

Bella smiled and ruffled Juliet's hair. "Well, we'll order pizza and rent some movies. We can play in the backyard, we can draw on the sidewalk. We'll do whatever you want."

"Can I sleep in your room tonight, Bella?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Of course." Bella smiled.

A silver Volvo was waiting outside of Bella's house when the two girl's pulled up. Juliet struggled out of her car seat and scrambled out of the car. She ran over to Matthew and gave him a hug. "I missed you!"

Matthew smiled shyly and returned the hug. "I missed you too, Juliet."

Juliet smiled brightly up at Edward. "Hi, Eddie!"

Edward felt the corner of his eye twitch. "Eddie?"

"Now," Bella walked over and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "let's all play nice. Juliet, don't call Edward names and Edward," Bella gave him a pointed look. "don't forget that Juliet is just a child. Be patient with her."

Juliet giggled and grabbed Matthew's hand. "Let's go watch a movie, Matthew."

Matthew linked their fingers together and smiled. "Okay. You can pick if you want."

Bella smiled at the two children. "Well, we need to go to the movie store to get the movies. I'm afraid Charlie's collection of DVDs is…lacking."

"I'm driving." Edward muttered. "Your car is too slow, Bella. Get Juliet's car seat and we'll go."

Juliet glanced over at Matthew as Bella strapped her into her car seat. "Why doesn't Matthew have to sit in a car seat?"

Matthew shifted nervously. "Um…Edward forgot mine."

"Bad Eddie!" Juliet chastised. "What if Matthew gets hurt?"

Matthew took Juliet's hand and smiled. "It's okay, Juliet. I won't get hurt."

Despite Matthew's constant words of reassurance, Juliet pouted on the whole drive. She screamed at Edward to slow down. She clutched tightly to Matthew's hand when they took turns to sharply. Once they finally pulled up to the small video store, Juliet unbuckled and hugged Matthew tightly.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" Juliet asked.

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dang small child back seat driving. I've been driving longer than her grandfather has been alive."

Bella fixed Edward with a stern look. "Nice." She reminded.

Matthew took Juliet's hand and the two children walked into the movie store with Bella and Edward close behind them. Juliet dragged Matthew over to the wall with all the new releases. Juliet paused and stared at the cover of one DVD. She pulled it off the shelf with curiosity.

"Matthew," Juliet held the DVD up to Matthew. "what does it say?"

Matthew took the DVD with one hand, making sure to continue holding Juliet's hand. "The…Exorcism…of…Emily…Rose…" Matthew spoke slowly as he sounded out each syllable.

Juliet beamed. She ran over to Bella and waved the DVD excitedly in the air. "I wanna get this one!"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure—"

"Oh, just get it for her." Edward said. "It'll keep her quiet for a few hours."

Bella frowned. "Edward, this will give her nightmares."

"No it won't." Juliet said. "I'm not a scaredy cat!"

* * *

"Bella," Juliet whined. "don't turn off all the lights!"

Bella sighed as she helped Juliet into her pajamas. While the group had been watching the movie, Juliet had placed herself in Matthew's lap the entire time. Edward and Matthew had left shortly after the movie had ended, much to Matthew and Juliet's disappointment.

"I told you that you wouldn't like that movie. Are you going to be okay tonight?" Bella tucked Juliet into her bed and then laid beside the small girl.

Juliet sniffled. "No. I'm scared. I want Matthew to come back. Why couldn't Matthew spend the night?"

Bella smoothed Juliet's hair down. "You really want Matthew back?" At the affirmative nod she received from the young girl, she picked her cell phone up off the night stand.

"Edward," She said. "Yeah…please? She's really scared and you're the one that said it was okay for her to watch it."

Bella smiled as she hung up the phone. "Matthew and Edward will be right back."

Juliet shot up in the bed and grinned. She jumped a few minutes later when there was a quiet tap at the window. She squealed when she saw Matthew waving at her. As soon as Bella had opened the window and the two boys were in, Juliet hugged Matthew tightly. "I was so scared, Matthew!"

Matthew hugged her. "It's okay, Juliet. Nothing's going to hurt you."

Bella frowned thoughtfully as she looked at her bed. "I think all four of us can fit." She glared at the incredulous look Edward gave her. "I'm not making her sleep on the floor. I promised her she could sleep in the bed."

Edward shifted on his side of the bed. Matthew was laying next to him with Juliet snuggled into the young vampire and Bella laying behind the small girl. Edward linked his hand with Bella's and smiled at her. As soon as the two girl's were asleep, Edward looked down at Matthew.

"You doing okay?"

Matthew nodded. He buried his face in Juliet's hair. "She smells good. I don't wanna hurt her, Edward."

"You won't." Edward said as he patted the small boy's head. "If you really care about her, you won't hurt her. You want to be her friend, right?"

"Yeah." Matthew whispered. He grinned as Juliet snuggled closer to him. "I wanna protect her. She's my first friend."

Edward was silent for a few minutes. "We better go, Matthew. Wouldn't want Charlie finding us."

Matthew pouted. He kissed Juliet's forehead before following Edward over to the window. He smiled as Juliet turned on her side to snuggle against Bella. "Night, Juliet."

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long to update. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Bite

**Hi everyone! I just want ya'll to know, it's a major bummer to see so many hits and only get three reviews. I'm not going to threaten to withhold chapters or anything like that. I just want ya'll to be aware of how discouraging it is to see so few reviews.**

**Thank you so much to Sakura02, georgisakura, and xXWolfAngelXx for your reviews! You guys are super amazing!**

* * *

Matthew shifted nervously in the back of Edward's Volvo. "Where're we going, Edward?"

Edward sighed. "Bella called. Apparently she got stuck babysitting the mini-mutt again. She thought you might want to play with her. We can always go back home if you don't want to."

Matthew frowned at the hopeful note in Edward's voice. "No. I wanna see Juliet. Why don't you like her anyways? What's she ever done to you?"

"Forget it, Matthew. And don't try and read my mind. I'll think of something else if you try to." Edward glanced in his rearview mirror. "Would you stop pouting?"

"I'll stop pouting if you stop being a Meanie Head." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Edward rolled his eyes but said nothing. The two pulled up into Bella's driveway. Edward got out of the car and walked up to the porch, not bothering to check whether Matthew was behind him or not. He rang the doorbell and smiled when Charlie answered. "Hello Chief Swan. Bella called and asked if Matthew could come over."

"Matthew!!!"

Matthew tensed as Juliet once again flung herself into his arms. He smiled tightly as he got a strong whiff of her scent. "Hi, Juliet."

Juliet grinned at her friend, oblivious to how tense he was. "Guess what! I get to spend the night at Bella's again 'cause Uncle Jacob is a meanie and won't let me hang out with him and his friends. And Grandpa Billy has to go to some stupid elder's meeting and I can't go." She pouted.

Edward watched as Matthew and Juliet disappeared out into the backyard. "Oh, where is the off button on that child?"

Bella grabbed his hand and gave him a reprimanding look. "Leave her alone, Edward. She's only four. Four year olds are usually hyper…I think."

Out in the backyard, Matthew and Juliet were climbing up a tree. Matthew had to be very careful to hold back and not sprint up the tree like he usually could. The two sat on one of the highest branches.

"Hey, Matthew, you wanna know a secret?" Juliet grinned.

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "Sure."

"I'm gonna turn five in the summer!"

Matthew grinned. "That's cool."

"Yup." Juliet said proudly. "And when I do, Grandpa Billy is gonna let me take ballet lessons. And then, I'll get to start Kindergarten in the fall!" She looked at Matthew. "What grade are you gonna be in?"

"Uh…I'll be in first. But Esme might home school me." Matthew shifted nervously on the branch.

Juliet tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why do you call your mommy by her name? And why is she gonna home school you? Do you not like school?"

"I just get nervous around lots of people so Esme said she'd home school me if I wanted her to. And…I call her Esme 'cause she's not my mommy. My mommy was…she died a couple months ago." Matthew sniffled.

Juliet's eyes widened. She immediately wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Matthew."

Matthew returned the hug. "It's okay. She told me not to be sad."

Juliet pulled away from Matthew. "You wanna go see what Edward and Bella are doing?"

"Yeah." Matthew said.

Juliet began to climb down but she lost her footing. She fell a couple of feet to the wet grassy ground. She cried as she fell on her bottom.

Matthew leapt from the tree and landed beside Juliet. "Are you okay, Ju—"He froze as the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

Juliet sniffled as she lifted her arm up to inspect her bleeding elbow. "Y-yeah. I just scraped my elbow." She blinked as Matthew roughly grabbed her arm. "Matthew?"

"Matthew, no!" Edward bolted into the backyard and yanked Matthew away a few seconds before the young vampire sank his teeth into Juliet's bleeding arm. He held onto Matthew tightly. "Matthew, calm down!"

Bella ran over to Juliet and scooped the trembling child up into her arms. "I'll take her inside and get her cleaned up."

"I'll take Matthew home." Edward said through clenched teeth as he restrained Matthew. "Damnit, Matthew, stop it! You almost bit Juliet! Remember you said you didn't want to hurt her?"

Matthew froze and went limp in Edward's arms. He barely registered Edward carrying him into the car or when they peeled out of Bella's driveway. He looked up at Edward. "I almost bit her. I…I could've killed her."

"See? This is why I said from the start it wasn't a good idea for you two to play together." Edward ranted more to himself than the small child in the backseat. "But no, everyone thought it was cute. God, I hope Billy doesn't find out about this."

Matthew whimpered in the back seat. "I could've killed her!"

Edward had to carry Matthew from the Volvo and into the house. "I told you it was a bad idea!"

Esme ran downstairs and quickly took the distraught Matthew from Edward. "What happened?" She cooed softly to the wailing child.

"He almost bit Juliet." Edward said as the rest of the family came down.

"I almost hurt my friend!" Matthew cried.

Rosalie took Matthew from Esme and sat down on the couch with him. She rocked back and forth with him in her lap. "There, there. You're okay Matthew."

"I know I am but what about Juliet!" Matthew whimpered. "She looked so scared when Bella was carrying her into the house. She was scared of me!"

Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if the two of you didn't see each other anymore. We avoided a very dangerous situation today. If you had bit her…well…I think it best you two not see each other anymore."

Matthew clutched tightly to Rosalie's shirt. "So, I can never see Juliet again?"

"I'm afraid so." Carlisle answered.

* * *

**Sadness! Will the two friends be forever separated? How does Juliet feel about everything that happened? Review and I shall let you know. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I find the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll write longer chapters.**


	7. The Truth

**Friderike: You shall find out this chapter how Juliet reacts. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like all my other stories!**

**Thank you so much: Sakura02 for reviewing!**

**Seriously guys, I told ya'll it was disappointing to see only three reviews and what happens with last chapter? I only get two. At least 20 people have favorited this story and most of them haven't reviewed. If I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to have to start requiring x number of reviews before I write a new chapter. I really hate doing that but this is ridiculous. **

* * *

Jacob groaned as Juliet continued to cry. She had been crying non-stop for almost three hours now. "Juliet, please stop crying? Do you want ice cream? Ice cream makes girls feel better, doesn't it?"

Juliet sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I don't want ice cream. I want Matthew. But…" Her lower lip trembled. "He won't answer his phone when I call! I think he's mad at me."

"Look," Jacob sighed. "I'm sure that Matthew kid isn't mad at you. Bella's coming over to take you to the park. You like the park, right?"

Juliet pouted but nodded her head. She sighed sadly as she waited for Bella's truck to pull up and take her away. When Bella did finally pull up, Juliet ran over to her and started crying again. "Matthew hates me."

Bella smiled as she picked Juliet up. "No, he doesn't hate you. He misses you very much." She buckled Juliet up into her truck. As the two pulled away from Juliet's house, Bella glanced down at her. "Do you want to go see him?"

Juliet's eyes widened. "Really? Can we?"

"Yes." Bella smiled. "Carlisle invited us over. He said that Matthew has been miserable since last week." She gave Juliet a very serious look. "Can you keep a secret?"

Juliet nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'm really good at keeping secrets. I've never told anyone my mommy or my daddy or Uncle Jacob's secrets. I'm a good secret keeper!"

Bella laughed. "Well, that's good." The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Bella had to hold Juliet's hand a few times to reassure the small girl that everything was okay.

"Does Matthew have some horrible disease?" Juliet asked as they walked up to the Cullen's front porch.

Bella chuckled. "No, nothing like that."

Esme smiled as she opened the door. "Come in. Everyone's in the living room."

Juliet blinked as she looked around at all of the Cullens assembled in the sitting room. As soon as her eyes fell on the smallest of the Cullens, she left Bella's side and tackled the boy. "I'm so sorry, Matthew! I didn't mean to make you angry! Can we please be friends?"

Matthew hugged her back as the small girl cried into his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, Juliet. Honest."

Juliet sniffled as she looked up at him. "Then why don't you answer your phone when I call?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That's why we've invited you here today, Juliet." He smiled as he knelt down in front of the sniffling girl. "You have to swear to me right now, though, that you won't tell anyone our secret. If people find out our secret, we'll have to leave and you'll never see Matthew again."

Juliet made an 'x' shape over her heart multiple times as she spoke. "Cross my heart! I won't tell anyone!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Edward muttered.

"Juliet," Esme began gently. "there's no easy way to say this. All of us: Edward, myself, even Matthew, we aren't human."

Juliet's eyes widened and she poked Matthew accusingly in the cheek. "You told me you guys weren't superheroes!"

Esme laughed as did the other Cullens. "No, Juliet, we aren't superheroes. We're vampires."

Juliet blinked. "Like Dracula?"

Emmet let out a howl of laughter. "Something like that."

Juliet's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why Matthew freaked out when I was bleeding! You guys drink blood!"

"Well, we drink animal blood." Carlisle interjected before Emmet could say something stupid. "We value human life and therefore choose not to take it. That is why our eyes are this color."

Juliet frowned thoughtfully as she forced Matthew's mouth open. Her frown deepened. "Where are your fangs?"

Alice giggled as she skipped over to the two children. "We don't have fangs."

Juliet pouted. "But that's what makes vampires look cool! You guys are lame vampires!"

"Even me?" Matthew asked sadly.

Juliet quickly shook her head and went back to hugging Matthew. "No! Matthew's an amazing vampire!"

Matthew smiled. "So, you aren't scared of me?"

Juliet grinned as she looked up at Matthew. "No way! Why would I be scared of you?"

"I almost bit you." Matthew whispered.

"But you didn't so it's okay!" Juliet grinned. Her frown returned. "So, vampires don't get older, right?" At Alice's affirmative nod, Juliet pouted. "Then that means I'm gonna get older and you won't! That's not fair!"

Matthew laughed. "I don't think it's going to be fun being six forever."

Juliet released Matthew and crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse to get any bigger. I'm not going to have a birthday anymore so I can be four forever!"

Carlisle smiled as he watched Edward argue with Juliet about her impossible decision. He turned his attention to Esme. "Do you think it was okay to tell her?"

Esme giggled as Juliet started yelling at Edward. "I think so."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Getting only two reviews really bummed me out so this is all I felt like writing. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Baseball

**Thank you so much to: Sakura02, TheDarkness137, i-heart-music-is-life, XxBloodyRiverxX, and xXWolfAngelXx for reviewing! You guys are awesome and because of the five of you, I'll keep writing.**

**I realize that we've moved rather quickly through the Twilight book. The thing is, I didn't exactly plan too much excitement for the Twilight part of the series. Don't worry though, we've still got at least five more chapters before we move on to New Moon. **

**I'm so sorry this is a week late guys! I've been feeling kind of down lately and I don't like forcing a chapter because then it comes out horribly.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to let Juliet come?" Matthew asked nervously as he buttoned up his baseball shirt. He adjusted his baseball cap and examined himself in the mirror.

Alice giggled as she took Matthew's hand in hers. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Edward's waiting for you downstairs."

"Do you think this is the right size for the kid?" Rosalie asked. She held up a baseball outfit similar to Matthew's. Instead of pants, though, it had a little black skirt with black leggings.

"I think she will look simply adorable." Esme smiled as she walked into the room.

"Get down here, Matthew! We're going to be late!" Edward shouted. "We need to get Bella and the mutt from Bella's house."

"Don't call her that!" Matthew shouted as he glided down the stairs. He had a bag over his shoulder with Juliet's baseball uniform in it. "She isn't a mutt. She's really nice and she's my friend! You better be nice to her or I'll tell Bella. She doesn't like when you're mean to us."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just get in the jeep. I liked you better when you were quiet."

Matthew smiled the whole way to Bella's house. He loved getting to ride in the jeep. He bounced happily up and down in his seat. This was going to be his first baseball game as a vampire and he was going to get to play it with Juliet there.

"Could you stop thinking about her for at least five minutes?" Edward grouched.

"Only if you stop thinking about Bella." Matthew quipped back.

Edward rolled his eyes but ruffled Matthew's hair. "Smart aleck."

The two pulled up to the Swan's house. Juliet was sitting out on the porch in a yellow raincoat and red boots. She squealed happily and ran over to the jeep. She bounced up and down on her heels while she waited for Matthew to come out of the jeep. As soon as his feet touched the ground, her arms were wrapped around him. "Matthew!"

Matthew smiled and tensely returned the hug. "Hi Juliet."

Juliet quickly let go. "I'm sorry! Does it bother you when I hug you?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. You just smell really good." He held the bag out to Juliet. "Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all picked out a uniform for you. I hope you like it."

"I'll tell them thank you when we get there." Juliet held her hand out to Matthew. "Is it okay if we hold hands?"

Matthew beamed at her. "Yeah." He took her hand in his and the two walked into the Swan house.

"I'm gonna change!" Juliet announced as she ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, Matthew, come over here." Chief Swan motioned Matthew away from the room that Bella and Edward were talking in. He knelt to Matthew's level. "Do you think you could keep an eye on those two?"

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "You mean spy on them?"

"Something like that." Chief Swan said. "Just make sure they don't do anything they shouldn't do."

Matthew really wasn't quite sure what Chief Swan meant but he smiled and nodded. "Okay, Chief Swan."

"Matthew, let's go." Juliet skipped into the room. She twirled around. "What do you think?"

"You look really cute, Juliet." Matthew whispered. He took her hand in his and led her back to the foyer where Bella and Edward were waiting. Matthew smiled at Edward. He knew his 'brother' had heard his conversation with Chief Swan. "Ready to go, Edward?"

Edward smiled at Charlie and led the small group out of the house. "Children in the back."

Bella raised an eyebrow at the harnesses in the jeep. "Where exactly are we going?" She hoisted Juliet up into the jeep and strapped the small four year old into the jeep. Once that was taken care of, Bella hopped into the front seat beside Edward.

Juliet pouted at Matthew, whom was sitting beside her. "How come you don't have to wear a seatbelt?"

"'Cause if we get in a wreck, I won't get hurt." Matthew explained soothingly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Juliet bounced up and down excitedly in her seat. "So, me and Bella are gonna get to play baseball with you guys?"

"You two are going to help Esme referee." Edward explained. He parked the jeep just outside of a heavily wooded area and got out. "We're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot."

While Bella attempted to convince Edward to try and force the jeep through the forest, Juliet happily hopped onto Matthew's back. She wrapped her arms tightly around Matthew's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She giggled when she looked over to see why Bella wasn't talking anymore. "Bella and Edward are kissing."

"Gross." Matthew answered. "I'm gonna take Juliet to the field!" Matthew announced to Edward. He smiled at Juliet. "You might want to close your eyes so the wind doesn't hurt 'em."

Juliet squealed excitedly as Matthew took off. He was going so fast! Faster than any car she had ever been in. Even faster than a roller coaster. She wanted to tell him how cool it all was but she thought better of it. She really didn't want to swallow a bug.

"My Julie-Wulie is here!" Emmett cried excitedly. He plucked Juliet off of Matthew's back and hugged her tightly.

"Too tight, Emmie!" Juliet gasped out.

"Sorry! I forgot you're a human." Emmett put her back on the ground beside Matthew. "Are you excited?"

Juliet grinned. "Yeah!" She turned her attention to Matthew. "That was so cool! Can we do that again? Ah, I need to go tell Ms. Esme thank you!" Juliet scampered over to Esme.

Emmett ruffled Matthew's hair. "You got yourself a cute girlfriend."

Matthew huffed as he fixed his hair. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend."

Emmett rolled his eyes and wandered off muttering about 'kids these days'.

Juliet had a wide smile on her face as she approached Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you for the outfit, Ms. Esme. It's really pretty. Do I get to keep it?"

Esme smiled. "You're very welcome but it was Rosalie that made your outfit. You'll have to go thank her and ask her."

Juliet shifted nervously. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Ms. Esme."

Esme tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Well," Juliet sighed. "because Rosalie doesn't like me very much."

Rosalie huffed at the pointed look Esme gave her. She walked over to where Juliet and Esme were. "I…don't dislike you…" Rosalie mumbled.

Juliet beamed up at her. "Really? Oh! Thank you so much for the outfit, Rosalie! Can I keep it?"

Rosalie had to admit, Juliet had very adorable puppy eyes. "Sure." She looked up as Bella and Edward broke through the tree line. "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

"Gross!" Matthew shouted and covered his ears. "Keep your icky thoughts to yourself, Edward!"

Edward flicked Matthew in the back of his head. "Stop reading my mind if it bothers you so much."

"Be nice to Matthew, Eddie!" Juliet shouted.

If Edward wasn't a vampire, he was sure he would have a migraine. "Let's just start this game."

"Are you gonna cheer me on?" Matthew asked Juliet.

"Of course!" Juliet leaned forward and kissed Matthew's cheek. "Beat Eddie's team!"

Esme laughed. "Bella, you and Juliet come stand by me."

Juliet kept her arms wrapped around Bella's leg as the game began. She was standing in between Bella and Esme. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the vampires play their baseball game. She looked enviously up at Esme. "You guys are so cool."

Esme smiled and took Juliet's hand in hers. "Why thank you, Juliet." She suddenly tensed, her eyes trained on Alice. "What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't see them at all. They heard us playing and changed their path."

Juliet looked at all the vampires. She tugged on Esme's arm. "Who's coming, Ms. Esme?"

Carlisle turned his attention to Edward. "Can you and Matthew get them out of here?"

Edward scowled as he shook his head. "They'll be here in less than five minutes. They want to play. Besides, with us running with the two of them, they might try to hunt us down."

Emmett kicked the ground. "How many are there?"

"Three." Alice answered.

Juliet huffed as Edward came to stand in front of her and Bella. She pulled on his pants. "What's going on, Eddie? Did something bad happen?"

Edward glanced down at her. Faster than Juliet could comprehend, he had yanked her hair out of it's ponytail and messed it up. "You and Bella need to stay behind me. Matthew," he warned. "keep playing. If both of us are standing over here, it will look suspicious."

Bella picked Juliet up and held her close. "The others are coming now." She readjusted Juliet in her arms so she could pull her hair out of it's ponytail.

Edward messed her hair up as well. "Just don't move."

The game continued on though with much less enthusiasm. Matthew kept hopping from foot to foot, anxious to be where Juliet was. He could tell she was scared. Her face was covered by her long hair and she had her head buried in Bella's neck. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Bella's neck. He wanted to go comfort her and let her know nothing bad was going to happen to her. He wouldn't allow it.

When the group of three emerged from the woods, Matthew fought the urge to bolt over to Juliet.

_Stay calm. If you come over here, it'll be obvious._ Edward said tensely in his mind.

_"I'm know."_

The man in the middle smiled as he approached. "I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James. We thought we heard a game and were wondering if we could join."

Carlisle smiled back. "I am Carlisle. This is my family…" He introduced them in groups.

Laurent's eyes fell upon Matthew. "That is an immortal child. They are forbidden."

Rosalie moved to stand protectively in front of Matthew. "Don't you touch him."

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned. His smile never wavered as he looked at Laurent. "We saved him from death. His mother, Samantha Hagarty, asked us to."

Laurent's eyes widened slightly. "That boy is Samantha Hagarty's son? I didn't realize she had any children."

Matthew tilted his head to the side. He was slightly relieved that the group wasn't paying much attention to Juliet. "You knew my mother?"

"We just finished up our game so we'll be taking our leave now." Carlisle interjected. "Perhaps we can play another time. Are you staying in this area for long?"

Matthew tensed. He could hear the faintest sounds of sniffling. _Don't cry, Juliet. If you cry, they'll know you aren't a vampire. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you._

_I'm scared, Matthew. I don't like them. Especially that guy._

Matthew examined Laurent for a moment. _I don't think he's so bad. Just stay calm._

_Not him! _Juliet wailed in her mind. _The other one! I can feel him staring at me and Bella. I don't like him! Make them go away!_

The wind picked up at that moment. Matthew was beside Edward in an instant, hissing at James. _Edward!_

_Just focus, Matthew._ Even in his mind, Edward's voice was tense.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked, genuinely curious.

"Make them go away. Make them go away." Juliet whispered into Bella's neck. She didn't think it mattered much if she cried anymore. The other vampires were well aware that her and Bella were human. "Bella, make them go away."

Alice and Emmett were at Bella's side in an instant. Alice gently pried Juliet from Bella. "Shhh. Don't cry Juliet. Everything is okay."

Matthew stayed by Alice's side as they walked slowly to the forest's edge. As soon as they were in the trees they were all running. _It's okay. I won't let him hurt you._

They reached the jeep quickly. Alice strapped Juliet in beside Bella and then slid into the front seat. Matthew was at Juliet's side in an instant, followed by Emmett.

"Matthew…" Juliet couldn't say anymore. She began crying as Matthew hugged her tightly. She could feel the car speed up as Bella began screaming at Edward to take her home. She held Matthew tighter. Alice was talking calmly to Edward while he was practically growling. She lifted her tear stained face up to look at Matthew. Her eyes shifted over to where Emmett was.

Emmett noticed and smiled. It was strained. He patted her head. "Don't worry, Julie. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you. I won't let it. Neither will Matthew." He added when he saw the glare Matthew shot him.

The car suddenly screeched to a halt on the side of the highway. Alice and Edward were arguing again. Bella had finally had enough. "Look, you can take me home." She ignored the growled out no Edward said. "I'll tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. He won't call the cops on you guys and you can take me anywhere."

Edward finally relented. He spun the jeep around and they were once again heading to the Swan's house. "You have fifteen minutes to pack."

"What about Juliet?" Matthew asked, still holding her tightly.

"Sending her home is the safest thing we could possibly do right now." Edward said.

"No way!" Juliet was ready to throw a full blown temper tantrum. "Wherever Bella goes, I go! You aren't leaving me behind! I wanna go too!"

"Her family will kill us." Edward hissed when he saw the look Alice gave him.

"I can call Grandpa Billy and tell him Bella wanted me to see Phoenix and that I really wanna go. He'll let me." Juliet said confidently.

Alice pulled her phone out and handed it to Juliet. She watched in amusement as Juliet wove her story of Bella being homesick and how Bella and she missed seeing the sun. If Alice hadn't been in the car with Juliet and known the plan, she may have been tricked by the story herself. She took her phone back. "Aren't you just the little manipulator."

Juliet grinned and said nothing.

"So, Jasper and I will take Bella and Juliet to Phoenix." Alice said.

Edward glanced over at her. "What are you going to do in Phoenix?"

Alice rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Stay indoors of course."

"I wanna go with Juliet too." Matthew piped up.

"No." Edward said firmly. "You're staying with me. If you go with them, James will know something is up."

Juliet smiled brightly at Matthew and went back to hugging him. "I'll be okay, Matthew. Alice and Jazzie will be with me. It'll only be for a few days. Promise." She held her pinky out.

Matthew hesitated before linking his pinky with hers. "Promise." _I won't let anything happen to you, Juliet. I'll protect you no matter what._

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. How exciting. What shall happen to everyone? Who exactly was Matthew's mother? Review to find out!**


	9. Arizona

**I'm so sorry that I just disappeared for a few weeks! You see, I've been writing this original novel for…three years now. I finally had the story down and knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I, being the crazy person that I am, decided I wanted to complete the novel before school started in one week. I wrote thirteen chapters in one week guys! I finished the first draft! I was so happy, I cried like a baby. **

**That next week, school and work started back up and it was way too crazy to try and write anything. Now that I've got my schedule down, I'm going to get back to updating! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**XxBloodyRiverxX: He's actually 6 years old so I hope that's still considered a child. Lol, James was pretty cool in the movie.**

**Sakura02: I couldn't think of anything better and I wasn't going to put my last name or yours so I picked a really random person!**

**Thank you so much to: xXWolfAngelXx, RosesAndStripes, Meco45, Sunset on Heartache, Jedigal95, i-heart-music-is-life, Haruna Uchiha, and mitsuchan325 for reviewing. You guys make me super happy!**

* * *

Juliet blinked slowly as she looked around her. She was in the woods close to her home, more precisely, in No Man's Land. She frowned thoughtfully. The last thing she remembered was having to say goodbye to all of the Cullens. It had been especially difficult when she reached Matthew and she had cried. He promised her they would see each other soon and she believed him. After that, she had climbed into the car with Jasper, Alice, and Bella.

"Is this a dream?" She asked aloud, grinning as her voice echoed around her. She tilted her head to the side when she saw a wolf cub sitting in front of her, its head mirroring her actions.

It was a cute wolf cub, to say the least. It had soft white fur. One of its ears drooped down and its wet black nose poked at Juliet curiously. Juliet returned the favor by poking the wolf cub in the side. She giggled and the cub wagged its tail. Juliet looked thoughtfully at the cub when she noticed its brown eyes were identical to hers. She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly felt a pressure on her shoulder.

"Juliet," Alice cooed. "we're here. Come on, sweetie."

Juliet reluctantly opened her eyes. Thoughts of the past twenty-four hours flashed through her mind; having to stop at the Swan's house so Bella could lie to Charlie and hurt him, Laurent showing up at the Cullens' home, Matthew smiling sadly at her. She flopped her head over to the side and saw Bella was sound asleep. She yawned and reluctantly dragged herself out of the car. She didn't get more than a foot away before she gave up the notion of walking and curled up on the pavement.

Jasper sighed as he turned to Alice. He saw that she was busy with dragging Bella out of the car. Resigning himself to his fate, he stiffly picked Juliet up and carried her into the hotel.

* * *

Juliet woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was something warm snuggling tightly against her. Disentangling herself from the warm object, Juliet rubbed the sleep from her eye and kicked the covers off. She glanced to her side and saw that Bella was sound asleep right next to her in the bed. She sighed as she carefully tucked Bella back in with the covers before making her way over to the door.

Alice opened it before Juliet had a chance to twist the knob. "Go back to bed. It's one in the morning."

"No." Juliet whimpered defiantly. Flashes of her nightmare flitted through her mind. James had killed everyone in her dream, even the little white wolf cub. Tears fell from her eyes. She missed her grandfather, her uncle, and most of all, she missed Matthew.

Alice quickly ushered her into the room. "Don't cry. It's okay. Everything's okay." She held the little girl in her arms, cooing softly to her.

Jasper glanced over to where the small girl stood crying. Cautiously, he approached her. Looking at Alice for encouragement, he placed his hand on top of Juliet's head. "It was only a nightmare." He whispered soothingly. "It wasn't real. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Juliet's tears stopped and she was no longer afraid. She pouted up at Jasper. "That's not fair, Jazzie."

Jasper cracked a small smile at the young girl's nickname for him. "You need to sleep. You look tired."

Juliet shook her head rapidly. "No. If I do, the nightmares will come back."

Jasper sighed before leading her over to the couch. He sat down and placed a pillow on his lap and grabbed a small throw over the side. He waited patiently for Juliet to catch on.

"Is that okay?" Juliet asked as she curled up beside Jasper. She sighed happily as he put the blanket over her and began rubbing her back. It reminded her of her mother.

"It's fine." Jasper said. "Just go to sleep."

Juliet did just that for the better part of the day. There wasn't much else to do since Jasper insisted on leaving the TV on the news channel though no one was watching it. She remained curled up on the couch, her head resting on the pillow in Jasper's lap. She was aware at one point of Bella sitting in front of her and smoothing her hair down. Jasper never ceased rubbing her back, assuring her the nightmares wouldn't return. She was startled awake finally when Jasper suddenly shot up and made a beeline for the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked as she scrambled to keep up with him. She stood in the doorway, not sure what to make of Alice's blank stare and rushed whispers. "Is Alice okay?"

Alice's eyes refocused and she smiled charmingly at Juliet. "Everything's fine. Don't worry, Juliet."

Juliet frowned. She didn't like that smile. It was the same smile her mother used when her and Juliet's father had been arguing.

"What does all of that mean?" Bella asked.

"The tracker has changed his course." Jasper answered. He eyed Juliet out of the corner of his eye as she came over and once again curled up against him.

Both Bella and Juliet jumped at the sound of the ringing phone. The two watched intently as Alice spoke in a rushed voice to Carlisle, occasionally throwing looks their way. When she handed Bella the phone, Juliet began pouting.

"I wanna talk to Matthew." She tugged on Bella's sleeve.

Bella waved her off, holding a finger up. She spoke to Edward for a few minutes before smiling at Juliet and handing her the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Juliet blinked. "Matthew?"

"No, it's me." Edward answered.

The confusion was clear on Juliet's face. Last she checked, Edward didn't care much for her. "Why're you talking to me, Eddie?"

Edward was silent for a few moments. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" Juliet asked, honestly curious.

"….are you okay or not?" He asked.

"Yeah. Can I talk to Matthew now?" Juliet beamed though she knew Edward couldn't see it. "Thank you, Eddie!"

"Juliet?" Matthew's soft voice whispered.

"Matthew!" Juliet squealed excitedly. She barely noticed the others leaving the room. "I miss you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine. I slept aaaaalllll day and Jazzie let me us him as a pillow." The happiness left her voice. "Am I gonna get to see you soon?"

Matthew was quiet for a moment. "As soon as we make James go away."

"That could take forever!" Juliet whispered. "I'm not gonna live forever. So, I might never get to see you again?"

"No!" Matthew said firmly. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**And….we're gonna stop there 'cause I'm tired and I can't write anymore. I apologize for the lame ending. Next week will be all action packed and exciting so please be patient! Review please!**


	10. James

**Sakura02: Don't worry! Juliet and Matthew shall be reunited soon enough!**

**RosesAndStripes: Yes, I accidentally uploaded one of the chapters to the sequel to my Death Note fic. The first one is called Can We Keep Them and then the sequel is called Time of Dying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks so much to: Meco45, and Haruna Uchiha for reviewing!**

* * *

Juliet had been sleeping peacefully after what seemed like an eternity when she was suddenly being shaken awake. She rubbed her sleepy brown eyes and looked at the frantic face of Bella. "What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella said nothing, only pulling the little girl into a tight hug. "Juliet, I'm so sorry."

Becoming alarmed, Juliet patted Bella's back. "What's wrong?"

Bella didn't answer. "We're going to the airport to meet Edward and Matthew. They're going to take us far away until the others take care of James, okay?"

Juliet's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm going to see Matthew again!?"

"Yes…" Bella answered slowly. It broke her heart as the small group left the hotel and drove to the airport to meet Edward and the others. She watched sadly as Juliet bounced up and down in the seat excitedly. As the four sat in the airport waiting for the plane to land, Bella held Juliet in her lap.

"They're gonna be early!" Juliet squealed happily as she watched the Seattle flight change it's time of landing.

"Jasper, can you come with Juliet and I to get breakfast?" Bella asked as she stood up with Juliet in her arms.

Juliet pouted. "But…what about Matthew and Eddie?"

"We'll come right back." Bella promised. As Jasper led Bella towards the cafés, Bella suddenly told him she need to use the bathroom. "Juliet, you should try too. You haven't gone since early this morning."

Juliet sighed but allowed Bella to carry her into the bathroom. She yelped as Bella was suddenly running towards the opposite side of the bathroom where another exit was. "Bella, what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, Juliet." Bella answered as she shoved her way onto a crowded elevator. She didn't say anything more until the two were sitting on a bus heading for a hotel. "He has my mother."

Juliet's eyes widened. "The scary man?"

"Yes." Bella answered softly. "He wants the both of us to go to the dance studio in exchange for my mother's life. I won't let him hurt you, though." Bella answered quickly. "Please don't hate me, Juliet."

Juliet wrapped her arms around Bella's middle. Truth be told, she was terrified. She wished she could have gotten to see Matthew again. She sniffled but held her tears at bay. "I won't let him hurt you either." She said with a wavering voice. "I won't let him. I'll protect you, Bella."

The two girls were silent as they hopped from the bus into a cab and to Bella's old house. Juliet noticed that the house was very pretty and she enjoyed the sun warming her skin. She hadn't seen the sun so bright in what felt like ages. She reluctantly entered the house and watched as Bella dialed a number. She realized it was James Bella was talking to and she growled.

Bella glanced down at her before handing her the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"What?" Juliet snapped. Her mother had always told her to be polite to her elders but she figured that rule didn't apply to someone like James.

"Ah, I just wanted to make sure Bella had brought you with her. You wouldn't want Bella's poor mother to get hurt, would you?"

"You're a meanie for trying to hurt Bella's mommy!" Juliet hissed. "I hope Eddie beats you up."

James chuckled. "Hand the phone back to Bella."

Juliet did as she was told, sticking her tongue out at the phone. "Are we going now?" She asked as Bella hung up the phone.

"Yes." Bella said softly as she took Juliet's hand and led her to the dance studio. "I won't let anything happen to you." She promised.

"I know." Juliet grinned brightly at her. "I'm not scared of him! Eddie will come and beat him up! I know he will." Juliet said with confidence.

Bella smiled sadly at her before opening the doors to the dance studio. "Stay close to me." She whispered as they entered the dark, cool, lobby. Bella looked around for a moment until she heard her mother's voice coming from one of the dance rooms. She ran at full speed, dragging Juliet with her.

Juliet was the first of the two to realize Bella's mother's voice was in fact coming from a recording on a TV, not from Bella's actual mother. She was also the first to notice James standing beside the back exit. "Bella…" she whimpered, fear finally catching up to her.

Bell stood protectively in front of the small girl. "Please, don't hurt Juliet. Just let her go. She's just a child."

James waved his hand dismissively as he approached. "This is really all rather disappointing. I had hoped for more of a challenge. Do you think your boyfriend will avenge you?" He asked hopefully.

"Eddie's going to beat you up!" Juliet shouted before Bella slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I hope he won't." Bella answered calmly, ignoring Juliet struggling against her hand. "I asked him not to in a letter I left him."

"Hmm…" James mused thoughtfully. "I hope you don't mind if I leave your boyfriend, Edward, a message of my own." He motioned to a video camera that was already recording. "Since he was far too weak to make the decision that could have saved you, he should see the consequences of his actions."

"What are you talking about?" Bella hissed.

"You see, there was a pretty little thing that was once my prey. A vampire that worked at the asylum she was kept at stole her away. She was in there for her visions, you know. Poor thing got the shock treatment though I suppose that was better than being burned at the stake. He turned her, making her no longer an amusement for me."

"Alice…" Bella gasped out. She glanced down at where Juliet had become very still. "What do you want from Juliet?"

"She's friends with that little boy, Matthew." James drawled. "Matthew's mother was someone…well known in our society. I'm curious as to whether her son has the same gifts as her. I'm sure if I dangle his little friend in front of him, he'll come right to me."

Juliet finally managed to pull Bella's hand off from her mouth. "Leave Matthew alone! If you hurt him…I'll…I'll…" her voice cracked. She was scared. Tears of frustration and fear fell down her cheeks.

As James began circling them, Bella made sure to keep Juliet behind her and as far away from the hunter as possible. Juliet was terrified as James crouched down and his lips pulled back in a sneer. Suddenly, Bella was running with Juliet in her arms towards the exit. They were so close, so close.

James was upon them in a matter of moments. He yanked Juliet out of Bella's grip and flung Bella into a group of mirrors. He leered at the small girl kicking in his grasp. "Now, now, you just need to calm down. I'll deal with you when I'm through with her." He frowned as Juliet managed to kick him in the face. It had actually almost hurt him. He snarled. "You just need to not move for a while."

Juliet screamed in agony as James broke both her ankles. The pain increased as her threw her into a wall. She whimpered as she watched in horror as James broke Bella's leg and smashed her head into the broken mirrors. "Bella!" She wailed. She could see the blood dripping down Bella's hair and James stiffening. "Bella!" She screamed as she watched in horror as James bit Bella's hand.

It was then a snarl echoed through the room and Edward sent James flying away from Bella. Matthew was beside Juliet in an instant. "Juliet!" His voice was laced with worry as he noticed the odd angle her ankles were at.

Juliet allowed the tears to flow freely as Matthew hugged her. "I was so scared!" She cried. She looked up when she heard a scream but quickly averted her eyes. The image of Emmett and Jasper ripping James apart lingered behind her eyelids.

"You two stay here." Carlisle said softly. He frowned at Juliet's ankles.

"Help Bella first." Juliet pleaded. "He bit her! James bit her!"

"Don't move." Carlisle said firmly. He knelt beside Juliet and pulled a shot out of his bag. "This is going to make you sleepy Juliet but it will make the pain go away."

Juliet buried her face in Matthew's shoulder as the needle pierced her skin. The effects were almost instantaneous. She remained wrapped in Matthew's arms, voices rising and falling around her. "I'm so glad I got to see you again, Matthew. I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again."

"It's okay." Matthew soothed, holding his friend tightly. "Go to sleep."

* * *

**Only one more chapter now before we move on to New Moon! Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	11. Hospital

**Sakura02: well, if I didn't break her ankles she would've kept getting up and trying to attack James and that wouldn't have been good.**

**Meco45: Ouch, I'm sorry you broke your ankles! I've never broken a bone before and I hope I never do. My sister broke her leg once and it seemed very painful.**

**SaiyukiSucker: ****:) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Thank you: Haruna Uchiha for reviewing.**

**More reviews would make me write longer chapters –hint hint-**

* * *

"Juliet, please wake up." Matthew whimpered. He was sitting beside Juliet's hospital bed holding her hand. She hadn't woken up since the shot Carlisle gave her.

"Matthew…your hand is really cold." Juliet smiled weakly. Her vision went in and out of focus as she took in her surroundings. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Matthew climbed into the bed and hugged Juliet tightly. "Everyone's okay! Bella is in the room next to yours. How do you feel?" Matthew rained kisses all over Juliet's cheeks and smiled as she giggled.

"I can't feel my ankles." Juliet pouted.

Matthew hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get there before you got hurt. It's all my fault."

Juliet gave Matthew a one arm hug. "That's not true. You did save me! And I'm fine so it's okay!" She frowned as she thought back to what James had said. "Hey, Matthew, how come James said he knew your mommy?"

Matthew pulled away from Juliet and sat beside her on the bed. He stretched his legs out and wiggled his toes. "I don't know. My mom never told me what her job was. Sometimes, she'd disappear for a long time and leave me home by myself."

"I see you're finally awake." Carlisle smiled as he walked in. He first ruffled Matthew's hair and then Juliet's. "Your ankles seem to be healing remarkably quickly, Miss Juliet. Luckily, it seems only one of them was broken. The other was just twisted badly."

Juliet grinned. "Can I have a pink cast? Oh! Does Grandpa Billy know what happened?"

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so, Juliet. He's not happy at all. He'll meet us at the airport when we return to Washington."

"Is he going to let me see Matthew still?" Juliet didn't like the long pause. "That's not fair! I wanna talk to him right now!"

Carlisle sighed as he handed Juliet his cellphone. "I don't think you talking to your grandfather is going to change much."

Juliet was silent as the phone rang. She held Matthew's hand tightly as she waited for her grandfather to pick up the phone. "Grandpa Billy?...I'm okay! Mr. Carlisle said I'm healing really fast…Please don't be mad at Matthew and his family…but…no…I don't care!....'cause it's not Matthew's fault I got hurt!....if you don't let me play with Matthew anymore, I won't speak to you!...Please?...'cause he's my best friend…"

Matthew watched the emotions playing across Juliet's face. They went from sad, to angry, to sad again, and finally a bright smile lit across her face. "Juliet, can I talk to your grandpa for a minute?"

Juliet hesitated before nodding her head. "Grandpa Billy, Matthew wants to talk to you so be nice to him, okay?" She reluctantly handed the phone to Matthew.

"Mr. Billy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of let Juliet get hurt like that. If you'll let her still be my friend, I promise I won't let her get hurt ever again." He chewed nervously on his lip as he waited for Billy's answer. His eyes lit up when he heard a reluctant affirmative. "Thank you, Mr. Billy!"

Juliet took the phone from Matthew. "Thank you Grandpa Billy! I love you and I miss you and Uncle Jacob." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Carlisle. "Thanks Mr. Carlisle."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well aren't you the spoiled little princess."

* * *

"Wow, you both look pretty." Juliet said shyly as Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs in their prom dresses. "Where's Eddie and Bella?"

"Oh, we're going to meet them there." Alice giggled. She ruffled Juliet and Matthew's hair. "How's your ankle doing, Juliet?" She gently tapped the hot pink cast that adorned Juliet's left leg.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks for signing it." Juliet grinned as she looked at all of the little messages scrawled neatly across her cast.

"You wanna go play?" Matthew asked. He took Juliet's hand in his and gently pulled her onto his back. He carried her up the stairs and into his room. He carefully put her on the ground. "Let's color, okay?"

Juliet sat down next to Matthew. She placed the coloring book in her lap and began coloring. The two children kept the colors in between them and they colored silently for a while. Matthew was aware when Esme poked her head in to make sure the two were all right before leaving the two alone.

Matthew blinked when Juliet grabbed his face and quickly kissed him. "What was that for?"

Juliet grinned. "'Cause I love you. You're supposed to kiss the people you love."

"Oh…" Matthew leaned down and kissed Juliet. "I love you too!"

"Hey," Esme smiled as she stuck her head into the room. "I've made you two a pallet in the living room if you want to come down and watch a movie."

Matthew carried Juliet back down the stairs and the two children laid down on the soft comforter on the floor. The two were on the their stomachs holding hands while they watched a Disney movie. Juliet wanted to stay awake to see Alice and the others. As the clock ticked closer to midnight, her eyes began drooping.

Matthew looked over and smiled when he saw Juliet was sleeping. With his free hand, he moved her stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Juliet. I promise I won't leave you again."

Despite the fact that she was asleep, Juliet smiled.

* * *

**And….there's the end of the Twilight book. Next chapter will start New Moon! Will Matthew be able to keep his promise to Juliet? Will the two be able to remain friends as things begin to drastically change around them? Review please?**


	12. Birthday

**I love The Principal's Office. It cracks me up how stupid some teenagers can be. No offense to all of my reviewers out there that are teenagers! I make fun of the adults that are stupid on TV too. **

**I swear I'm about ready to punch a certain mopey teenager in her whiney face. Sakura02, you know who I'm talking about. If I have to hear her crying about her idiot boyfriend one more time and if she causes anymore tension between my parents, all hell shall break loose.**

**ChristinaHale: I can't just tell you the answers, silly! If you keep reading and reviewing, though, you'll get your answers soon enough.**

**Thanks: Meco45, Sakura02, sprazinko, Haruna Uchiha, and SaiyukiSucker for your reviews.**

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." Juliet hopped from one foot to the other as she peered out the window. Her black hair was in two braided pigtails. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple sweater. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Can you be quiet for five minutes?" Jacob rolled his eyes from his position on the couch.

Juliet turned and looked at her uncle for a moment. "You're just jealous 'cause I get to spend the evening with Bella and you don't."

"Be nice." Billy rolled into the living room. "Now, Juliet, you need to be home by 9, do you understand?"

"Uh huh." She grinned when she saw the beat up truck pull into the driveway. "Bye Uncle Jacob. Grandpa Billy." She ran to each and kissed their cheeks before running out of the house. She patted her pocket to make sure her present for Bella was still there. "Bella!"

As soon as Bella's feet were planted on the ground, she had a small child attached to her. She smiled. "Hi, Juliet."

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Juliet kissed her cheek. "I got you a present." She fished around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a pretty seashell. She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't have any money to buy you something so I found this and I thought it was pretty like you so I thought you might like it."

"Thank you." Bella pocketed the seashell and carried Juliet over to the other side. She strapped the tiny girl into her car seat and then the two were heading back towards Bella's house.

"Hi Charlie." Juliet smiled as she hopped out of the truck.

"Hey, Juliet." Charlie ruffled the small girl's hair and chuckled at her put out look. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Juliet tilted her head to the side but nodded her head. She followed Charlie into the kitchen while Bella waited in the living room for Edward to show up. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

Charlie knelt to Juliet's level. "Make sure Edward doesn't hurt her again."

Juliet frowned. "Edward won't hurt Bella. He loves her a lot." She looked up when she heard Bella open the door. She ran over to the two teenagers and grinned. "Hi Eddie!" She hugged him tightly around his legs. "Where's Matthew?"

"Here." Matthew peeked from behind Edward's legs and smiled.

Juliet immediately released Edward and hugged Matthew. "I've missed you!"

"All right, let's go." Edward ushered the two children out with one hand and took Bella's hand with his other. "Alice will be angry if we're late."

Matthew held Juliet's hand in his and smiled shyly at her. "You look pretty."

Juliet grinned and kissed Mathew's cheek. She crinkled her nose. "Your cheek is really cold." She squeaked when she was lifted up. "Where are me and Matthew gonna sit?"

"You two are just going to have to squeeze in between me and Edward." Bella smiled as Edward climbed into the driver's seat with Matthew beside him and then Juliet and then herself.

The ride was fairly silent save for Edward complaining about Bella's radio. Juliet was rather bored so she and Matthew began playing rock, paper, scissors. However, Juliet soon grew bored with this as well since Matthew already knew what move she was going to make before she made it.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Don't even start that." Edward leaned over and lightly tapped her head.

"Where's my Julie Wulie?" Emmett grinned from his spot on the front porch.

"Emmett!" Juliet squealed and leapt over both Matthew and Edward to get to the giant vampire. She giggled as he lifted her in the air and spun her around. "I missed you!"

Matthew followed after her and stood patiently beside Emmett while he waited for his brother to release his friend. He held Esme's hand and swayed back and forth on his heels. "Emmett, give her back."

"Here you go." Emmett put Juliet back on the ground right beside Matthew. "I'll be right back."

Esme ushered everyone inside though it took some coaxing to get Juliet in. The little girl wanted to know where Emmett had run off to. Juliet and Matthew plopped on the ground as soon as they reached the living room where the cake and presents were. "Open your presents, Bella." Juliet said excitedly.

Matthew shuffled forward first, nervously holding a small package out to Bella. "I got this for you. Esme helped me get it."

Bella smiled as she pulled out a glass rose. "Aw, thank you Matthew." She hugged him gently.

Matthew smiled and quickly went back over to Juliet. The two watched Bella's puzzled expression as she unwrapped a present that was an empty box. "It's a radio for your car." Matthew explained.

"Emmett's putting it in right now so you can't return it." Alice said in a sing-song voice. "It's from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper."

Bella thanked both Rosalie and Jasper and shouted her thanks to Emmett whom was still outside. She frowned when Alice handed her a box that was from said vampire girl and Edward. "You promised." She said accusingly to Edward.

Edward held his hands up in defense. "I didn't spend a penny on it."

"Bella, that's not how you open presents!" Juliet protested as she watched Bella sliding her finger under the wrapping paper. Everything that happened next happened so quickly, Juliet wasn't sure what had happened.

Matthew saw what was happening much quicker than Juliet did. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed Juliet and pulled her away just as Bella stumbled towards them and into the table. He held Juliet tightly even as she screamed and struggled against him. He watched his brothers subdue Jasper.

"Matthew, I think it would be best if you took Juliet home now." Carlisle said tensely as he observed Bella's wounds.

"Okay…" Matthew put Juliet on his back and ran out of the house and back to No Man's land. He gently put Juliet on the ground. "I'm sorry about what happened." He said softly, holding Juliet's hands in his.

Juliet gave him a shaky smile. "Will Bella be okay?"

"Yeah. Carlisle will take care of her. I better go home now…" He stiffened as Juliet suddenly hugged him tightly. Carefully, he hugged her back. He frowned when he felt Juliet crying. "What's wrong?"

Juliet shook her head and wiped her tears. "I don't know. I'm just scared. You'll come back and see me tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I'll come see you tomorrow." He hugged Juliet one last time. "Bye, Juliet."

As the two children turned away from each other, neither realized this would be the last time they would ever see each other again.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun. Okay, seriously, who opens presents like that? With vampires around no less. What will happen when Juliet finds out Matthew is gone? How will she cope? Reviews make me happy and brighten my dark and dreary days!**


	13. Your Fault

**I'm alive everyone!!! Thank you all for being so patient with me and not threatening to kill me for my lack of updates. **

**I loved New Moon! It was so much better than Twilight and Jacob was shirtless pretty much the entire time :)**

**Why on Earth is Naruto Shippuden on Disney of all places? Ah well, it is what it is I suppose. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Meco45: Thank you! I don't understand why people do that! I assure you, Juliet will never be as emo as Bella.**

**Sakura02: Well, my argument is that her blood doesn't smell as good to him…maybe…I didn't really think about that until you said it…**

**RenaJ159: I'm sorry but they have to be split up for a while:( If it makes you feel any better, it won't be for forever.**

**XxXxCowsEatGrassxXxX: Erm, thank you very much :) **

**Thank you: Haruna Uchiha and ilikeoctopus for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Over the past month, things had been rather tense with the Cullens due to Jaspers near attack of Bella. Everyday, though, without fail, Matthew would meet her in No Man's Land and the two would play together from sunrise until darkness had settled around them.

Mathew didn't meet Juliet in No Man's Land that next morning. When Juliet tried to call the Cullens' house, no one answered. She curled up in a chair dejectedly by the window in her house. Matthew had never broken a promise to her before and she was worried.

Billy tried to coax Juliet away from the window but to no avail. He sighe and brought her a blanket when he realized she was asleep.

Juliet was startled awake when the phone rang around late afternoon. She scrambled out of the chair and answered the phone before Billy could reach it. "Hello! Oh…hi, Charlie…"the disappointment was evident in her voice. She frowned. "No, Bella isn't here." She looked at Billy for a moment before reluctantly handing the phone to him. "Charlie wants to talk to you."

Jacob watched Juliet as she came and sat beside him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Juliet shrugged sadly. "Matthew didn't come see me today and Charlie can't find Bella."

Billy wheeled into the room. "Let's go you two. We've got to help Charlie find Bella."

Juliet was silent on the ride to the Swan's house though her face was positively anxious. She perked up when she saw Harry Clearwater and Sam were already there. She leapt out of the car and ran over to Sam. "Hi, Mr. Sam!"

Sam patted her head before turning his attention to Charlie, Harry, and Billy. "I'll go check the woods."

Charlie smiled warily at Billy. "You didn't need to bring Juliet."

Billy waved his hand dismissively. "I figured Juliet might be able to find out what happened from Bella when we find her."

"I tried calling the Cullens but nobody answered." Charlie said worriedly.

Harry glanced up from a map. "The Cullens left town, Charlie. Their house is deserted."

A coldness seeped into Juliet. Matthew had left. He left without saying goodbye or telling her why. She hadn't realized she had collapsed to the ground until Jacob had scooped her up. She hiccupped and began to wail in despair.

"Hey, don't cry, Baby Girl." Jacob whispered pleadingly. He hated seeing her cry.

"I found her!" Sam shouted. He was cradling an unconscious Bella in his arms. He didn't take his eyes off of Jacob and Juliet as Charlie took Bell from him.

Jacob stiffened and held Juliet closer as Sam approached them. Something bothered him about the abnormally tall male.

Juliet flinched when Sam put an overly warm hand on her head. Is she hadn't been so distressed about Matthew leaving, she would've asked him if he had a fever.

"It's for the best." Sam whispered to her before walking into the Swan house.

Jacob, go let everyone know we found Bella." Billy said. "Juliet, would you like to stay?"

Juliet nodded numbly and walked into the house. She sat beside Bella's sleeping form on the couch. She reached out and took one of Bella's hands in hers. Her tears didn't stop when Bella unconsciously held her hand and whispered Edward's name.

Billy came into the living room a few hours later to retrieve Juliet. He wasn't surprised when he found her sleeping on the couch beside Bella. It was well past the young girl's bedtime.

"I'll drop her off in the morning." Charlie whispered, not wishing to wake either girl up.

Billy nodded his thanks and left with Harry. Sam lingered at the door for a moment, staring intently at Juliet. He shook his head and left. He must've simply imagined the unusual warmth seeping from Juliet earlier.

* * *

Bella shifted uncomfortably. She reluctantly opened her eyes and found Juliet snuggled against her. All of her memories of the previous day flooded her and she cried in despair.

Juliet woke up immediately, confused about her surroundings. She realized it was Bella's crying that had awakened her and she hugged the teenager. "Don't cry, Bella."

"I'm so sorry, Juliet." Bella wailed. "They left because Jasper tried to attack me."

Juliet stiffened for a moment and struggled away from Bella. Anger flashed in her brown eyes. Without saying a word, she stormed out into the cold morning air. More tears spilled from her eyes. It was Bella's fault that Matthew had had to leave without saying goodbye to her.

"Juliet, come back!" Bella shouted as she ran after the small girl. She managed to catch the small girl. She knelt to her level and held Juliet's shoulders even though Juliet's back was to her. "Please, please don't be mad at me. I can't lose you too."

Slowly, Juliet turned around. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She lunged forward and hugged Bella tightly. "They're gone! They left!"

Bella began to cry as well. "I know…"

* * *

**Aw, poor babies. Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	14. Getting Through

**Only a few days left until work is out for Christmas!**

**XxXxCowsEatGrassxXxX: Lol, I'm glad you so look forward to the chapters! I hope this one brings you joy as well.**

**Meco45: The movie was a vast improvement from the first one.**

**Sakura02:…very true….**

**Thank you: 030artastic, Haruna Uchiha, and Harley Pendragon for reviewing!**

* * *

"Juliet, why don't you go play?" Jacob glanced up from working on his car to frown at his sulking niece. It had been months since the Cullens had left and while Juliet wasn't moping as badly as Bella, she hadn't been as bright and energetic as usual.

"There's no one to play with." Juliet pouted. "Matthew's gone and Bella's being an emo teenager." She didn't add the fact that she hadn't been feeling herself the past few months. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and she kept having strange dreams with wolves running around.

Jacob sighed and put his tools down. He smiled at the confused look on Juliet's face. "How about we go get some lunch? We can even go see a movie if you want."

Juliet's eyes lit up. "Really!? Just the two of us? No Quil or Embry?" Her uncle very rarely ever spent time one on one with her. Juliet treasured those moments that he took the time to just play with her and ignore his friends just for her.

"No Quil or Embry." Jacob agreed. He stumbled backwards as Juliet launched herself at him. He smiled as he stood to his full height with Juliet in his arms. Just as the two were about to leave, Bella's truck pulled up.

Juliet frowned as Jacob put her down and ran over to Bella. She crossed her arms as Bella smiled nervously at her. Bella hadn't spoken to Juliet since that day when the Cullen's left.

"Hey, Juliet." Bella said softly.

"I'm going for a walk." Juliet mumbled. She knew Jacob had forgotten about her the moment Bella had pulled up. Before either of the teenagers could say anything, Juliet stomped off into the woods. She sighed when she found herself standing in No Man's Land. She curled up in the spot where she always met with Matthew.

"Matthew, where'd you go?" Juliet sniffled. "I miss you…" She yawned and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

_"Juliet…Juliet…"_

_Juliet opened her eyes and found herself still in No Man's Land but it was bright and sunny. Slowly, she sat up and gasped. "Matthew…?"_

_A huge smile of relief washed over Matthew's face. His entire face literally sparkled in the sunlight. He knelt beside Juliet and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad this worked!"_

_"It's really you, Matthew?" Juliet whispered, still completely shocked. Suddenly, all the emotions she had tried to keep in check those past few months rushed to the surface and she began to sob as she clung tightly to Matthew. "Matthew!"_

_Matthew smiled as he breathed in Juliet's scent. It had been so long since he had seen her. "I've missed you, Juliet!"_

_"Where are you, Matthew?" Juliet asked desperately. _

_"I don't really remember the name of the country…I'm with Carlisle and Esme right now." Matthew smiled sadly. "Please don't cry, Juliet."_

_"I can't help it." Juliet sniffled as the tears continued to fall. "I miss all of you so much, especially you. I'm all alone now…"_

_"You've still got Bella." Matthew consoled. _

_Juliet rolled her eyes and kept her face buried in Matthew's neck. "I haven't seen her in months and she just now came over and took away my time with Uncle Jacob."_

_"Please take care of Bella." Matthew pleaded as he stroked her hair. "Do it for Edward, at least. He's really worried about her."_

_Juliet sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of her for you guys." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Will you come see me every time I fall asleep?"_

_"No." Matthew said sadly. "It takes a lot of energy so I can't do it a lot." He smiled down at Juliet. "I'll visit you once a week, okay?"_

_Juliet held her pinky out. "Promise?"_

_"Promise." As Matthew linked his pinky with hers, the dream world faded away._

Juliet groaned as she felt herself moving. She opened her eyes blearily and frowned. "Mr. Sam…?"

Sam smiled reassuringly at Juliet. "I found you sleeping. You're burning up, Juliet."

Juliet placed a hand on her forehead. "I am…?" She gasped as a sudden wave of pain washed over her. She doubled over and curled up into Sam's bare chest. "It hurts, Mr. Sam. It hurts really bad!"

"I know, Juliet. I know."

* * *

**Welp, not much to say. Review please!**


	15. Sick

**Sakura02: Don't be hating on my Jacob!**

**Thanks: IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, SaiyukiSucker, Meco45, and sianybox for reviewing!**

* * *

Juliet groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. For the past couple of months, she had been feeling completely miserable. She had a constant fever and all she really ever wanted to do was eat and sleep. The only good thing that came from her misery was that Matthew kept his promise and "visited" her ever week.

"Hey, Sleepy Head."

"Hi, Bella." Juliet mumbled out. She had completely forgiven Bella for everything seeing as Bella had barely left her side since she had been sick. She shuddered as Bella placed a new cold washcloth on her head. "What're you doing here?"

Bella smiled as she stroked Juliet's sweaty bangs away. "Well, me and your Uncle Jacob are going to ride the motorcycles today." Bella had told Juliet about the motorcycles after swearing the little girl to secrecy.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Can I go?"

"No, you're too sick." Bella cooed. "You need to stay here and get better."

"I'm never gonna get better!" Juliet huffed in frustration. "I've been sick forever! I wish Mr. Carlisle was still here. He'd make me better." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the sad look on Bella's face. She reached out and held Bella's hand in hers. "It's okay, Bella. I'm not mad at you."

"Bella, you ready to go?" Jacob asked as he walked into Juliet's room. He flashed a brilliant smile at Juliet. "You feeling any better, baby girl?" He knelt beside her and kissed one of her warm cheeks.

Juliet whimpered and shook her head. "No…"

"Haven't you taken her to the doctor?" Bella asked. "She hasn't gotten any better since a couple of months ago."

Jacob frowned as he tucked Juliet more firmly under her thin cotton sheet. She had kicked off her comforter the first night she was sick, yelling about how she felt like she was on fire. There were three fans all pointed at her on high to keep her cool and the window was even opened. "No. Dad says she'll get better soon."

Billy wheeled himself into the room at that point. "Juliet needs her rest."

Jacob smiled and kissed Juliet's cheek again. "Get some sleep." He stood up and left the room.

Bella lingered for a moment. She smoothed Juliet's frazzled hair and kissed the little girl's nose. "I'll see you later, Juliet."

"Bye, Bella." Juliet said softly. She smiled weakly at her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa Billy."

Billy wheeled to her bedside and frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sorry you're hurting so badly. It'll stop soon, I promise. You just have to be patient for a little longer."

"How much longer, Grandpa Billy?" Juliet moaned out. "It hurts really bad. When will it stop?"

"Soon." Billy promised. "Go back to sleep now."

* * *

"Where're you going, Uncle Jacob?" Juliet jumped up and down as she followed Jacob around the house. The past week she had been feeling amazing.

"I'm going to the movies with Bella." Jacob answered as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. "No, you can't come."

Juliet pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, we're going to an R rated movie and you just got over being sick." Jacob knelt down and affectionately patted her cheeks. "You stay here and if you feel better next week, I'll take you to see a movie. Just me and you…"

"And Bella?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"And Bella." Jacob agreed. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

Juliet sighed as she stared out the window and watched Jacob leave. She kept her face pressed against the window long after Jacob had pulled out of the driveway in his Rabbit. She was so intent on watching the spot where Jacob's car had been that she didn't notice when Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared enter the small house.

"Juliet, where's Jacob?" Sam asked.

"He went to the movies with Bella." Juliet sighed forlornly as she turned around. She glared at Paul. "What's he doing here?"

Paul sneered at her. "We came over to make sure you hadn't died. It's a shame you haven't."

"Behave." Sam said sternly to Paul. He walked over to Juliet and knelt beside her chair. "You feeling better?"

Juliet finally faced fully away from the window and looked at Sam. "A little. My fever's gone now but my body still hurts…"

Sam smiled and patted her head. "That's good. You wanna come over and see Emily?"

"Yes!" Juliet squealed. Without thinking, Juliet jumped off the chair. As soon as her feet hit the ground, all of the energy drained from her body. She gasped as she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't really tell what was going on around her but now she was being held in somebody's arms and her body was hurting so badly.

What was happening to her?

* * *

**Blah, still kind of short but ah well. Read and review, please!**


	16. Little Wolf

**Sorry for the disappearance. I got sick and then school started up. **

**Sakura: Ha…you're pretending again :)**

**Thanks: Meco45, IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, Haruna Uchiha, Mina, and edward-jacob-taylor-lover for reviewing.**

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Paul, get away from her!"

Juliet slowly opened her eyes. She felt strange. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a keening whine. She attempted to stand but found she was unable to.

"Now, Juliet, I don't want you to panic." It was Sam's voice speaking to her. He picked her up and carried her over to a mirror.

If Juliet could've, she would've screamed. A white wolf pup was staring back at her with bright golden eyes. A pink nose flecked with black stood out prominently. The pads of her paws were pink as well, indicating just how young she was. Her white ears didn't stick up like a grown wolf's ears. Instead, they were slightly folded over.

"Welcome to the club, kiddo." Embry grinned at her from the table.

Juliet wiggled out of Sam's arms and attempted to bolt out of the house. She was stopped by a large russet wolf.

_"Juliet, calm down. Talk to me through your mind."_

_"Uncle Jacob?"_ Juliet whimpered in her mind. She was so small compared to him. She barely went halfway up his leg. _"What's going on?"_

"Remember all the legends, Juliet?" Sam asked as he knelt beside her. He scratched behind her ears trying to calm her down. "We, as in all of us, are part of that legend. You're a werewolf, Juliet." Sam chuckled as Juliet began whining and pawing at his arm. "Just concentrate and you'll return to your human form. It may take a few tries but I'm sure yo—"

Juliet grinned as she now sat in Sam's lap completely naked. "That was easy!" She spent the next few minutes going between human and wolf.

"Okay, that's enough." Jacob was at her side now, his hand on her shoulder to stop her from phasing again.

Emily chuckled as she came over and picked Juliet up. "Let's get you into a bath and then in some clothes." She smiled at the group of boys assembled. "I'll take it from here."

Juliet kicked her legs as she sat on the lid of the toilet. "So, Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Uncle Jacob, and me are all werewolves? Did you know Sam was a werewolf when you got with him? Why are we werewolves?"

"One question at a time." Emily stood up after checking the water temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot. She scooped Juliet and sat her in the bathtub. She playfully piled bubbles on top of Juliet's head. "Yes, all of you are werewolves. No, I didn't know at first but he told me fairly quickly. As for why…" Emily bit her lip. "I'll let Sam explain it all to you."

After her bath, Juliet struggled against being put into jeans and a sweater. "I'm too hot." She whined.

Emily sighed and quickly made a few modifications. She cut the jeans into a pair of shorts and cut the sleeves off of Juliet's t-shirt the young girl had been wearing earlier. "Better?"

"Thank you." Juliet put the clothes on and skipped towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry, Emily."

"Come sit in here while Emily finishes cooking." Sam ordered.

Juliet frowned at the note of authority in Sam's voice but she obeyed. She plopped down in Jacob's lap. "Why're we werewolves?"

"You should know very well why." Paul sneered out. "It's your damn friends' fault we're like this."

Juliet shifted uncomfortably. "What're you talking about?"

"Did you know what the Cullens were?" Sam asked. "Answer the question."

Against her will, Juliet nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Paul shouted, clearly annoyed.

The look Juliet gave Paul clearly stated she thought he was a complete moron. "Because I promised them I wouldn't. I'm good at keeping secrets" She said proudly. "What does the Cullens being vampires have to do with us?"

"It's our job to destroy vampires." Sam stated. "One of their friends is out here and she's been killing people. We need to kill her."

Juliet tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does she have red hair?" At Sam's affirmative nod, Juliet shuddered. "Victoria isn't their friend. She's really mean. Her boyfriend tried to kill Bella." Juliet's head suddenly shot up. "Where's Bella? I wanna show her how cool I look!"

The group looked at each other nervously. Jacob tightened his grip on Juliet. "Julie, we can't see Bella anymore."

* * *

**Sorry if it's still kind of short! More reviews will make me write longer chapters.**


	17. A Day with Emily

**Thanks all for being so patient. With school back in session, unless I write the chapters over the weekend, it's less likely that I'll be able to update during the week. Please continue to be patient with me!**

**Sakura02: It took me forever to figure out how I wanted her to look.**

**Noble Korhedron: Ah, but it got you to review, didn't it? :)**

**Thank you: Haruna Uchiha, and IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo for reviewing.**

* * *

None of the group had expected Juliet to react the way she had at the news of not being able to see Bella. She phased from her spot in Jacob's lap and bolted out of the house. She could hear the others chasing her but she didn't care. It wasn't just the news of no longer being able to see Bella that upset her so but the fact that she was a werewolf; the Cullen's sworn enemy. Matthew's sworn enemy.

It was Sam in his wolf form that cut her off just before she reached the beach. _Juliet, you need to calm down._

_No!_ Juliet yelped as Sam picked her up by the scruff of her neck and trotted back towards his and Emily's home. _Let_ _go! _She huffed as Sam unceremoniously dropped her on the ground outside of his house. Her attempts to run away again were thwarted as one of Sam's large paws descended upon her tiny form and held her in place. _I don't wanna be a werewolf._

_Juliet…_Jacob came over and nudged Juliet's face with his. He sighed as he got no response from Juliet. Her ears drooped low and her tail was limp as she stared at him.

"I'll watch her today." Emily smiled as she came out. She gave Sam a look until he finally lifted his paw from Juliet's frame. She lifted Juliet up into the air. "All of you have fun on patrol." She waved to the wolves as they disappeared through the trees. "What do you want to do today, Juliet?"

Juliet simply stared at Emily. She allowed herself to be carried into the house. She finally wriggled away from Emily and plopped herself down on the couch. She sighed sadly as she rested her head against her paws. Now seemed as good a time as any to take a nap.

Matthew was waiting for her. He smiled at her before he frowned. "Juliet, you smell funny." He was startled as Juliet began to cry and launched herself into his arms. "It's not bad!" He reassured. "Just…different."

"I'm a werewolf!" Juliet wailed as she hugged Matthew.

Matthew blinked before hugging Juliet back. "So what? We can still be friends."

"That's the point!" Juliet sniffled out. "We aren't supposed to. Werewolves are supposed to kill vampires."

"But…but…I was your friend before you were a werewolf! I had you first!" Matthew protested. He frowned. "Edward's back. I have to go."

"I'll see you soon, right?" Juliet pleaded.

Matthew hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'll come see you every night from now on. I'll still be your friend no matter what. You still want to be my friend, right?"

Juliet nodded her head rapidly. She kissed his cheek as she felt someone shaking her awake. She had phased back to her human form in her sleep. Bleary eyes stared up at Emily. "I don't wanna be a werewolf."

Emily smoothed Juliet's hair down. "I know, sweetie." She gently sat Juliet up and helped the small girl dress. "Are you still hungry?"

Juliet wanted to be stubborn but her stomach had other ideas. Juliet sheepishly nodded as her stomach growled out. She followed Emily over to the large kitchen table where a plate of freshly made muffins sat. Juliet's eyes widened. They were the biggest muffins she had ever seen. Her woes were momentarily forgotten as she shoveled down mouthful after mouthful of muffiny goodness.

Emily smiled as she sat across from Juliet and watched her eat. "Would you like to go to the beach?"

"Okay." Juliet finished off her last muffin before following Emily out of the house. The two walked in silence to the beach. Juliet held Emily's hand the entire time. Even when they reached the beach and Juliet began collecting shells, she maintained her grip on Emily's hand.

"Those are pretty shells." Emily commented as Juliet pocketed her fourth amber colored shell.

"I'm going to give them to Matthew when he comes back." Juliet stated as she picked up yet another shell. "I'll make them into a necklace for him." She frowned when Emily's grip on her hand forced her to pause. She blinked up at Emily.

Emily knelt beside Juliet and gently placed her hands on Juliet's shoulders. "Julie, Matthew is a vampire."

"I know that." Juliet didn't see where Emily was going with this train of thought. Juliet had known Matthew was a vampire before Emily.

"You're a werewolf." Emily continued slowly.

Juliet huffed in frustration. "I know." Did Emily think she was dumb? Juliet thought it was impossible for one to forget they were a wolf when they should just be a human.

"Vampires and werewolves are enemies." Emily finished. "You and Matthew can't be friends anymore."

"Yes we can. Matthew said we could." Juliet crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

Emily sighed, seeing no point in continuing the conversation. The small girl had made up her mind and Emily knew it was foolish to try and change it. "You're going to have a talk with Sam when he gets back from patrol."

Juliet opened her mouth to protest but paused. A familiar sound rang around her. She looked at Emily and realized that she couldn't hear it. There was no mistaking the sound though; it was Bella's truck.

* * *

**Bah, still really short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	18. Secret Revealed

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for a couple of weeks. My grandfather had been sick the past couple of months with cancer. He passed away on February 28 at 2:12 in the morning. My entire family was in the hospital all that day before and until he died. I've needed these couple of weeks to recoup and get my life back in order. **

**Thank you all for your patience and not chopping my head off!**

**Sakura02: Lol, no, Emily put clothing on her.**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: The above explains the long wait between chapters the past few times. **

**SaiyukiSucker: Of course! Muffins are delicious and make the world go round.**

**Ouch, only three reviews? Well, hopefully we can get that review count up :)**

* * *

Despite Emily calling out to her, Juliet continued her stubborn trek towards her home. She ran through the line of trees and saw that Jacob and Bella were talking rather seriously about something. She hung back for a moment, able to hear the entire conversation about Jacob explaining what they really were and Bella telling him about Victoria. After a few more moments, Jacob walked away from Bella and into the line of trees.

"You can go see her." He smiled at how Juliet's eyes lit up. "I'll be back in just a second."

"Bella!" Juliet shrieked as she rushed over to the teenager. She tackled Bella to the ground and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

Bella couldn't help the smile that lit her face as she hugged Juliet. "It's nice to see you too." She looked up as Jacob returned. "That was fast."

"I just told Sam about the situation." Jacob explained. "I didn't think about you so he doesn't know you're here with us."

"Us?" Bella glanced down at Juliet and raised an eyebrow. "Are you a werewolf too?"

"Yup!" Juliet grinned. "That's why I was really sick and all. But I'm all better now and I'm a werewolf like Uncle Jacob!"

Bella stood up and brushed her pants off. She picked Juliet up and allowed a small smile to crack on her face when Juliet snuggled into her shoulder. "Are they going to be mad that I'm with the two of you?" She asked.

"Yeah…Mr. Sam won't be too happy." Juliet sighed out. She zoned out as Jacob and Bella started talking about the Cullens. Her stomach clenched as she thought of Matthew and how much she missed her best friend. She didn't care what Sam and the others said; she'd never stop being his friend. _Please come home, Matthew._ She thought.

Jacob tensed and stood in front of Bella. "They're here."

Juliet hopped out of Bella's arms and stood beside Jacob. She flinched at the furious looks that crossed Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry's faces. Nevertheless, she stood her ground, ready to defend Bella if it came down to it.

Sam frowned. "What have you two done?"

"Juliet didn't do anything." Jacob said calmly.

Paul snarled. "Why can't you follow the rules?"

"She can help." Jacob said softly.

Juliet snarled as Paul began hurling insults at not only Bella, but the Cullens as well. "Don't talk about them or Bella like that! You don't know anything about them!"

"You're no better than she is!" Paul snapped at her. "You're constantly thinking about that damn leech kid and it's driving us all crazy!"

"Don't talk about Matthew like that!" Juliet screamed back. Anger was building up inside her.

Sam frowned over at Paul. "Calm down, Paul. There's no need to upset Juliet like that."

"Yeah, get a grip, Paul." Jared muttered.

Juliet shuddered as Paul's rage simply intensified and the fact that Jacob stepped more in front of Bella did nothing to help. Juliet crouched down, ready to shift forms as Paul began changing as well.

"Stay with Bella, Juliet!" Jacob shouted as he ran forward and morphed mid-air.

Juliet flinched as Jacob and Paul grappled with each other in their wolf forms. She grabbed Bella's hand as she attempted to run forward. "Don't move. Uncle Jacob won't let Paul beat him."

"Jared, Embry, take Bella and Juliet back to Emily's." Sam ordered. He then chased after the two werewolves whom had just disappeared through the trees.

Embry started laughing. "Well, that was different."

Jared rolled his eyes as he began picking up torn fabric. "What are you talking about? Paul does that all the time. Juliet, get over here and help us pick up the mess your uncle caused."

Juliet grumbled but did as she was told. She crowed triumphantly and held up a sneaker. "I found one of Uncle Jacob's shoes!"

"Yeah, but the other one is destroyed." Embry laughed as he held up the remnants of the other shoe. "I guess he can hop around."

"Hey, is she okay?" Jared asked as he pointed at Bella whom was pale and trembling.

"Bella, are you gonna puke?" Juliet asked curiously as she gave the shredded fabric she had found to Jared.

"I don't think so…" Bella sat back on the ground and put her head between her knees. She raised an eyebrow as Paul and Embry continued bantering and complaining about Jacob letting Bella find out. "Aren't you guys worried about them at all?"

Embry looked at her. "Why?"

"They could hurt each other!" Bella yelped out.

Juliet giggled. "It's okay. Uncle Jacob will beat Paul up."

Jared snorted. "I hope Paul gets a bite out of him. It'll teach him to bring an outsider into this."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Please, did you see Jacob? He phased mid-air! There's no way Paul's gonna beat him."

"I bet you ten bucks Paul will leave a mark on Jacob." Jared grinned.

Juliet sighed as the boys shook on the deal and went back over to Bella. "Don't mind them. They're idiots."

"Hey, you mind driving us to Emily's?" Embry asked.

Jared appraised Bella for a moment. "Maybe you should drive."

Bella told Embry where the keys were as he hauled her into the truck and then slid into the drivers seat. She stared blankly down at where Juliet had situated herself in her lap.

"Five bucks says she hurls." Jared said as he climbed into the bed of the truck.

"You're on." Embry shouted back. He then looked at Bell and whispered. "Don't throw up. I've only got a ten and if Paul gets Jacob…"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "You guys are stupid."

Embry scowled down at her. "Don't think Sam's going to let you off lightly. I bet you helped Jacob get around the injunction."

"The what?" Bella asked, slightly dazed.

"Sam ordered all of us not to tell anyone." Juliet explained. "And no I didn't. I haven't been allowed to see Bella since Jacob phased."

"I just guessed right." Bella answered truthfully.

Juliet stared out the window the rest of the ride. At one point she felt herself nodding off when a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

_Juliet, are you okay?_ It was Matthew's voice though it was rather faint.

Juliet immediately perked up. _Yeah. I miss you! When are you coming home?_

_I don't know_. Matthew sighed. _Edward's all mopey now that we aren't there. I want to come back._

"Hey, Earth to Juliet." Embry waved his hand in Juliet's face.

Juliet blinked and looked around, realizing they were already parked in front of Emily's house. She climbed out of Bella's lap and rushed into the house. "Emily, we're back!"

Emily smiled and knelt down to receive her hug from Juliet. "I was worried when you ran off. Don't scare me like that again, young lady." She tapped Juliet's nose affectionately.

Juliet crinkled her nose. "I won't. Look who we brought!" She beamed as Bella hesitantly stepped into the room.

Emily stared at Bella for a moment, the warmth leaving her face. "So, you're the vampire girl?"

Bella was silent for a moment before retorting. "Yeah. I take it you're the werewolf girl."

Juliet laughed along with Emily and the two boys. She hopped up onto the counter with Emily's help and bit into a warm blueberry muffin. She quickly finished it off and started on her second one.

"Where are Sam and the others?" Emily asked as she began making eggs.

"Bella surprised Paul." Embry stated as he swallowed down his fourth muffin.

"Help yourself, Bella." Emily smiled before whacking both Embry and Juliet in the head. "Save some for your brothers."

Juliet huffed but slowed down on her eating. She smiled as Sam walked in with Paul and Jacob behind him. "Hi, Mr. Sam!"

Sam smiled briefly at her before striding over to Emily and kissing her.

"That's gross." Jared muttered.

Juliet made a gagging sound and threw muffin crumbs at the back of Sam's head. "You grownups are all icky and mushy."

Emily giggled and patted Juliet's head once Sam finished kissing her. "You'll understand when you're older and in love, Juliet."

"No way!" Juliet crossed her arms defiantly. She watched Embry crowing in triumph when Paul showed a small scar Jacob had given him during the scuffle. "I'm never gonna grow up! I'm gonna stay little so I can be with Matthew forever!"

"You and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk later." Sam said firmly. He turned his attention back to the group. "Jacob has some new information for us."

"Well, like I was trying to explain earlier." He glared over at Paul whom simply ignored him. "that red-head vampire is trying to avenge her mate but it isn't that one we killed. The Cullens killed her mate last year and now she's trying to get revenge by going after Bella."

"We think it would be best if you stayed here in La Push as much as possible." Sam added, glancing over at Bella. "It's up to you, though."

Juliet eyed Bella expectantly. When Bella gave an affirmative nod, Juliet grinned with excitement. "Yay, I get to see Bella again!"

"We'll need to start splitting up." Sam continued. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will be one group and Jacob, Juliet, and myself will be another."

"I still can't believe we have to take care of a little baby." Paul snarled as a muffin connected with the back of his head.

"I'm not a baby!" Juliet screeched.

"Leave your sister alone." Emily chastised as she soothed Juliet.

The rest of the day was rather calm. Juliet spent most of it with Bella though she occasionally went on patrol with Jacob and Sam. As the night came in, Charlie showed up with pizza for all of them.

After Bella and Charlie had left, Billy tucked Juliet into bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled at the sleepy yawn from his granddaughter. "Do you have patrol tonight?"

"No," Juliet muttered sleepily. "Mr. Sam says I'm still growing so I need to get as much sleep as possible."

Billy nodded his head and rolled out of the room. He turned off the light and shut Juliet's door behind him.

Juliet grinned as Matthew was already waiting for her in her dream. She ran over and hugged him. "Matthew!"

Matthew smiled back and hugged her. "Are you okay, Juliet?"

"No." Juliet huffed. "Stupid Paul and the others keep telling me I can't be your friend anymore. But I don't care what they say! No matter what, I'm always gonna be with you!" She paused. "Do you care that I'm a werewolf now?"

Matthew quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Juliet is Juliet whether you're a human or a werewolf."

When Jacob went into Juliet's room to check on her before he went on patrol, he saw a smile on her sleeping face.

* * *

**Review please!**


	19. The Cliff

**Hello again, everyone! Terribly sorry for my long absence. The last couple of weeks I've been finishing up classes, then I had the oh so exciting finals of doom. Now, it's summer vacation! I hope you can all forgive me for my tardiness!**

**A Blood's Promise: What Matthew's mother was will be revealed in a few more chapters. **

**Sakura02: Hehe….car stealing….**

**Thanks: 030artastic and NijiNoNeko for reviewing!**

* * *

Juliet ran breathlessly through the trees as fast as her tiny paws could carry her. She glanced frantically over her shoulder, worried about the impending danger behind her. If she could just climb up a tall enough tree then maybe…

_"You're making this more difficult then it has to be." _A voice sighed in her head.

Juliet yelped as she was suddenly picked up by the scruff of her neck. She whined and tilted her snow white face up, her ears lowered in submission. _"But, Mr. Sam, I don't wanna talk to you guys about Matthew! You all just get angry with me."_

If Sam hadn't been in his wolf form, he would've rolled his eyes. He trotted back through the forest with Juliet hanging from his mouth. _"This is exactly why we need to have this talk."_

Emily sighed as she saw Sam trotting up towards the house. "Is it necessary to carry her like that?" She knelt down and plucked Juliet from Sam's mouth. "Go change back." She motioned to Sam before entering the house with Juliet in her arms. "You too, young lady."

Juliet whined but changed back. She sat in the middle of Emily's living room completely naked until Emily pulled a large white t-shirt over her head. "I don't wanna talk to Mr. Sam." She pouted.

"You know he's just worried about you." Emily went back into the kitchen to resume cooking lunch for the pack.

Before Juliet could respond, Sam walked back into the house. She glared at him before turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh yes you are." Sam scooped Juliet up in his arms and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. He sighed as she continued to refuse to meet his gaze. "Juliet, don't be like this." When Juliet continued to ignore him, he looked pleadingly over to Emily.

"I hope we never have daughters." Emily giggled out. "They'll walk all over you." She knelt down beside Juliet and wiggled her fingers in her face. "Juliet, you better talk to Sam or else I'm going to have to tickle you."

"No you won't!" Juliet said nervously though she scooted more into Sam's lap.

Emily grinned wickedly before tickling Juliet's stomach. "Are you going to listen to Sam?"

"Yes! Just stop! No more tickling!" Juliet choked about between fits of laughter.

Emily smiled triumphantly as she stood up and went back into the kitchen. "Call if you need anymore help."

Sam tilted Juliet's head up so they were looking at each other. "Juliet, you have to forget about that Cullen boy. Even if they do come back, you can't be friends with him anymore."

"Why not?" Juliet asked, tears of frustration standing at the corner of her eyes. "You let Jacob be with Bella and she's in love with Edward! Why can't I be friends with Matthew? He's really nice and he'd never hurt me."

"He tried to bite you once." Sam reminded her. The entire pack had heard Juliet's thoughts on the incident and were not pleased to say the least. "What if he really did bite you?"

"But he wouldn't." Juliet argued. "He's my best friend. It's not fair! You've got Emily and Uncle Jacob's got Bella…why can't I have Matthew?" She began crying.

"Sam," Emily came into the room and sat on the arm of the couch. "I think you should let this drop. The vampire boy is gone. Hopefully the Cullens will stay away forever and she'll never see him again. She'll forget him eventually. If you keep bringing it up, it's only going to make her want to be friends with him more. The whole Romeo and Juliet thing you know?"

Juliet continued crying as Emily took her from Sam. "I won't ever forget Matthew! Never! Even if he never comes back, I'll never forget him!"

Emily sighed. "Of course." She pecked Sam on the lips before standing up. "Want to help me make cookies?" She asked Juliet.

Sam sighed tiredly as Juliet's tears immediately dried up and she began squealing excitedly. "I'll never understand children."

Embry suddenly burst into the house. "We've got a fresh trail!" He shouted.

"Emily, stay here with Juliet." Sam shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the house.

Juliet ran over to the door of the house in time to see two wolves disappearing into the trees. "They never let me do anything." She huffed out. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Where's Bella?"

"She was here just before Sam brought you back but then she left." Emily said worriedly. "She said she was going to the beach…Juliet, get back here!"

Juliet's snow white paws were already tearing up the ground beneath her. She had to make sure Bella was okay. If Victoria somehow got through the boys and to Bella…

_"What are you doing, Juliet?"_ Sam asked her mind.

_"I'm going to make sure Bella is okay since you meanie heads won't let me go with you." _

_"Just be careful."_ Jacob said.

Juliet ran down the entire strip of the beach but found no sign of Bella. She paused when she came to Bella's shoeprint in the sand. She followed the scent for what felt like an eternity for her. She frowned as she found herself leaving the beach and heading towards the cliffs. She looked up and a cold feeling of dread washed through her.

Bella was standing up on the highest point of the cliff staring down. Her shoes and jacket were missing and she was staring intently at the rough waves below. Juliet could see her take a deep breath and then…she jumped.

_"Bella!"_ Juliet screamed though she knew her voice wouldn't reach the falling teenager.

* * *

**Well…that seems like a wonderful place to stop, doesn't it? Please keep the reviews coming! They make me super happy and now that it's summer, updates will be much more regular.**


	20. Cliff Dive

**Well…I survived. Of course, it would help if the people running the summer camp actually knew what they were doing. I shouldn't have to make up my own schedule and bring my own supplies for a summer camp. Ugh…people…**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Thank you very much for your review! :P**

**Sakura02: Now if only Jacob hadn't rescued her….**

**Thanks: night1001 and NijiNoNeko for your reviews!**

* * *

Juliet paced the length of the small strip of beach where she had seen Bella fall nervously. She had seen Jacob leap in after the teenager and could do nothing but sit helplessly on the shore. _"Please be all right. Oh, please don't die, Bella." _Juliet wailed in her mind. She perked up and immediately rushed over to where Jacob had laid the very pale Bella. She whined and pushed her nose against Bella's cheek.

"Get back, Juliet!" Jacob barked. He roughly slapped Bella's back. "Breathe, you idiot!"

"Stop hitting her so hard!" Juliet yelled as she phased back. She crouched beside Bella and rubbed one of Bella's freezing hands in her warm ones. "Bella, please don't die. Please wake up."

"How long has she been out?" Sam asked as he ran up. He quickly tugged the t-shirt Juliet had discarded in her panic over the child's head.

Juliet struggled for a moment before focusing back on Bella's pale face. "Please wake up, Bella. Please be okay." She whispered softly as she continued to rub Bella's hand. Her eyes lit up as Bella cracked her eyes open. "Bella!"

Bella let out a violent cough. "J-Juliet? Jake?" She asked. She gasped in pain when Juliet flung her tiny body onto her.

"I was so scared, Bella!" Juliet cried. "I was scared you were dead and that you were gonna leave me too!"

Sam patiently pried Juliet off of Bella. "Juliet, come with me. Jacob will take care of Bella."

"I'll be all right." Bella reassured the small werewolf before being scooped up into Jacob's arms.

Juliet reluctantly nodded before phasing and following Sam. As soon as she did, a terrible pain washed over her. _"W-What's happened to Mr. Clearwater?"_ She already knew the answer. She had heard Sam thinking about it the moment she phased. She couldn't believe it though. Harry Clearwater had always played with her when she was much smaller and loved taking her fishing when Billy or Charlie wouldn't go with him. _"He…He can't be…"_

Sam paused, causing Juliet to run headlong into him. He nuzzled her tiny head with his large muzzle and touched their noses together. _"Harry had a heart attack, Juliet. It doesn't look too good. I know this is hard for you right now but I have a very important job for you. Can you be strong for me?"_

Juliet whimpered in her mind but she nodded her head. _"What do I need to do?"_

_"I need you to guard the Swan house." _Sam answered. _"Charlie is at the hospital right now but that leech may try to set a trap there. I don't want you to attack her but if you sense her, sound the alarm and we'll be there in a heart beat. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes."_ Juliet leaned forward and licked Sam's face. _"It's all right, Mr. Sam. Don't be sad."_ With that, Juliet rushed off towards the Swan house, trying her best to muffle her own sadness so as not to disturb the others. She focused on the one thing that made her the happiest in the whole world even though she knew it wouldn't please Sam and the others. _"Matthew, I need you!" _She cried in her mind.

She received no response from Matthew which didn't surprise Juliet. He only spoke to her when she slept. It wasn't long before she reached the Swan house. Deciding it would be best to hide in the house, Juliet slipped in using the key Charlie had hidden. She phased back and pulled on her t-shirt.

It was the first time she had been in the Swan's house without Bella there. It felt strange. Despite feeling claustrophobic in the dark, Juliet knew it would be unwise to turn on any lights and alert Victoria to someone's presence. A yawn tore from Juliet. She had never felt so emotionally drained in her life. Juliet decided she would curl up on the couch just to take a brief nap. If Victoria came near the house, Juliet would smell her. With that comforting thought, Juliet fell asleep.

* * *

The smell of a vampire did indeed awaken Juliet a few hours later. She sat bolt straight up from the couch and looked frantically around. The soft sound of the door clicking shut rang through the dark house. Juliet slid off the couch and crept over to the entryway. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was indeed a vampire standing by the door. But it wasn't Victoria…

"Alice!" Juliet screamed as she launched herself at the unsuspecting vampire.

Clearly startled, Alice barely had time to catch the small child in her arms. "Juliet! What are you doing here? What's happened to Bella? And…" Alice crinkled her nose as she held Juliet close. "why do you smell like a wet dog?"

Juliet blinked and crinkled her nose as well. "You smell funny too, Alice! But I don't care! I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged Alice tightly as tears poured from her eyes. "I missed you all so much! Is Matthew here!"

A soft smile graced Alice's face as she stood up and opened the door. "It's safe. Come in."

Matthew didn't even make it completely into the house before Juliet tackled him back onto the porch. "Juliet!"

"Matthew!" Juliet shouted as she hugged the vampire child. She continued crying as she kissed his face over and over. "Oh, Matthew, I've missed you so much! I've been all alone ever since you left and Mr. Sam and the others were angry with me because I wouldn't forget you!" She pulled away and grinned at Matthew and for the first time since they had been apart, finally looked at him.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Matthew hesitantly poked Juliet's cheek. Her eyes suddenly held a dreamy look about them as she stared at him.

Juliet blinked slowly and shook her head. "Um…yeah…I'm fine." She laughed nervously. "It was weird. When I looked at you, it felt like I couldn't breathe and everything just stopped."

Alice raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and ushering the two children inside. "Juliet, what is going on here? What happened to Bella? I saw her jump off the cliff and then…nothing. And you…I haven't been able to see you for months! We had no clue what had happened to you but Matthew insisted that he had talked to you."

Juliet sat back down on the couch and leaned against Matthew's side. "I'm fine. I'm just…different now. And Bella's fine. Uncle Jacob saved her."

Matthew held Juliet's hand and nuzzled her cheek. She did smell different. There was an underlying bitter smell to the usually sweet smell he loved so much. The sweet smell that was purely Juliet, though, won over the slightly bitter smell and so Matthew continued his nuzzling.

Juliet giggled and hugged Matthew tightly. "Where have you guys been? Where's Carlisle and Esme? Are Emmett and Rosalie okay? What about Jasper? And where's Edward? Doesn't he miss Bella?"

Alice waved her hand. "One question at a time. And you…what do you mean your different?"

Juliet bit her lip. "I can't say…"

The sounds of a heated argument pulled Alice up short of her interrogation. She motioned for the two children to sit quietly on the couch while she went to stand beside the door.

Matthew slouched down on the couch and held Juliet closer to him. "Juliet, you smell different." He whispered.

"You do too." Juliet answered back. She had always known Matthew as a vampire and yet, for some reason, he smelled different. Not as horrible as Victoria but different nonetheless. "Is it bad?"

"No." Matthew crouched protectively over Juliet as the front door opened. He perked up when the lights turned on and saw who it was that had suddenly hugged Alice. "Bella!"

"Oh, Matthew!" Bella rushed over and scooped Matthew up. "Are the others here?" She blinked when she heard Juliet growl at her and looked down to find the girl glaring at her. "Juliet?"

Juliet blinked and snapped out of her brief anger as Bella put Matthew down. "That was weird…"

"Okay." Alice sighed out in clear exasperation. "Someone please tell me why you smell different," She pointed to Juliet and continued. "and why I haven't been able to see you for months, and how _**you**_ are still alive." Alice pointed at Bella. "I saw you jump off a cliff and then nothing."

"I already told you." Juliet answered before Bella could. "Uncle Jacob saved her."

"Why didn't I see this Jacob person then?" Alice huffed out, clearly put off that her powers seemed to not be working.

Bella shifted nervously. "Well, I jumped off the cliff and I would've died. The currents were really strong, you see. But Jacob pulled me out."

"How did he pull you out if the currents were so strong?" Alice asked, clearly skeptical. She wrinkled her nose. "And why do you smell like a wet dog too!"

Bella looked to Juliet whom simply shrugged helplessly. "Well…you see…Jacob…and Juliet…as well as the other Quileutes are sort of kind of…werewolves." Bella finished lamely.

Alice blinked slowly. Before she could question Bella further, the doorbell rang. She noticed Juliet suddenly slouch down as though she were trying to disappear. "What's wrong?"

Juliet remained behind Matthew and held his hand tightly. "Uncle Jacob…" She muttered. "Alice, Matthew, you guys better leave." She hugged Matthew tightly before he disappeared out the back door. "Promise you'll come back?"

Matthew hugged her tightly as well. "Promise." He disappeared just as Bella opened the door to allow a clearly irate Jacob in.

"You were supposed to tell us if any leeches showed up here!" He snapped.

"No I wasn't!" Juliet shouted back, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to defend Matthew. "Mr. Sam told me to tell if Victoria was here and she wasn't!"

Jacob had to count to ten. "You. Stay. Bella and I have some things to discuss."

Juliet huffed but complied. She sat on the couch and waited impatiently for Jacob and Bella to reappear. As the minutes ticked on, dread slowly crept into her. She knew Sam was going to be furious with her when she got back, not to mention the rest of the pack. Would they banish her? If they did, would Matthew let her stay with him? Before her thoughts could go any further, a frantic Alice and Matthew reappeared. "Matthew?"

Matthew rushed to Juliet while Alice went to the kitchen where Bella and Jacob were. "Juliet, it's terrible! Edward is…Edward…" If he could've cried, Matthew would've been bawling.

Juliet hugged him. "What's wrong with Edward?"

"I don't know exactly." Matthew whimpered out. "His thoughts are really jumbled right now. He thinks Bella is dead for some reason and…he wants to die too."

"Why would he think that!" Juliet cried in alarm. When Jacob carried a semi-unconscious Bella into the living room with a frantic Alice behind him, Juliet knew something was wrong. She jumped up on the couch and shook Bella's shoulders. "Wake up, Bella! This is no time for a nap! Why does Edward think Bella is dead!" She shouted out as Alice yelled at Rosalie over the phone.

"Alice," Bella gasped out as she came to. "Carlisle called just before you got back. Jacob spoke to him."

Alice turned on Jacob. "What did you say?" She hissed.

"I just said Charlie wasn't in…" Jacob muttered self-consciously.

"And that he was at a funeral!" Bella added.

Alice groaned. "That wasn't Carlisle…it was Edward…"

"Edward thinks Bella is dead!" Matthew wailed out in despair.

Juliet glared at Jacob. "Why'd you say that! Why didn't you tell him where Bella was!"

"Because he didn't ask for Bella!" Jacob snapped. "He asked where Charlie was!"

"Alice, what can we do!" Bella asked.

Alice bit her lip. "I can't ask that of you…"

"Alice!" Bella practically shrieked.

"He's going to the Volturi." Matthew said softly. "I can hear his thoughts but he won't listen to me. He's completely shut off communication. We've gotta go to Italy and stop Edward from getting himself killed!"

"Bella, I need you to write a letter to Charlie while I call the airlines." Alice said as calmly as she could in the situation. "Please tell me you have a passport."

"Yes." Bella gasped out.

"I do too!" Juliet cried excitedly. "It's in the Rabbit with my other stuff. Mommy and Daddy took me to England last summer before they started arguing."

"Oh no." Jacob hissed out as Juliet bolted to the Rabbit. "Juliet, you are not going with them!"

"Yes I am!" Juliet ignored the incredulous looks Jared and Embry gave her as she dug through the back of the Rabbit. She crowed triumphantly as she pulled out her overnight bag that she had packed in case she wanted to run away when Jacob was mean to her. She stomped back to the house with Jacob hot on her heels.

"Juliet, do you know what you're doing!" Jacob yelled as he finally caught his niece's arm. "Do you realize how much trouble you could get into with Sam if you come back alive! Those leeches over in Italy will tear you apart!"

"I have to help save Edward!" Juliet snapped back. "Matthew will be sad if Edward dies and so will Bella. You know if Edward dies, Bella will too. Do you want that!" As soon as Jacob's grip on her arm had slackened Juliet ran back into the house.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "That was amazingly convenient." She inclined her head to Juliet's duffle bag. "Passport?"

"Yup!" Juliet beamed proudly. "I hid it in the Rabbit so I could run away if I ever wanted to because Uncle Jacob can be really mean sometimes.

"I won't let you take either of them!" Jacob hissed at Alice as he stormed back into the house.

"You think Bella is better off her with you dogs—no offense, Juliet—that can even deal with the likes of Victoria?" Alice sneered out.

Juliet and Matthew stood side by side and listened to the heated argument between the vampire and werewolf. Matthew puffed his chest up. "I'll protect her. I'll protect Juliet."

"You!" Jacob rounded on Matthew. "You're the whole reason Juliet is obsessed with the Cullens. If it weren't for you…!"

"That's enough, Jacob." Bella snapped as she came down the stairs. "You and Alice can argue when we get back but don't you dare yell at Matthew. He's just a child. I won't let anything happen to Juliet, I promise." Bella shouted over her shoulder as she took both Matthew's and Juliet's hands in hers and led them to Alice's car.

"I'll take them to the car." Alice whispered as Jacob followed them out of the house.

Juliet pressed her face against the window as she was buckled into the car. She could see the frustration and anger on her uncle's face. She knew she shouldn't just leave like this, but she had to help save Edward. If Edward died, so would Bella and Matthew would be devastated. More than anything, she wanted to keep Matthew happy.

As Bella hopped into the car and they sped off, Matthew leaned over and hugged Juliet tightly. "It's okay, I'll protect you."

And as Matthew held her, Juliet cried.

* * *

**Next chapter the group will be in Italy! Review to find out what happens with the Volturi!**


	21. Italy

**It's so much nicer with a smaller group of kids! It's impossible to do arts in crafts when you have 20 something children screaming in your ear about crayons….**

**Only a few more days until my 21****st**** birthday! I'm so excited! **

**Sakura02: I love the babies! They're so cute and cuddly…unlike Edward**

**night1001: hehe…you'll have to keep reading to see if she imprinted or not**

**Thank you: wildflower12, NijiNoNeko, stacey, Ineverreallylikeyou, and catalinababy for reviewing!**

* * *

Matthew looked down at Juliet whom was sound asleep against his arm. He rested his head on top of hers and stared blankly at the in-flight movie. He wasn't really paying attention to the screen, but was actually listening to Alice speaking to Jasper on the plane phone. Though she was trying to sound confident, he could hear the slight tremor in her voice as she told Jasper she loved him and goodbye. "You shouldn't lie to Jasper." He said softly.

Alice smiled briefly at him. "It's not like I wanted to…"

Juliet stirred. She lifted her sleepy eyes to look at Matthew, a dreamy smile on her face. She then yawned as she looked around. "Are we there yet?"

This time, Alice let out a genuine laugh. "No, Juliet. We just took off. You fell asleep in the car and I had to carry you."

"Oh…" Juliet stiffened and growled as she glared at the businessman in the aisle seat beside Alice and Bella. She blinked as Matthew placed a cold hand on her arm and immediately relaxed. She strained to listen as Alice explained to Bella exactly who the Volturi were. She huffed when she couldn't hear anything. "Matthew…"

"They're a very old, powerful vampire family." Matthew explained softly. His red hair was sticking everyway due to him constantly running an agitated hand through it. "They're like royalty. I'm a newborn so I'm still learning everything. The three main Volturi members are Aro, Caius and Marcus. There are a couple others but I can't remember their names. Then, there's their guards…"

Juliet sucked in a breath as she leaned back against Matthew. "So, there's a lot of really old, really powerful vampires in Italy." She almost wished Jacob were there with her, but then she remembered how angrily he had looked at her when she left. "I'm so dead when I get home…"

Matthew wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you; in Italy or when we go home. If we have to, we'll run away together; just the two of us."

A bright smile graced Juliet's face as she hugged him back. She glared over Matthew's shoulder at the businessman and growled again.

"All right, Puppy. Calm down." Alice turned in her seat and ruffled Juliet's hair. She crinkled her nose slightly. "Ugh, Matthew keep hugging her. Maybe the wet dog smell will go away."

"It's not my fault!" Juliet whined as she happily nuzzled into Matthew. "Besides, you smell too sweet…it gives me a tummy ache." She sighed when she saw how distressed Bella was. "What is Edward planning to do when he gets to the Volturi?"

Alice glanced over at the businessman before leaning very close to Juliet. "He's planning to show that he isn't human…that'll force the Volturi to….well…deal with him."

"You mean kill him." Juliet said blankly. "We're going to stop him, though, right?"

"Of course we will!" Matthew said determinedly. "And when we find him, we're going to slap some sense into him."

Juliet frowned when she saw how clearly distraught Bella was. She leaned forward and kissed Bella's cheek. "Don't worry, Bella. When we find Edward, I'll beat him with my flip flop. That's what I do when Uncle Jacob gets cranky."

Bella blinked before actually laughing. "Sure, Juliet."

When the plane landed in New York, Alice grabbed Bella's and Matthew's hand while Bella held tightly to Juliet. The group rushed through the airport to their connecting flight to Florence. Juliet grinned at the incredulous looks on all the people's faces as the group wove through passerby's.

Matthew rested in his seat with Juliet once again sleeping and using him as her personal pillow. He sighed as he tried to speak to Edward but still no luck. Edward had completely closed their connection. "Alice, have you seen anything?" He whispered so as not to wake the other passengers.

Alice suddenly bolted up and shook Bella awake. "The Volturi have rejected his request." She whispered urgently. "He's decided to force their hand."

Juliet groaned as she slowly woke up. "What's Edward going to do?"

"He's going to step into the sun." Alice answered.

Bella's eyes widened. "That doesn't give us enough time." She glanced nervously out the plane window where the light was beginning to turn grey.

"No." Matthew whispered. "Edward's a drama queen. He'll want to cause a big uproar."

Alice nodded and patted Matthew's head. "You know him so well. He's going to wait until noon and step into the main plaza of Volterra."

"Do we have enough time to get there?" Bella asked as the plane began dipping down.

Alice thought for a moment before grinning mischievously at the group. "Is anyone opposed to grand theft auto?"

* * *

"Mr. Sam is going to kill me." Juliet muttered as she covered her face and slouched down in her seat. "First, I run off with vampires to save a vampire and now I've stolen a car."

Alice laughed. She was now wearing gloves, sunglasses, and a headscarf to keep her skin from being in the sunlight. "I'm sure your pack will just blame it on the horrid influence of vampires."

Matthew smiled reassuringly at Juliet. He too was wearing sunglasses and an oversized hoodie with the hood over his head and his hands in the sleeves. He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked urgently.

"I'm going to drive as close to the plaza as possible. It might be difficult with the St. Marcus Festival going on today but we'll have to deal with it." Alice gunned the car even faster. "We have to make sure he sees you before any of us." She glanced in the rear view mirror. "Matthew, Juliet, I want you two to come around from the side and make sure Bella makes it there in time."

"Roger!" Juliet saluted.

Matthew was fidgeting nervously as the traffic suddenly slowed as they made their way into the city. "Alice…" He hissed as she suddenly jerked around a guard that was directing traffic.

"Matthew, be a dear and hand me my purse." Alice said calmly as she came to a stop as another guard approached the car.

Juliet's eyes widened as she watched Alice pull out a huge wad of cash. She listened intently as Alice lied to the guard and bribed him to let them through. As they drove through the barrier, Juliet let out a breath she had been holding. "And now bribery is added to the list…"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. You didn't do it. Just don't copy my behavior." She finally parked the car. "We don't have much time…Bella, run straight across to the plaza!"

Juliet and Matthew had barely gotten out of the car as Bella dashed off. Juliet glanced at the car clock and gasped when she saw it was only five minutes to noon. "Matthew…"

"We'll follow Bella!" Matthew shouted to Alice as he grabbed Juliet's hand and ran off. He kept into the shadows, making sure no part of him ever entered the light. "Can you see her?" Matthew yelled to Juliet.

Juliet squinted against the bright sun. "No…wait! She's in the fountain!" Juliet looked in the direction where Bella was frantically running towards and her eyes widened. "Matthew, it's Edward!"

Matthew looked under the clock tower and saw Edward lingering in the shadows. "We have to hurry."

"Run faster, Bella!" Juliet yelled encouragingly though she knew Bella couldn't hear her. As the clock struck noon and Edward began to step out of the alley, Juliet panicked. "Matthew!"

Matthew quickened his pace. He could see Bella running out of the corner of his eye. "Hurry, Bella!"

Just as Edward was about to fully step into the sunlight, Bella launched herself at him and hugged him. Juliet and Matthew rushed along the side of the clock tower in the fading shadows. By the time they got over to the two, Bella had convinced Edward to move back into the shadows.

"Edward, you idiot!" Juliet yelled as she took one of her flip flops off and smacked him in the hip.

Edward briefly glanced down from staring at Bella and raised an eyebrow. "You're here too, Juliet?" He wrinkled his nose. "Why do you smell like a wet dog?" He shook his head and glared over into the shadows. He stood protectively in front of Bella. "Juliet, stay behind Matthew."

Juliet opened her mouth to protest but Matthew shook his head. She growled as two figures appeared from the darkness. She could feel the strong desire to phase into her wolf form come over her but she kept it at bay. "Matthew, who are they?"

Matthew crouched protectively in front of Juliet. "Volturi guards…."

* * *

**We'll stop here for now. Next chapter we'll meet up with the Volturi! What will happen when Aro and the others see Matthew and Juliet? Review please!**


	22. Volturi

**Sakura02: Lol, Juliet's about to make a new friend :)**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Lol, I thought about the whole issue with Juliet still being a child, but I figured since girls weren't technically supposed to be werewolves and Leah is one, I figured I may as well have a baby werewolf :)**

**Thank you: SaiyukiSucker and NijiNoNeko for reviewing!**

* * *

"Perhaps we should move to a more…appropriate area for our discussion." One of the vampires hissed softly.

Juliet's whole body was trembling with the urge to phase. The only thing that stopped her was Matthew's hand holding hers. She rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Edward didn't break any rules." Matthew snapped out. "You guys can't hurt him." He tensed as one of the guards turned his attention to him.

"Matthew, be silent." Edward said calmly. "Why don't you take Bella and Juliet out to enjoy the festival? Just make sure to keep yourself covered. I'll follow the two of you in just a moment, Felix."

"No." Felix whispered. "All three of them are to come with us."

"Absolutely not." Edward hissed out, his voice no longer calm. "Tell Aro I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we shall be leaving now, Demetri."

Matthew tensed as Felix and Demetri moved so they could come at Edward from either side. He pushed Juliet further behind him and growled at the two approaching Volturi guards.

"Now, let's not fight." Alice smiled as she skipped over to the group. "There are ladies and children present after all." She scooped Juliet up from the ground and motioned towards the mouth of the alley. "Besides, we're not alone."

Matthew could see a family talking frantically to what he could only assume were police. "Why don't you guys just let us go home?"

"Enough." Another feminine voice said from behind the group.

Juliet peered over Alice's shoulder and tensed. She needed to be back beside Matthew to calm herself. Despite how tiny and frail the newcomer looked, something about her made Juliet edgier than both Felix and Demetri combined. She struggled out of Alice's grip and quickly wrapped her arms around Matthew.

Matthew held Juliet close as the female vampire stood beside Demetri and Felix. "Alice…" He said nervously.

"Jane." Edward sighed out.

Jane's gaze flickered briefly between Bella, Matthew, and Juliet before she turned on her heels. "Follow me." She said softly, no emotion expressed.

Matthew and Juliet walked with Alice in front of them and Edward and Bella behind them. As Alice and Edward spoke softly to each other, Matthew squeezed Juliet's hand reassuringly and smiled at her.

Juliet looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are we going to die?"

"No." Matthew said softly. "I won't let them hurt you."

"I won't let them hurt you either." Juliet answered back. The two children nearly ran into Alice as she paused at a dead end. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Alice simply skipped forward and slid down an open grate in the floor of the alley. "Oh." Was all Juliet said.

"Do you need some help?" Felix sneered from behind the group.

Juliet whipped around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't you touch me, you smelly vampire." She looked at Matthew who motioned for her to go first. Juliet took a deep breath before dropping herself into the hole. She let out a small 'omph' as she landed in Alice's arms. "Thanks."

Matthew leapt down a moment later. He was immediately at Juliet's side, holding her hand in his again as the rest of the group came down. His grip on Juliet didn't loosen as the group was led deeper through the sewer system and down an elevator. "Juliet," He said softly. "whatever happens, don't leave my side, okay?"

"Okay." Juliet whispered back, a clear edge in her voice. She didn't think she had ever been so afraid in her life. The fear she had felt with James seemed so insignificant now. She could smell the vampires ahead of the group. She knew if the group of vampires decided to attack them, there wasn't much hope for the group. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely noticed the human receptionist as they walked passed her towards a set of doors.

Matthew tensed when he saw another vampire waiting for the group on the other side of the doors. He swore the boy looked identical to Jane. Instinctively, he backed up and bumped into Edward's legs.

"It's all right." Edward whispered to him, patting his head. "Nothing will happen to any of you, I promise."

"Alec." Jane beamed as she rushed forward and embraced the other vampire.

Alec smiled at her and stared at the group. "You were only supposed to bring us one and yet you come back with two…hmm…well…I suppose those three make a whole…" He muttered as he looked at Bella, Juliet, and Matthew. He stared at Matthew for a moment longer. "So, this is Samantha's son. I wonder what Aro will do with you."

Juliet bristled and stepped in front of Matthew. "If any of you slimy vampires try and touch Matthew, I rip your heads off." She snarled out.

Alec wrinkled his nose. "My goodness, that child smells like a wet dog." He turned his attention to Edward, ignoring how Matthew had to hold a clearly angered Juliet back. "You seem in a much better mood since the last time I saw you."

Edward shrugged, holding Bella closer to himself. "Only slightly."

"So," Alec said as he stared at Bella. "this is the cause of all this fuss?"

"I've got dibs." Felix said from behind. "You can have the runt, Demetri."

Matthew whipped around and snarled at the two, holding Juliet close to him while Edward did the same with Bella. He blinked as Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. "Both of you, calm down."

Juliet blinked as Matthew relaxed after a moment and resumed holding her hand. She kissed his cold cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well, let's not keep Aro waiting." Alec said as he and Jane resumed leading the group to another set of doors.

Juliet stood in awe beside Matthew as they opened the doors to reveal a stone room with vampires everywhere. Up against the wall opposite of them were three wooden thrones. Only one of the thrones was occupied by an ancient looking vampire. "Matthew, is that Aro?"

Matthew shrugged, pulling Juliet closer to them as the one sitting in the middle throne stood up and glided towards them. "I think he is. Juliet, don't leave my side, no matter what."

"I know, Matthew." Juliet answered back, squeezing his hand. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, Jane," Aro beamed as he kissed Jane and stepped back. "You've brought Edward…" An excited gleam came to his hazy red eyes as he looked at the rest of the group. He clapped his hands together excitedly. "And Alice, Bella, Matthew, and Juliet!

Juliet couldn't help it. She knew she should be afraid of the vampire standing before him but he was just so happy and friendly. She began giggling. "He's silly."

Aro smiled down at the two children. He waved to Felix. "Go get my brothers, Felix dear. I'm sure they would be very disappointed if they missed this." His eyes twinkled as he knelt in front of the two children. "It is wonderful to finally get to see Samantha's son in the flesh. And this must be your dear friend, Juliet."

Juliet stared at him as he reached out with a hand to touch her. She immediately scooted back so that Aro's fingers only brushed air. "How do you know who I am?"

"Ah, how silly of me!" Aro exclaimed. "I tend to get ahead of myself like this all the time. Marcus is always telling me I should be more careful how I speak but it feels like I've known all of you for so long. Edward introduced me to all of you yesterday…"

"Aro is able to hear your thoughts after having physical contact with you, but unlike me who can only hear whatever is passing through your mind at the moment, Aro can hear every thought you've ever had." Edward explained.

"It would be nice to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed. His eyes turned to Matthew and a glimmer of excitement flashed through him. "Now, you, Matthew, are the best of both worlds. After touching a person only once, you are able to hear them, no matter where they are. If only…ah but never mind. Your friend seems to be getting agitated."

Indeed, Juliet was tensing up as the group turned to look behind them. Felix had reappeared with two more ancient looking vampires. She clutched tighter to Matthew's hand and growled as the men came into the room.

"Look, Marcus, Caius! Bella is actually alive and Alice has come with her! On top of that, it seems dear little Matthew and his friend Juliet are here! Isn't that wonderful?"

Juliet growled as one of the vampires paused beside Aro and touched his palm. She didn't like the other two vampires. They weren't nearly as friendly as Aro. She blinked as Matthew pulled her closer, almost protectively, and glared up at the vampire beside Aro. "Matthew?"

"How fascinating, Marcus." Aro mused as Marcus joined Caius at the thrones.

"Marcus can see relationships." Edward explained as Juliet and Bella looked at him. "He's rather astounded at how strong mine and Bella's relationship is."

"And young Matthew and Juliet's!" Aro added, grinning at the two children.

Juliet snorted. "That's a stupid power." She winced as Alice whapped her upside the head.

Aro simply smiled down at her. "I'm rather curious, dear Juliet, if I might use my gift on you. All of Edward's memories of you make you seem like such a nuisance but I refuse to believe one so adorable is really that much trouble."

Juliet suddenly tensed and scooted further behind Matthew. If Aro read her mind, he would see what she was, what her family was. She shook her head and trembled. "No…" She said softly. "I really am. I'm a huge trouble maker. You can believe Edward."

Aro frowned thoughtfully but straightened up, the smile quickly returning. "Well, no matter. Bella," He turned his attention to the silent teenager. "may I?"

Matthew hugged Juliet reassuringly and cooed to her as Aro attempted to read Bella's mind. He could see in the ancient vampire's face that his gift was not working.

"Interesting…." Aro muttered. "I wonder…Jane, dear?" He called.

Jane smiled while Edward snarled at her. "Yes, Master?"

Aro returned the smile. "I was wondering if you could test your gift on Bella to see if she is immune to other gifts beside mind reading."

Everything that happened next happened so fast, that Matthew wasn't quite sure what had actually occurred. Edward had launched himself at Jane and then all of the sudden, he was writhing on the ground in agony, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He could hear Bella screaming and suddenly, Juliet had tore herself away from him. "Juliet!"

Juliet snarled as she charged towards Jane. Without thinking, she phased and launched herself at the surprised vampire. She clamped her tiny, sharp teeth onto Jane's leg, refusing to let go.

Alec rushed forward and yanked Juliet off of Jane's leg. He threw her back over towards the group. "What is that?"

Aro caught Juliet and held her up. "Jane, that's enough." Aro inclined his head towards Bella in a signal for her to attempt her gift on Bella. He stared curiously at Juliet as he held the snarling werewolf pup in the air. "My goodness, I never thought I would actually get to see a real werewolf. How positively adorable you are!"

Juliet's snarl didn't stop as she looked at Jane staring at Bella, the smile long gone from the vampire's face. _Ha, her stupid gift couldn't hurt Bella!_

"Indeed it seems so, Juliet." Aro chuckled happily. He rubbed his cheek against Juliet's muzzle. He looked over at Edward whom was once again beside Bella. "What are we to do with all of you now?"

Matthew stood nervously at Aro's feet, trying to figure out a way to get the vampire to release Juliet. "Um, Aro, sir…"

Aro looked down and smiled brightly at him. "Ah, yes, I suppose you want your friend back." He smiled when as soon as he put Juliet on the ground, she stood protectively in front of Matthew, snarling at Jane. Aro turned his attention back to Edward. "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about joining us?" He asked hopefully.

Edward pulled Bella closer to him. "I'd rather not." He said as politely as possible.

"What about you, Alice?" Aro asked.

Alice smiled though she was still rather tense. "No thank you."

"Matthew?" Aro looked down at the stunned vampire child.

Caius stood up indignantly from his seat. "Aro, are you insane? Do you know what the Hunters would do if they found out? We have a shaky enough truce with them as it is and it's been worse since that fool killed Samantha. To top it off, her son got turned into one of us. Do you know what they'll do to us if they find out we've tried to get him to join our group?"

Matthew stared at Aro curiously. "What's he talking about?"

Aro sighed. "That's right, Edward and the others didn't tell you." He knelt down so he was in front of the two children. "You see, Matthew, your mother was a Vampire Hunter. She worked very closely with us, assisting when we had rogue vampires and such. She was one of the best and a wonderful woman." Aro sighed out, his eyes distant as he reminisced. "After she had you, she tried to escape from the life of a Hunter but there were those that begrudged her for killing our kind."

"It was a vampire that killed my mother." Matthew choked out at the realization. He looked back at Edward and Alice, wanting to ask them why they had never told him but neither would meet his gaze.

"Yes. We're still trying to find him. He's caused quite a bit of tension between us and the Hunters." Aro said. "When Carlisle told us and the Hunters that he had changed Samantha's son, the Hunters were furious. We were going to kill you, but the Hunters caused a big fuss, saying they would eradicate us all if we tried to touch you."

"But why?" Matthew asked, clearly distressed. "I'm one of you now. Why didn't they let you kill me?"

"They want to see what happens to someone with the gifts of a Hunter that has transformed into a vampire." Aro explained. "We agreed to let you live, as I am rather curious as well."

Once Aro had turned his attention to Bella, Matthew slumped onto the floor. He couldn't believe it. His mother had been a Vampire Hunter. A vampire had killed his mother. He was only allowed to live because both sides were curious about him. He was like a science experiment to them. He blinked as he felt a soft tongue licking his face.

Juliet whined beside him and licked his cheek again before rubbing the top of her head against his cheek. _Don't be sad, Matthew._

Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around Juliet. "Thank you, Juliet." He whispered. He reached out as Aro suddenly scooped Juliet back up.

"What of you, Juliet?" Aro asked. "Would you like to join us?"

Juliet tilted her head to the side before licking Aro's nose. She phased back and grinned at Aro. "No, sir. I've gotta go home and take care of Matthew. Beside, my family is going to be super mad at me because I ran away to save Edward. I'll probably grounded for a month."

Aro laughed at the incredulous gasps that rang through the room at the naked child in his arms. He hugged her tight and rubbed his cheek against hers. "You are just too precious. Oh, Marcus, can we keep her? I've always wanted a puppy."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "No."

Aro sighed as he put Juliet on the ground. "Marcus is such a stick in the mud."

Matthew quickly took his hoodie off and tugged it over Juliet. He pouted at her. "Why'd you lick him? I thought you only did that to me."

Juliet's eyes widened in horror, ignoring the sudden serious turn the conversation with the others had taken. She hugged Matthew tightly. "I only love you, Matthew! He's just so happy, I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Okay." Matthew said as he hugged her back. "As long as you promise."

Juliet blinked as Alice suddenly stepped forward. She had heard some of the conversation about whether to kill Bella or change her. She watched as Alice stepped forward and allowed Aro to touch her.

Aro clapped his hands together excitedly. "It's settled then! Bella dear will be one of us soon enough. Now, about Juliet…"

"Trust me," Edward muttered. "you don't want her as one of us. Her family alone will be a nuisance enough. If you change her, you're basically declaring war against the werewolves."

Aro sighed and Matthew swore the vampire was pouting. "Ah, yes. Well, I suppose we don't have to worry about her telling anyone anything." His smile returned. "In that case, you are all free to go! Please give my regards to Carlisle and visit soon! It's been absolutely fun."

"We'll be visiting soon as well." Caius promised darkly. He glanced over where Felix was groaning. "Patience, Felix. Heidi will return shortly."

"If that's all done with, we'll take our leave." Edward said, a clear edge in his voice.

"Please wait below until dark before you leave." Aro called as Edward scooped Matthew up while still holding Bella close to him. Alice picked a clearly startled Juliet up. Aro waved to the group. "Please come back soon!"

"Edward…" Alice hissed out as Demetri led the group back through the hallway. "Juliet, Matthew, don't look."

Despite not looking, Juliet could hear the sounds of people coming down the hallway. They were all human. She could tell by their smell. "Alice?"

Alice simply shook her head. As soon as the group had passed, Alice and Edward began running down the hallway. Juliet glanced up as the doors they had just passed through closed on the terrified face of an old woman. A moment later, the screaming began.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, this one was a lot longer than I meant it to be. Please, please review guys! You have no idea how much happier I am when I get lots of reviews :)**


	23. Going Home

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Haha, I guess I forgot about that little detail. It would still be declaring war against the werewolves though so it all works out in the end :P**

**Sakura02: Yes, I suppose so. All he probably saw though was Juliet thinking about how amazing Matthew is :)**

**SaiyukiSucker: Really? I loved him in the book but I think it's because I pictured him being all fabulous and stuff. I tried to convey how I pictured him **

**shay silverdawn: Lol, this story is updated every other week on Wednesdays.**

**NijiNoNeko: This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Aro is probably one of my favorite characters ever.**

**Thanks: Anime1Boy1Lover and masterofthedarkkingdom for your reviews!**

* * *

The whole ordeal of getting home was just a blur to Juliet. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home so she could get her scolding over and done with. She remembered vaguely having to wait in the office of the Volturi with the annoying human secretary and then heading to the airport. She had slept through most of the plane ride and hadn't woken up until she was in the car with Esme and Carlisle. The only thing she really remembered was that Matthew had been there the whole time, constantly holding her hand.

"You guys can go home." Juliet assured as Esme, Carlisle, and Matthew stood beside her in No Man's Land.

"No." Matthew protested as he held Juliet's hand tightly. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone to deal with them."

"Matthew is right." Carlisle interjected before Juliet could protest. "I would at least like to attempt and explain the situation to them."

Matthew gripped Juliet's hand tighter before hugging her. "I don't wanna leave yet. I wanna stay with you a little longer. I've really missed you."

Juliet sighed happily and hugged Matthew back. She tensed as she heard footsteps approaching. Slowly, she turned around to find a group of very irritated looking wolves standing behind the group. She waved nervously to them. "Hi…"

The hair's on Jacob's back were raised as he snarled at Matthew.

"Please, don't be angry with her." Carlisle said softly. "She's just a child after all. My family will take full responsibility for her disappearing and I'll talk to Alice. She should've done more to convince Juliet to stay."

Matthew tensed as Jacob began approaching them. He pulled Juliet closer to him and snarled as well, unsure what Jacob was going to do. "Don't you dare hurt her."

Juliet could see the anger in Jacob's eyes as he whipped his head around to Matthew. She immediately stood protectively in front of the vampire child. "Don't hurt him! I'll never forgive you guys if you hurt him! Matthew is…he's my…" Juliet was confused. Normally, she would just say Matthew was her friend. Ever since she had seen him again, though, there had been a strange feeling in her heart and it confused her. "Matthew is really important to me…" She finally said.

Jacob nosed around Juliet's face before pushing her away from Matthew and leading her back towards the group.

"It's okay." Juliet grinned over her shoulder at Matthew whom was tensing to attack. "I'll talk to you soon, okay, Matthew?"

"Matthew, let's go home." Esme said softly. "They aren't going to hurt her."

Reluctantly, Matthew allowed Esme and Carlisle to lead him back to the car.

* * *

"Of all the reckless things you've done, Juliet, this is by far the worst." Sam said sternly.

The pack was assembled at Billy's house in the living room. Juliet sat alone on the couch while the rest of the pack sat on the floor around where Sam was standing. Juliet glared stubbornly to the side, refusing to meet Sam's furious gaze. "But Edward was in trouble! He would've been killed if we didn't do something!"

"That's one less leach in the world." Paul snarled out.

"You could've been killed, Juliet." Sam said. "Do you understand that?"

"So what?" Juliet snapped, frustrated. "You guys don't ever let me help! You always make me stay home! If I had died, it would've been easier for all of you! It's not like any of you would really care…"

Jacob shot up from his spot on the floor. He was in front of Juliet in an instant, roughly shaking her shoulders. "Do you really think that? You think none of us would be upset if you had died? You have no idea how worried we all were while you were gone! Those were the longest three days of my entire life, Juliet! Emily and Billy were worried sick about you and so were the rest of us! How do you think your mother would have felt if we had called her and told her you were dead?"

Juliet was silent as she hung her head. Her shoulders began shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry. I just…Matthew was so worried about Edward…it made me sick seeing him so upset. I just wanted Matthew to be happy is all…"

"Juliet," Sam said slowly as he knelt beside the young girl as well. "when you were in the Swan house, was that the first time you had seen Matthew since you changed?"

Juliet nodded her head slowly.

"Did it feel like it was hard to breathe? Did everything slow down?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah!" Juliet's eyes lit up. "It was a really weird feeling but I was really happy at the same time!" She blinked at the crestfallen look on not only Sam's face, but the rest of the group's as well. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" Paul groaned out. "Of all the people for her to imprint on, it had to be the little leach."

Embry grinned over at Jared. "You owe me ten bucks."

Jared grumbled as he grudgingly handed over a ten dollar bill to Embry. "I can't believe she really imprinted on him…"

Juliet tilted her head to the side. "What's imprint mean?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "To put it simply, it seems Matthew is your soul mate."

"There is no way I'm letting her have a vampire for a soul mate." Jacob said firmly.

"Oh yes, that will work splendidly." Embry said. "Just order her to quit being imprinted on Matthew. I'm sure that will work."

"Am I in trouble, Mr. Sam?" Juliet asked softly.

Sam sighed and patted her head. "You're grounded from patrol for a month. Now, go to bed."

Juliet blinked. She had been expecting a much harsher punishment. Not wanting to push her luck, Juliet slipped off the couch while the rest of the group was still arguing about her imprinting on Matthew. She crawled into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Matthew, I'm sure she's fine." Esme sighed as she attempted to pull Matthew away from the window.

"I know she is." Matthew said softly. "I talked to her already. Esme, what's a soul mate?"

Esme was taken aback by the sudden question. She knelt beside Matthew and smoothed his hair down. "A soul mate is someone you were destined to be with, the person you were born for. There are some who say that when we're born, we're born with only half a soul. People spend their whole lives finding the person with the other half of their soul. That person is their soul mate."

"Are you and Carlisle soul mates?" Matthew asked softly.

Esme smiled as she sat with Matthew in her lap. "I'd like to think so, yes. I love him more than anything in this world."

"And Emmett is Rosalie's soul mate, right? And Alice and Jasper are soul mates…and Edward and Bella too…" Matthew said thoughtfully.

"What brought this on all of the sudden?" Esme asked.

"Well, when I talked to Juliet, she said that she had imprinted on me, that I was her soul mate. That's what Sam and the others told her anyways."

"Oh…my…" Esme wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "Well, is Juliet important to you?"

Matthew nodded his head vigorously. "Juliet's the most important person to me in the whole world! I wanna protect her and make sure she's happy no matter what!"

"Do you love her?" Esme smiled at the confused and thoughtful look on Matthew's face.

"I like being with her." Matthew said slowly. "It makes me really happy when she's happy. I don't like it when she's sad. Even though I'm a vampire and cold, I always feel really warm when she's around. I don't like not being with her. My chest hurts when she's gone…but, when I see her, my tummy starts feeling all funny…"

Esme continued to smile as she cuddled with Matthew. "Oh, Matthew, that's okay. That just means you love her."

Matthew blinked as Esme continued to hold him. It didn't sound as strange as he would've thought. He loved Juliet. He was Juliet's soul mate. The thought made him happy. He smiled up at Esme. "I love Juliet."

Suddenly, Bella opened the door with a very upset Edward behind her. The rest of the Cullens crowded around the entryway to see what was going on. Bella grinned nervously at everyone. "Sorry for the late intrusion."

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked, clearly concerned.

"This is ridiculous, Bella." Edward grouched out.

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "After everything that's happened, I've come to a decision and I want to know what you all think. I'd like us to have a vote."

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "What are we voting on?"

Bella looked down at Matthew. "My life."


	24. The Vote

**I finally saw Eclipse. I would have to say it's definitely the best of the movies done so far. Speaking of Eclipse, this is the last chapter dealing with New Moon! We'll be moving on to Eclipse next update!**

**Sakura02: I figured Esme might still believe in souls and all but who knows. You know I always make stuff up as I go :) Hey, I've got plenty of time before I need to start reading Breaking Dawn! We still need to have Mercutio show up and steal Edward's car. **

**SaiyukiSucker: Lol, yes, I've always pictured Aro being a bit fabulous. I have a weird habit though that when I read books, someone always seems a bit fabulous. I guess when I first read him my brain immediately told me he was fabulous. :)**

**Thank you: wildflower12, Noble Korhedron, SaigoNoHikari, NijiNoNeko, and night1001 for reviewing.**

* * *

Matthew fidgeted nervously in his seat at the dining room table. They had never sat at it before, seeing as they never actually ate. He was sitting in Esme's lap, playing with his fingers. He wished Juliet was still awake so he could tell her what was going on. He could see how tense and aggravated Edward was. _"It'll be okay, Edward."_ He said softly in his mind.

Edward glanced at him from his spot beside Bella and gave Matthew a strained smile.

Bella cleared her throat before speaking. "So, as I'm sure Alice has told all of you," She glanced at the petite vampire for an affirmative nod. "she promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They said they would send someone to check and confirm that this promise is carried out. The issue of my life now involves all of you. I don't want to just force myself on all of you, though, so I'd like for all of you to vote yes or no on whether you want me to become a vampire."

"Hold on," Edward cut in. "about the issue of the Volturi coming here to check, I don't think we need to worry about that. You see, their tracker, Demetri, uses the…" Edward began fishing around for the right word. "…the tenor of someone's mind and then tracks that. However, seeing as Aro's experiment of other's powers failing on Bella…"

"He won't be able to follow Bella's mind!" Matthew piped in proudly, glad he had actually understood something in all the long winded discussions. He flinched when he saw how irritated Bella looked and slouched down in his seat. "I don't think it's that bad of an idea…" He muttered.

Bella sighed, glaring over at Edward. "All right, let's vote then. Why don't we start with you, Edward."

"No." Edward said flatly.

"Alice?" Bella asked, already sure of her answer.

"Yes." Alice said brightly, a chipper smile on her face.

"Jasper." She hesitated as she looked at him. She wasn't quite sure how his vote would go.

"Yes." Jasper said coolly.

"Rosalie?"

"No." Rosalie said after a moment. "It's not that I have an issue with you being part of the family. I just wish I had had the choice for this life."

Bella nodded before turning her attention to Emmett. She smiled nervously when she saw the huge grin plastered on his face. "Emmett?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett said. "We can always find another way to pick a fight with this Demetri guy."

"Esme?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella." Esme smiled brightly. "I already consider you a part of this family."

"Matthew?"

Matthew was rather surprised that Bella asked for his vote. He didn't think he would be asked, considering how young he was. He looked nervously between Bella's hopeful face and Edward's ever darkening one. He looked up at Esme. When she gave him an encouraging smile and kiss on the head, he looked back at Bella. "Yup! Now I'll have three big brothers and three big sisters!"

Bella couldn't help giggling at Matthew's answer. She turned her attention to Carlisle and suddenly felt more nervous than ever. She knew his vote was the one that ultimately counted more than anyone else's.

Carlisle looked firmly at Edward who was now pouting like a child. "Edward, it's the only way that makes sense. You have made the choice to not live without her, and that leaves me no other choice."

Matthew flinched as Edward stomped out of the room. He was about to go after Edward but decided against it when he heard the curse words in Edward's mind and the loud shattering of something breaking in the next room. "I think he broke the sofa…"

Bella sighed. "Well, Alice, where do you want to do this?"

Matthew decided it was best to crawl out of Esme's lap and hide under the table as Edward came back into the room shouting. He really didn't want to wake Juliet up but with all the shouting going on, he needed someone sane to talk to. _"Juliet?"_

_"Wha? Matthew?"_ Juliet's sleepy voice said groggily. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Edward's mad."_ Matthew said simply.

_"Why?"_

_"Bella just had everyone vote on making her a vampire and everyone but Edward and Rosalie said yes so he's mad now."_

_"Oh."_ Juliet's mind was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke again. _"Want to meet in No Man's Land?"_

_"Aren't you grounded?" _Matthew asked. _"I don't want you to get in trouble with your family."_

_"It's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."_ Juliet shut her mind off.

Matthew poked his head out from under the table and tried to stealthily slip away. His plan was thwarted when he felt Carlisle's hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going, Matthew?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I'm going to go see Juliet." Matthew answered.

Emmett laughed. "I swear, you kids are attached at the hip."

"Well, yeah." Matthew said slowly as he backed up towards the door. "We're soul mates." He rushed out of the house then, leaving Esme to explain what he meant. He had never run so fast in his life. It only took him about ten minutes to reach No Man's Land. Juliet wasn't there yet so he sat down on the ground to wait.

"Matthew?" Juliet's head poked out from behind a tree. When she saw it was him, her eyes lit up and she ran over to hug him. "Oh, I missed you so much! I would've been here faster but if I'd phased, everyone would've heard my thoughts."

Matthew smiled as he hugged Juliet back. "It's okay. Is your family really mad at you?"

Juliet shrugged. "They seemed a little less angry when I said I'd imprinted on you." She pecked Matthew's cheek. "So, Bella's going to be a vampire?"

"Yeah." Matthew said. He frowned when he saw Juliet's sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Jacob is going to be really sad." Juliet sighed. She suddenly tensed and whirled around only to find a black wolf glaring at her and Matthew. She smiled guiltily at him. "Hi, Sam. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"I'll see you later, Juliet." Matthew whispered. He kissed her cheek quickly before dashing off.

Juliet sighed as Sam pushed her forward with his his muzzle. "I'm going. You don't need to be so rude." She yelped when Sam gave her a harder push.

Billy and Jacob were both waiting on the porch for her, their arms crossed over their chests and glaring disapprovingly at her. "I didn't think I'd have to worry about you sneaking out to see a boy until you were at least sixteen." Billy muttered.

Juliet grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Matthew was upset 'cause Edward was throwing another temper tantrum."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Uh…I'm going back to bed!" Juliet shouted as she rushed into the house and dove under her covers.

* * *

"Jacob, where are you going with Bella's motorcycle?" Juliet asked as she watched Jacob pulling Bella's motorcycle out of the shed. It had been a few weeks since the Cullens had returned. While Juliet was still grounded, Sam reluctantly allowed her to meet with Matthew once a week in No Man's Land. The rest of them, the two spoke to each other through their mind connection. Juliet did her best to keep the secret of the vote from the rest of the pack which wasn't too difficult now since she only phased to run to No Man's Land right now.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jacob said shortly. He frowned as Juliet took her clothes off before phasing. "You aren't coming."

Juliet's ears lowered and she snarled at Jacob. She tugged on the hem of his shorts with her sharp teeth.

"All right, fine, fine! You can come!" Jacob plucked her off the ground and glared at her. "Don't you give me those puppy eyes." He rolled his eyes as Juliet licked his nose. "Let's go."

Juliet followed Jacob as he rode the motorcycle to the Swan's house. Her clothing was tied around her back leg and she sighed happily. It had been a while since she'd been able to run like this. It felt nice. Just before Jacob went up to the Swan's door, Juliet ran into the woods to phase back and change.

"Wait here." Jacob said firmly and pointed at the porch steps.

"Bella's gonna be in trouble if Charlie sees that." Juliet pointed towards the motorcycle.

"That's the idea." Jacob said before Charlie answered the door.

Juliet assured Charlie that she was fine waiting on the front porch for Bella. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "Oh, Uncle Jacob…" She sighed when she heard Charlie's angry yell and then Jacob left the house. "Why'd you get Bella in trouble on purpose?" She asked as she followed Jacob into the line of trees beside the Swan house.

"Stop asking so many questions." Jacob muttered. He leaned against a tree trunk while Juliet sat at his feet and drew pictures in the dirt.

Juliet perked up when she saw Edward and Bella break through the trees with Matthew beside them. She made an attempt to rush forward but Jacob held her back.

Matthew smiled at her and waved. "Hi, Juliet."

"Why did you do that, Jake?" Bella asked, clearly furious. "Do you want Charlie to kill me or have a heart attack like Harry?"

Jacob slightly flinched and his grip on Juliet's shoulder loosened enough for her to run forward.

Matthew met Juliet halfway and hugged her tightly. He looked up at Bella, still holding Juliet. "Don't be mad at him, Bella. He just wanted to get you grounded so you couldn't spend time with Edward. He wasn't trying to hurt Charlie."

Bella sighed. "I'm already grounded, Jake. Why else do you think I haven't come down to La Push to beat you for not answering my calls."

Juliet's eyes lit up as she looked accusingly at Jacob. "You told me it wasn't Bella whenever Billy answered the phone!"

"He thought I wasn't letting you come down there, not Charlie." Edward said.

"Stop reading my mind, both of you." Jacob snapped at both Matthew and Edward.

"Why don't you and Juliet go for a walk, Matthew." Edward said softly as both he and Jacob stared each other down.

"Come on." Matthew said softly, taking Juliet's hand in his. The two walked down a path in the forest, hand-in-hand, neither saying anything.

Juliet looked at Matthew. "I wish I could see you more. I don't feel good when you're gone. Sam says it's 'cause I imprinted on you."

Matthew squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I wish I could see you more too."

Juliet huffed as both her and Matthew sat down on a rather large rock. "Grown ups and teenagers are all stupid. I don't see the point in all of us fighting, especially with Victoria still around. We should all work together to beat her up, not each other."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "Grown ups make things way too complicated." He sighed suddenly. "Your uncle is coming. I'll see you Saturday still, right?"

Juliet hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck as she nodded. "Talk to me again tonight?" She asked.

"Yup." Matthew grinned as Jacob appeared. He carefully slid off the rock as Jacob stormed over.

"Let's go home, Juliet." Jacob said shortly before phasing and disappearing.

Juliet gave Matthew one last peck on the cheek before walking backwards a few paces. "Bye, Matthew." She whispered before turning around and phasing, running after her uncle.

Matthew continued waving even after Juliet had disappeared through the trees. "Bye, Juliet."


	25. Eclipse

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated the past few weeks. August is a rather crazy month for me with school starting, both Texas State and my school that I work at. On top of that, my sister and my wonderful cousin (who is like the big sister I never got) have their birthdays in August and it was my parents 25****th**** anniversary and I planned a surprise party for them. Updates should be more scheduled now but keep in mind that I do have a full course load which means lots of reading and studying so their may be some weeks where I don't update. Thank you for understanding!**

**Sakura02: We watched the first Pokemon movie at work on Friday and when that song came on, I started cracking up. I'm really excited to write about Breaking Dawn now, too :)**

**NijiNoNeko: Yes, Matthew is a mind reader. He's almost like a combination between Aro and Edward; once he's touched someone, he can hear them no matter where they are. His abilities are going to come more into play in this segment of the story**

**Noble Korhedron: Matthew was about six when he was turned**

**Thanks: SaiyukiSucker and night1001 for your reviews**

* * *

Juliet wavered just outside of Jacob's room. She could see him laying face down on his bed despite the lack of lights. Finally making up her mind, Juliet slipped into the room and over to the edge of Jacob's bed. She stood beside it for a moment, waiting for Jacob to acknowledge her. When he didn't, Juliet climbed into the bed with him and snuggled against his side, putting his limp arm around her. She didn't say anything, just rubbed her uncle's back and cuddled with him.

Jacob turned his head to the side to look at Juliet. He gave her a half-hearted smile and gently squeezed her. "You're a good kid when you want to be, Julie."

Juliet returned the smile and kissed Jacob's cheek. "Why don't you just talk to her? I know you miss her a lot." Juliet didn't want to say Bella's name for fear that Jacob would sink into an even deeper depression.

"It's not the simple." Jacob sighed as he turned and laid on his back. He blinked as Juliet sprawled herself across his stomach. He couldn't help but to chuckle at Juliet's long, messy hair. She had stubbornly refused to cut it, insisting that Matthew liked her hair longer.

"Why can't it be?" Juliet asked, genuinely curious. "Why can't you just be her friend? Even if she stays with him, you can still be her friend. There's someone out there for you, Uncle Jacob. Someone that's prettier, smarter, and better for you than she is."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. You're just a kid. That's like saying we should be best friends with the Cullens."

It was Juliet's turn to roll her eyes. "We don't have to be best friends with the Cullens but we could work with them. I mean, we all want to stop Victoria, don't we?" She bristled when Jacob sighed again. She knew her uncle was upset but she swore if he gave her the 'your-just-a-dumb-kid' look one more time, she was going to smack him.

"It's not that simple, Julie." Jacob said patiently, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

Juliet yawned, being slowly lulled to sleep. "Only because you grown ups make it complicated."

Jacob couldn't argue with her since the little girl was asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Matthew asked, looking up from his workbook when he heard his 'father' sigh.

"Another person died in Seattle last night." Carlisle answered. He smiled at the nervous look on Matthew's face. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew was silent for a moment as he chewed on his pencil. "You don't think it's Victoria, do you?"

"That's ridiculous, Matthew." Alice skipped in, along with the rest of the Cullen family. She sat down so Matthew was situated between her legs and hugged the little boy tightly. "I would've seen something if she was behind this."

"Alice is right." Edward said when Matthew opened his mouth to speak. "I don't think it's Victoria. It could be a newborn, though." Edward looked at his watch and stood up. "I've got to go."

"Going to see Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Maybe we should talk to Juliet and the other wolves." Matthew said. "It'd be easier to track Victoria down if we all worked together."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please, Matthew. Those guys want nothing to do with us. They'll hunt for her on their land and we'll hunt for her on ours."

Matthew sighed and decided to not bring the subject up anymore. He didn't understand why grown ups had to make everything so complicated. "I'm going to go see Juliet." He said, standing up and leaving the house.

"Be back by midnight!" Esme called after the little boy as he shut the door behind him.

"It didn't work, did it." Matthew sighed when he saw the dejected look on Juliet's face. He hugged her tightly before laying in the grass with her beside him. "We've gotta figure out a way to get them to see they can work together."

"We've already tried that, though." Juliet shuddered at the memory of the groups last chase of Victoria. Matthew had attempted to leap over to the Quileute territory and Jared had nearly ripped his head off.

Matthew shook his head and hugged Juliet tightly to his side, seeing what she was thinking of. "Something less life threatening. We need to put them in a situation where they're forced to work together."

Juliet sighed as she looked up at Matthew. "How? They hate each other. The only thing they agree on is Victoria needs to die and they won't even work together to do that!"

"We need to find something else." Matthew said thoughtfully as he and Juliet stared up at the clear night sky. "Something else that's really important to them…something that if it was put in danger…" Matthew's eyes suddenly lit up. "Juliet, that's it!"

Juliet blinked at sat up. "What? What's it?"

"Us!" Matthew grinned, proud of his idea. "If the both of us are in danger, they'll have to work together to save us!"

"You're a genius, Matthew!" Juliet grinned and flung her arms around Matthew. She frowned thoughtfully. "How are we going to put ourselves in danger?"

"I'll figure something out." Matthew said. "Tomorrow while they're all at school. That's when we'll do it."

* * *

**I know it's a little short. It's only the start of the second week of school and I have a ton of reading and homework to do. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	26. Joy Ride

**It's Wednesday which means it's free chicken day at Chick-fil-a! And, yes, sadly, that will probably be the highlight of my day...unless my little ballerina fruit bat decides to eat glue again...**

**Noble Korhedron: You never know :) He does know what a trouble maker Juliet is**

**Sakura02: Eh, I figure they're a bit more mature since they don't really hang out with kids their own age :P **

**Thank you: NijiNoNeko, Elmo-.'BiteMe'.-Cullen, and I don't do cute for reviewing!**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Juliet muttered, looking around the high school parking lot nervously. It was filled with cars but no teenagers were in sight, though that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

Matthew took Juliet's hand and led her through the parking lot. "Trust me. This'll work." His eyes scanned the parking lot, trying to find it… "There!" He tugged Juliet over to the familiar silver Volvo that was Edward's.

Juliet hopped nervously from foot to foot. Normally, she was the one that came up with the brilliant ideas that got the two in trouble. This, though….this bothered her quite a bit. "Matthew, isn't this stealing?"

"Don't worry, we'll give it back to Edward." Matthew assured as he managed to get the door open. He crawled into the driver seat and motioned for Juliet to climb in. He looked around, hoping against hope that Edward had left his keys in the car; no such luck. With a sigh, he slid down into the floorboard.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked, watching as Matthew pulled and fiddled with different colored wires.

"Hot wiring the car." Matthew answered.

"Oh…where'd you learn that?" Juliet asked, laying on the passenger seat and watching Matthew with keen interest.

"Alice taught me." Matthew answered. He grinned in triumph as the car purred to life. He quickly climbed back into the driver seat and looked over at Juliet. "You ready?"

After a moment's hesitation, Juliet nodded, a grin on her face. "This'll be fun."

* * *

"Jacob, have you seen Juliet anywhere?" Billy asked as he heard his son returning from school.

"No." Jacob frowned as he entered the house. "Wasn't she supposed to be at Emily's?"

"Emily called a bit ago; she was wondering when Juliet was coming over." Billy answered.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Damnit." He rushed out of the house and phased, running to Emily's house as fast as he could.

_"We can't find her anywhere!"_ Embry shouted.

_"That damn brat probably ran off with her leech of a boyfriend."_ Leah scoffed, receiving a growl from Jacob in response. _"Look who finally decided to join in."_

_"That's enough." _Sam's voice growled. _"Keep searching the woods."_

_"I hope she's okay."_ Seth whined through the link.

The group had only been searching for about twenty minutes when they heard Emily screaming. They rushed to the house, phasing back before entering. "What's wrong?" Sam shouted in alarm, rushing over to Emily on the couch.

Emily was staring at the T.V screen, her face a mixture of horror and the strong desire to laugh. Shakily she pointed to the news that was playing on the screen.

Jacob stared blankly at the screen. A silver Volvo was speeding down the road, a familiar pale red haired child driving. That wasn't what bothered Jacob the most. It was more likely his little niece sticking her head out the window and waving at the cops chasing them that did it for him. "I'm going to kill her."

Leah howled with laughter. "I'm liking this kid more and more."

Sam frowned, watching the chase unfold. He cut his eyes over to Jacob. "Call Bella. I'm sure she's with the Cullens right now."

Jacob frowned, but reluctantly complied. He held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring for a few seconds before Bella answered. "Bel—" He snarled as Sam ripped the phone from his hand.

"Give the phone to Carlisle." Sam said. He was silent for a few moments. "Are you watching the news?...I don't know which one suggested this…probably Juliet…"

_"I'm going to kill them both!" _Edward's shouting could be heard by everyone through the phone.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sam was silent for a moment. He flinched as the car came rather close to colliding with a tree, Juliet's head missing a huge tree branch by mere inches. "We can't let them go to the hospital. Somebody will notice…" He was silent again for much longer. His frown deepened with each passing second and the others watched him intently. Finally, he sighed. "I guess we have no other choice." He hung up the phone, fixing the others with a solemn look. "Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Juliet, I don't think you should do that." Matthew muttered. Now that they were putting their plan into action, Juliet was having a blast. Matthew, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. "Maybe we should just pull over." He was having a rather difficult time driving due to having to slouch low in the seat to hit the gas and brakes.

Juliet pulled her head back into the car and rapidly shook her head. "We can't! If the police catch us, we'll get in trouble. Go right!" She added, her job being to navigate. She looked up when she heard a strange whirring sound. "There's a helicopter! I think we're on the news! Your plan's working, Matthew! You're awesome!" Juliet waved excitedly up to the helicopter. "Do you think we're on T.V?"

Matthew smiled nervously. "Do you seen any of them?"

"No…oh, wait…there's Sam and the others!" She grinned and waved at the giant wolves that rushed in front of the cop cars, causing the cop cars to veer sharply away to avoid hitting the wolves. "Matthew, brake! Brake!"

Matthew slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. He yelped as the car crashed into a tree, his head slamming against the steering wheel. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay, Juliet?"

Juliet whimpered, her head having been slammed into the window. "I think so. I don't know about Edward's car, though…" She screamed as her door was yanked open.

"Get. Out. Now." Edward hissed, glaring furiously at the two children.

The two children didn't need to be told twice. They quickly scrambled out of the car, holding each other's hands and smiling nervously when they saw both of their furious families standing on opposite sides. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"What possessed the two of you to do something so dangerous and reckless?" He snapped.

Matthew and Juliet looked at each other. "Well," Matthew began slowly. "you know how we've all been chasing Victoria, but we never work together. Me and Juliet wanted to show you guys that we can work together to do stuff."

"You stole my car for something like that?" Edward howled. He looked at his car and felt like crying. "You destroyed my car!"

"Juliet, over here, now." Sam said, the sound of sirens drawing closer. "We're going to be having a long talk."

Juliet's smile disappeared. She sighed and let go of Matthew's hand. "Well, we tried."

* * *

Matthew shifted nervously at the dining room table, the rest of his family seated around him. He glanced between the furious face of Edward, the upset face of Esme, and the disappointed face of Carlisle. "We just wanted everyone to work together to catch Victoria. It's stupid for us all to be fighting when it's her we should be fighting!"

"Matthew, that doesn't justify what you did." Carlisle began patiently. "You and Juliet put yourselves and not only our family, but Juliet's at serious risk. What if the cops had caught you?"

"I'm sorry." Matthew said softly.

Carlisle sighed. "I never thought I would say this; Matthew, you are grounded until further notice. That means no going to see Juliet. You may only leave to hunt and one of us will be with you."

"Yes sir." Matthew muttered. He went to his room, staring blankly out his window. _"Are you okay, Juliet?"_

_"I'm grounded." _Juliet sighed back. _"I don't think our plan worked…"_

_"At least we got them to work together for a bit…"_ Matthew tried to console.

_"Grown ups are stupid."_ Juliet huffed.

_"Yeah, but teenagers are worse."_

"I heard that, Matthew!" Edward yelled.


	27. Sneaking Out

**October is always a rather hectic month for me. There's Halloween to prepare for, midterms, registering for classes for the spring, and for some reason a plethora of babysitting jobs. I'm trying to get back on track so hopefully updates will be a bit more regular.**

**Sakura02: I can't wait to write about her! She's going to be so much fun :)**

**Thank you: NijiNoNeko, SaiyukiSucker, and Kuroda Chiaki for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Please?"

"No."

Juliet frowned, undeterred by her grandfather's answer. She followed after him into the kitchen. "Please?"

"No, Juliet." Billy repeated. "After that stunt you pulled, you're lucky I don't lock you in your room until you're 28."

"But, Grandpa, I miss Matthew!" Juliet whined, looking pleadingly up at her grandfather. "I haven't seen him in forever!"

"You were just grounded yesterday." Billy said shortly. "Don't you give me those eyes. They may work on your Uncle and the others but they certainly won't work on me."

"Please? Matthew's going to be so bored over at Bella's while her and Edward do homework. It can be an early birthday present since you guys didn't give me a party for my fifth birthday."

Billy sighed. Indeed, with everything that had happened with Juliet going to Arizona with Bella and the others, they hadn't celebrated her fifth birthday. Now, his granddaughter was finishing up kindergarten and would be a first grader in the fall. He was rather amazed that she was even being allowed to go on to the first grade considering all the school she had missed. "Fine. If you get caught by Sam, don't blame me."

Juliet's eyes lit up. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her grandfather's cheek. "Thank you, Grandpa!" She bolted out the door before Billy could change his mind. She knew the others were over at Emily's having a meeting about their next plan to capture Victoria so she would be able to slip easily away…

"What are you doing out here, Juliet?"

"Seth!" Juliet stumbled back a few steps when Seth appeared in front of her. "I'm…not doing anything…"

Seth looked at her suspiciously. "You're going to see that vampire kid, aren't you."

"Please don't tell Sam. He'll get super angry with me." Juliet pleaded. "I won't be gone long. Just for a few hours."

Seth sighed. He knelt down in front of Juliet and held a finger to his lips. "This'll be our secret, okay?" He barely managed to catch himself as Juliet hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Seth. You're the best!" Juliet wasted no time in running off. She quickly phased as soon as she passed No Man's Land, hoping the others were still meeting at Emily's house. When she heard no one's thoughts in her mind, she took off running towards Bella's house.

Charlie was the one that opened the door for her. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. "How'd you get here, Juliet? Billy told me you were grounded."

"Grandpa said I could come over and play with Matthew. Uncle Jacob dropped me off but he didn't want to come in." Juliet flashed Charlie her most charming smile.

"Oh, that's too bad." Charlie sighed. "I'm sure Bella would've liked to have seen him. Well, come on in. Matthew's in the backyard playing."

Juliet thanked Charlie before heading through the house and to the backyard. "Matthew!"

Matthew smiled when Juliet hugged him tightly. "Hi, Juliet. How'd you get out of being grounded?"

"Grandpa said I could come over and play with you." Juliet said, her grin never leaving her face. "What about you? I thought you were grounded too."

"Edward is taking me hunting after this." Matthew answered. "Was your family really mad at you?"

"Sam was super mad!" Juliet threw her arms out dramatically. "I thought he was going to eat me, he was so mad. They just grounded me, though."

Matthew nodded in agreement. The two busied themselves with coloring for a few moments. Matthew stopped after a few minutes and looked at Juliet. "Hey, Juliet, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope." Juliet answered, looking up from her coloring. "Do you?"

"I have a big sister." Matthew confessed after a moment. "I haven't seen her since I was really little, though. Mom told me she went with my dad to go to a boarding school or something, but I bet she went with him to be a Hunter."

Juliet stopped coloring completely. "Your dad was a Hunter too?"

Matthew nodded. "Carlisle told me everything after we got back from Italy. My mom and dad were some of the best Hunters in the whole world. They don't just hunt vampires, though. Did you know there are other monsters and stuff besides vampires and werewolves?" At Juliet's wide eyed look of disbelief, Matthew continued. "My mom and dad had my big sister Katherine. Carlisle told me she's a really good Hunter too. When my mom had me, she didn't want me to be a Hunter. So, my dad took Katherine and my mom took me when I was three."

"Do you miss them?" Juliet asked after Matthew had stopped talking.

Matthew shrugged. "I don't remember much about my dad. He didn't ever talk to me and mom after she left. I miss my mom a lot…and Katherine. She'd call me at least once a week to talk to me and she always sent me presents on my birthday and Christmas. Carlisle told me that they think she might still be alive. They found my dad's body and my mom's but not hers. I…I want to find my big sister."

"Do you know where she could be?" Juliet asked.

Before Matthew could answer, Charlie stormed out of the house and into the backyard. "What's wrong, Mr. Swan?" Matthew asked.

Charlie sighed as he slouched in one of the patio chairs. "Edward and Bella are going to Florida to see Renee this weekend."

"Oh yeah." Matthew muttered. "The plane tickets are going to expire soon."

Charlie looked at the two children for a moment. He finally took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm asking two kids to do this…how would you two like to go to Florida?"

"I wanna go!" Juliet shouted, excitement in her eyes.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"I…" Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't like the idea of those two going anywhere alone. Every time they do, something bad happens. I'd feel better if you two were there to…chaperone if you will. I'll pay for your tickets and everything. I'm sure Renee would love to meet you two. Bella's told her all about the two of you."

Juliet's excitement died away. "I don't think Sa…I mean…Grandpa will let me go. I'm still grounded."

"Me too." Matthew added.

Charlie waved his hand dismissively. "I'll talk to Carlisle and Billy. Those two need someone responsible with them to make sure they don't get into trouble."

Juliet bit back a laugh. If Paul or the others had heard Charlie call her responsible, they would've been rolling on the floor laughing. "Sure. It sounds fun. What about you, Matthew?"

Matthew sighed. If Juliet was going to go, he already knew his answer. "Sure."

It was then that Edward stuck his head out the back door. "Come on, Matthew. It's time to go home." Edward inclined his head to Juliet. "How are you doing, Juliet?"

"Good." She grinned. "Me and Matthew are going with you guys to Florida."

"I heard…" Edward sighed.

"Bye, Juliet." Matthew said, leaning over and kissing Juliet's cheek. "I'll see you this weekend."

Juliet's cheeks turned a light pink as Edward and Matthew disappeared into the house. Once she heard Edward's car leave, she stood up. "I should probably go home now. Good night, Charlie."

Charlie frowned. "You can't just walk home, Juliet. It's too far away and much too dangerous for someone as little as you to be walking around this late."

At that moment, Jacob appeared at the fence. "Hey, I came to get the little troublemaker. Let's go, Juliet."

"Bye, Charlie!" Juliet skipped through the house and out the front door where Jacob was now waiting by his car. She smiled nervously up at him. "Am I in big trouble?"

"No." Jacob sighed. "Billy gave you permission."

"How mad do you think Sam would be if I told him I was going to Florida this weekend?" Juliet asked evasively once they were in the car and Jacob had started to drive off.

Jacob glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "He would probably ask how and why you're going to Florida."

"Charlie is buying me and Matthew a ticket." Juliet answered slowly. She flinched when she saw Jacob clench the steering wheel tightly.

"Why?" He hissed.

"….To make sure Bella and Edward don't do anything bad."

"…What?"


	28. The Strange Girl

**Ahhh! I've been gone forever! Finals are over now and it's Christmas Break so hopefully updates will be more frequent now! Also, this January, there will be two new baby stories! Look for them!**

**Sakura02: Well, of course. You can't go to Florida without going to Disneyworld.**

**Noble Korhedron: No, but I don't we've told him yet that she has plans of being immortal. He'll be mellow when he finds out**

**NijiNoNeko: Lol, Matthew's sister will show up shortly and she'll definitely cause some…interesting problems. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh, this must be Matthew and Juliet!" Renee squealed as she met the four at the airport gate. She rushed over, hugging Bella tightly, then Edward, before kneeling down and hugging both children. "I was so excited when I heard you two were coming with Bella and Edward. Bella's told me so much about you two! You're so much cuter in person!"

Matthew blinked as Renee finally released the two and went to help Bella with her bags and lead them away. "She's nothing like Bella." Matthew whispered to Juliet.

Juliet nodded enthusiastically. She held Matthew's hand tightly as he followed after Renee, Bella, and Edward. "Do you think we'll get to go to Disneyworld?"

"No." Edward said firmly, glaring over his shoulder at the two children.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Renee asked, the smile never leaving her face.

Edward straightened slightly. "Juliet was saying she wanted to go to Disneyworld."

Renee's eyes lit up. "Well, of course we're going to Disneyworld. You can't bring little children to Florida and not take them to Disneyworld. That's just cruel. We can go as soon as we've dropped your bags off at the house."

Juliet and Matthew both grinned. It seemed to take forever for them to reach Renee's house, drop their bags off, and then head off to Disneyworld. Juliet bounced up and down in her car seat excitedly, ignoring Edward's grumbling as he was squished between Juliet and Matthew's car seats.

Matthew watched quietly as Renee and Bella talked with each other. Even though he knew his heart was no longer beating, he swore he could feel it twist painfully as he thought of his mother, his real mother, that was no longer alive. His mother that had given her life for him. He blinked as Edward placed a comforting hand on his head.

_"Don't sulk."_ Edward spoke softly in Matthew's mind. _"You will only upset Bella and Juliet if you do."_

Matthew stuck his tongue out at Edward. _"I'm not sulking. I just…I miss her." _Juliet's squeal of delight broke Matthew's concentration and Edward pulled his hand off of Matthew's head.

"We're here!" Juliet cried out excitedly as Renee parked.

Both Edward and Matthew were completely covered from head to toe so not an inch of their skin was hit by the rays of the bright Florida sun. Renee suggested they all get lunch before going off to ride any of the rides. While Bella, Renee, and Juliet ate, Matthew and Edward simply poked at their food, moving it around so it looked like they had eaten something.

The rest of the day, the group ran around the park, riding all the different rides. Juliet got sick after the group rode the Teacups and hurled all over poor Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" Juliet sobbed.

"Oh, poor thing." Renee cooed. "I'll take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up."

Juliet shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll go by myself."

"Be careful, Juliet!" Bella shouted as Juliet rushed off to the bathroom. "We'll wait right here for you!"

Juliet went to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face. She wiped her mouth and the front of her shirt clean before taking a drink of water and leaving the bathroom. She frowned as she looked around, not remembering where she had left Matthew and the others.

"Your friends are over there." A teenage girl said, smiling down at Juliet. She had fiery red hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her light blue eyes looked at Juliet curiously before kneeling down in front of her. "You've been taking good care of him, haven't you."

Juliet blinked, tearing her gaze from the girl's side where she swore what looked like a cross bow was hanging. "Who?"

The girl patted Juliet's head before standing up and running off. "Take good care of him for me, okay?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"There you are." Bella rushed over, a small t-shirt in her hand. "We bought you a change of clothes. Let's go back in and get you changed."

Juliet nodded, pushing her encounter with the strange girl to the back of her head.

* * *

"Can we go back and see Renee soon?" Juliet asked as Edward drove his Volvo towards Bella's house. The rest of the trip to Florida had been fairly uneventful, the group spending most of their time at Renee's house. Juliet had completely forgotten about the strange red haired girl she'd met and hadn't said anything to the others about her.

"Probably not." Edward muttered, glancing over at Bella whom was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

Juliet frowned before her eyes widened. "Oh yeah. When Bella becomes a vampire, she won't be able to see her family anymore."

Matthew helped Juliet untangle herself from her car seat and hop out of the car. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Juliet hesitated before nodding. She walked over to the passenger side where Bella was finally waking up. She kissed Bella on the cheek. "Bye, Bella. See you later."

"Go straight home once you've seen her to No Man's Land." Edward said firmly to Matthew as he pulled Juliet's bag out of the back of the Volvo.

"Okay." Matthew said, taking the bag. He waited for Juliet to climb on his back before running off towards No Man's Land.

"You know, I could just phase and run with you." Juliet said, clinging tightly to Matthew.

Matthew shrugged. "But then you'd have to take all your clothes off and put them back on when we got to No Man's Land. Besides…I like holding you…" If there had still been blood flowing through his veins, he would've blushed.

Juliet grinned and gently tightened her arms around Matthew's neck. "I love you so much, Matthew! I'm glad I imprinted on you!"

Matthew grinned as well, gently placing Juliet on the ground in No Man's Land. He tensed as Jacob almost immediately appeared, along with Sam and a teenager Matthew didn't quite recognize. He racked his brain, trying to remember all the names Juliet had told him…Seth. The boy was Seth.

Juliet leaned forward and kissed Matthew's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Matthew."

Matthew nodded, watching as Juliet rushed over to her uncle before he ran back to the Cullen house.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed as Matthew rushed into the house and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged the little boy. "Welcome home, Matthew. I take it Edward is with Bella and Juliet is safely home."

Matthew nodded, hugging Esme tighter.

Esme frowned and knelt down. "Is something wrong?"

Matthew shook his head, looking sheepishly at the floor. "No…I just missed you." In truth, seeing Bella with her mother had made Matthew miss his mother. Since she was no longer alive, it made him miss Esme, wanting to see the closest thing he had to a mother.

Esme smiled. "Did you have fun?" Her smile widened as Matthew's face lit up and he began talking excitedly about the trip.

* * *

"Why'd you fight with Emmett?" Juliet glared at Paul as the group sat around in Emily's house.

"He crossed the line." Paul hissed.

"Juliet, does Bella know what's been going on?" Sam asked.

Juliet shook her head. "No. Edward doesn't want to tell her. He doesn't want her to get upset."

"That's stupid." Jacob snarled. He stood up suddenly. "Come on, Juliet. It's passed your bedtime."

Juliet frowned but followed her uncle out of the house. "Jacob, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Jacob couldn't help laughing. He held Juliet's hand as the two walked towards their house in silence. "I'm the one that's supposed to chastised you, not the other way around."

Juliet sighed as he almost immediately went back to sulking. "If it makes you feel any better, I threw up on Edward."

Jacob let out a barking laugh. "That does make me feel better."


	29. Quality Time

**Sakura02: Lol, if only. Yuppers, she's got red hair like a Weasly. No scary Victoria! Juliet would have bit her if it was her.**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: you'll just have to keep reading to find out who she is :)**

**Thanks: VampLuv101, night1001, Anime1Boy1Lover, NijiNoNeko, BlackRosario, and Macann123 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

"Is getting married that big of a deal?" Matthew asked Juliet a couple weeks after they had returned from Florida. The two were laying side by side, staring up at the cloud covered sky.

Juliet thought for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know. Why?"

Matthew tore his gaze from the sky and over to Juliet. "Edward told Bella he'd change her if she'd marry him. Bella keeps freaking out about the idea so I wanted to know if getting married was a bad thing."

"No way!" Juliet sat up, frowning. "Getting married is supposed to be lots of fun! You get to wear a big, pretty dress and there's lots of flowers and dancing and food and you get to marry the person you love the most. I don't think it's bad at all! When we get older, we'll get married, right, Matthew?"

Matthew frowned, sitting up as well and glaring at the ground. "We can't. I'm stuck in this body forever. Even if my brain gets older and I get smarter, I'm still going to be stuck at this age. You're going to keep growing and I'm going to be a kid forever. We can't ever get married." He looked up when Juliet didn't say anything. His eyes widened when he realized that Juliet was crying. "Don't cry, Juliet! You'll find someone else!"

Juliet shook her head and hugged Matthew. "I don't wanna marry anyone but you, Matthew. If you aren't going to grow up, then neither will I! I'll stay like this forever so we can be together."

Matthew gave Juliet a small smile and hugged her back. "Hey, Juliet, why didn't you grow like all the others did when you first phased?"

Juliet frowned and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Sam. He might know. Sam's really smart and knows lots of stuff." Juliet stood up and grabbed Matthew's hand, the two walking along the line. "Hey, Matthew, am I a bad person for being mad at Bella?"

Matthew was rather surprised to hear this. Juliet always seemed so excited to see Bella. "Did she do something bad?"

Juliet shrugged. "Yes…no…I don't know if she's doing it on purpose." She finally huffed out. "Ever since you guys came back, she hasn't been spending as much time with Uncle Jacob anymore. Uncle Jacob is really mopey and sad all the time. When Bella does show up to see him…I don't know…I think she gets his hopes up. Like, Uncle Jacob thinks he might still be able to be with her. It makes me mad. I want Uncle Jacob to be with someone that loves him and only him, like Sam and Emily…"

"Teenagers are really dramatic." Matthew soothed, gently squeezing Juliet's hand. "I bet Jacob will imprint on someone soon."

"He thinks he's imprinted on Bella." Juliet pouted. Silence fell between the two of them for a few minutes. They simply walked along the line, Juliet on her side and Matthew on his, their hands linked over the line. "So, what other kinds of monsters are out there?"

Matthew blinked. "Huh?"

"You said there are things besides vampires and werewolves." Juliet answered. "What else is there? Are there fairies? Mermaids? Unicorns?"

Matthew grinned. "I don't know about unicorns but my dad fought some fairies one time. They tried to take my sister away, but my dad saved her." Matthew then launched into a long list of different monsters and supernatural creatures that hid all over the world. He told her what each creature looked like and the different things they could do. He told her how to protect herself from demons and ghosts entering her house and how to destroy different dangerous creatures.

Juliet watched as Matthew's face lit up as he spoke. "I bet you would've been an awesome Hunter, Matthew." She stopped suddenly, causing Matthew to stop as well. "That's it!"

"What?" Matthew asked.

Juliet grinned. "We'll find a way to reverse you being a vampire so you can grow up! Then, we can go be Hunters together when we're older! It'd be so cool!"

"I don't think there's a cure for being a vampire." Matthew said slowly. He sighed at Juliet's crestfallen face. "It's okay, Juliet. Everything will work out in the end. That's what my mom always told me."

Juliet nodded, but she didn't look convinced. Both children looked up when they heard the crack of twigs breaking on both their sides.

At the same moment, Rosalie and Leah appeared through the foliage. Both females glared at each other before turning their attention to the children. "Matthew," Rosalie spoke softly. "It's time for us to go hunting. Say bye to Juliet."

"Sam's calling a meeting." Leah said, never taking her eyes off of Rosalie. "You better hurry if you want any food, Juliet."

Matthew and Juliet both sighed and turned to each other. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Matthew whispered.

Juliet nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Matthew. Be careful." She went over to Leah, allowing the elder girl to put her hand on her back and lightly nudge her back into the forest.

"I don't see why you insist on coming out here everyday." Rosalie muttered as she and Matthew made their way back to the road where her car was.

Matthew shrugged. "Juliet's my friend and I love her a lot. You shouldn't make fun of me. You're in love with Emmet."

Rosalie couldn't help laughing. "You've got a point there."


	30. Happy Birthday!

**Sorry for being gone so long. School is attacking me with a vengeance.**

**Sakura02: I love Emmett! He's just so snuggly!**

**BlackRosario: I used to like Twilight when I was younger. Now, I spend most of my time making fun of it :). I haven't even read Breaking Dawn and I don't think I ever will. Aw, thank you! I hope you'll continue enjoying the story.**

**Thanks: IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, Cross your Heart for me, and RANDOM COOKIE NINJA for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Juliet, wake up."

Juliet whined and burrowed deeper under her covers. She was exhausted from helping Jacob patrol the other night. "I don't wanna. Go away, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll give you to the count of three to come out of there willingly. If you don't, I'll take your covers." He smirked at how quickly Juliet flew out of her bed. He knew how much the little girl hated having her covers stolen. She'd bit Paul last time he'd yanked the covers off her bed. "Happy Birthday, Juliet. You're three now, right?" He teased.

Juliet huffed at him, her hands on her hips and her hair disheveled. "No, Sam. I'm six. Do I look like a baby to you?"

"Of course not. How could I forget. You're a big girl now." Sam ruffled her hair, causing it to become even more messy. "Emily made you all your favorite foods for breakfast and everyone's waiting for you. Why don't you…" He sighed as Juliet ran out of the room in only the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. "…get dressed."

"Good morning!" She cheered as she rushed into the kitchen. She beamed as she found her entire pack along with Billy were squished into the kitchen. She rushed over to the table where everyone was sitting, waiting for her, and climbed into Jacob's lap.

"Happy Birthday." Emily smiled as she came over and kissed Juliet's forehead before putting a giant plate piled with eggs, pancakes, muffins, hash browns, and bacon in front of Juliet.

Paul sneered over at Juliet as they all began eating. "So, since it's your birthday, does that mean we get to spank you?"

Juliet glared over at him. "Don't you come near me, Paul." She pointed her fork threateningly at him.

Seth reached over from his seat next to Jacob and gave Juliet a big hug. "What do you want to do for your birthday, Juliet?"

"I wanna open my presents." Juliet answered. She was silent as she poked at her food, unsure how to bring up the other thing she wanted to do. "Alice wants to have a party for me at their house tonight…" She immediately sensed the tension that permeated through the room. "Please, Sam? I wanna see Matthew. I miss him."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You see that mini-leech every damn day. You can live one day without seeing him."

Juliet rapidly shook her head, suddenly becoming very upset. "No I can't! It's not fair! Sam gets to spend all day with Emily, Jared gets to see Kim at school all the time, and Quil gets to see Claire whenever he wants! Why can't I see Matthew?"

"None of them imprinted on a leech." Leah pointed out, though she did flinch when Juliet turned watery eyes on her. She'd always had an odd soft-spot for the little girl and even she wasn't sure why.

Jacob tilted Juliet's head up so her teary eyes were now trained on him. "Julie, stop with the waterworks." He groaned as this only caused Juliet to begin sniffling.

Emily leaned against the counter of the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. "I'm sure her going over there for just a couple of hours wouldn't hurt…" She said slowly. "What do you think, Sam?"

Everyone turned to Sam. Ultimately, as the Alpha, it was up to him to decide whether Juliet be allowed over there. He looked over at Billy whom only shrugged helplessly. He sighed as Juliet looked at him with such hopeful eyes. "If you aren't home by midnight, there will be hell to pay."

Juliet squealed and launched herself from Jacob's lap and into Sam's arms. "Thank you, Sam! You're the best Alpha in the whole wide world! I promise I'll be home by midnight! Now, I wanna open my presents and then go cliff diving!"

* * *

"Juliet doesn't like pink." Matthew told Rosalie as he followed her around the house.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, putting the pink streamers down on a random end table. "What color does she like, Matthew?"

"She likes green." Alice sang as she skipped through the house with green streamers trailing behind her. "I told you not to buy pink."

Rosalie stomped her high heeled foot on the ground, glaring after Alice. "Why are we throwing the mutt a party? Has anyone forgotten that we don't like them and they don't like us?"

"Juliet's different!" Matthew protested. "Juliet loves all of you guys and you all love her…well, except for you…and maybe Edward…" Matthew pouted.

Rosalie sighed and picked Matthew up. "Don't you make that face at me, Mister. The only reason I'm even helping is because I know it'll make you happy to have her here."

Matthew grinned and hugged Rosalie. "Thanks, Rose. You're really nice even if you try and act mean and tough." He perked up when he heard a knock at the door. He wriggled out of Rosalie's arms and ran over to the door, beating Esme to it. "Happy Birthday, Juliet!"

Juliet squealed in delight as Matthew hugged her tightly. "Hi, Matthew! Hi, Esme!" She dislodged herself from Matthew and hugged Esme.

Esme smiled and hugged Juliet back. "How has your birthday been so far?"

"Really fun! I got lots of presents from Uncle Jacob and the others and then we went cliff diving!" Juliet babbled on and on about her day that she'd spent at La Push with her family. She perked up as soon as Bella came into the room with Edward. "Hi, Bella!"

Bella grinned as Juliet rushed over to hug her. "Happy Birthday, Juliet."

"Where's my Julie Wulie?" Emmett sauntered into the room and plucked Juliet from Bella's arms. "Have you gotten your birthday spankings yet?"

"I don't want any!" Juliet squealed as Emmett held her upside down and began tickling her stomach. "Noooo! Matthew, save me!"

Immediately, Matthew rushed to Juliet's aid. He yanked her from Emmett's grasp and smacked Emmett's hand. "Bad Emmett. Leave Juliet alone."

Emmett grinned and held his hands up. "All right. Sorry, Matthew."

"Why don't we go into the living room and open Juliet's presents." Carlisle suggested, ushering the group to the living room where a rather substantial pile of presents were waiting.

Juliet squealed in delight before suddenly frowning. "I'm going to have to make lots of trips to get this stuff home."

"Edward and I will give you a ride." Bella smiled at Juliet, ignoring Edward pouting like a child. She sat on the floor with Juliet in her lap while Alice plucked present after present off the pile for Juliet to unwrap.

Juliet grinned at each new toy and cute outfit she unwrapped. Once all the presents were unwrapped (with no papercuts) it was time for Juliet to leave. Edward grumbled as he and Matthew packed all the gifts into the car.

"Did you have fun?" Matthew asked as he and Juliet sat in the backseat together.

Juliet smiled and nodded her head, stifling a yawn. "Yeah. I miss you guys. I don't get to see everyone that often." She snuggled into Matthew's side and dozed off.

Matthew held Juliet close to him, sticking his tongue out at Edward as said vampire stared at them from the rearview mirror. As soon as they pulled into No Man's Land, Sam, Quil, and Paul were there.

Bella sighed when Edward made no move to get out of the car. "Oh for heaven's sake." She got out and went around to Juliet's side of the car. "Juliet, we're here. Say bye to Matthew." She went to the trunk and began pulling out Juliet's presents to give to Quil and Paul to carry.

Juliet sleepily opened her eyes. She leaned up and gave Matthew a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Matthew. I'll see you soon, right?"

Matthew nodded and returned Juliet's kiss just as Bella took her out of the car. "Bye, Juliet."

Sam nodded to Bella as she handed the semi-unconscious child over to him. "Thank you."

Bella gave a small smile. "See you soon, Juliet."

Juliet responded by snuggling against Sam and falling back asleep.

* * *

"Would you stop sulking, Juliet?" Billy sighed as his granddaughter stared out the window. "You said he'd be back Saturday so why are you fretting?"

Juliet pouted. "It's boring when Matthew's off hunting. We talk to each other in our minds, but it's not the same. Besides, I can't even play with Bella because Edward is making Alice keep her at the Cullen house." She perked up as she heard the familiar sound of Jacob's motorcycle pulling into the driveway. When she saw who it was that was clinging to Jacob on the back of the motorcycle, her eyes widened. "Edward's gonna be mad." She sighed as Bella climbed off the motorcycle.


	31. Intruder

**Sakura02: I always make you like people you hate…and make you love couples :))**

**NijiNoNeko: Lol, it's not that he doesn't like her…it's more she's like his annoying little sister that he loves to hate.**

**Noble Korhedron: She's very insightful for one so small :)**

**Ice-Snow Witch: Thank you**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Thank you**

**mizzymarii: Thank you**

**night1001: Thank you**

* * *

"Grandpa, Uncle Jacob's being stupid again." Juliet called as she watched Bella and Jacob head towards the beach. She would've gone after them had it not been for the sound of the back door opening.

"Julie!"

Juliet grinned. "Hi, Claire!" She hugged the toddler as she rushed over. "Where's Quil?"

"He's out on patrol right now." Emily explained. She smiled and went to sit beside the two little girls on the floor. "How's Matthew doing?"

"He's fine. He's out on a hunting trip with Edward and the others right now. Alice is supposed to keep an eye on Bella but Uncle Jacob kidnapped her so Edward is going to be super mad when he gets home." Juliet adored Emily. Even though she knew Emily cared about as much for Juliet imprinting on Matthew as the others did, Emily was kinder about it. She would ask Juliet about Matthew and never said anything harsh about the vampire child around Juliet. "Can we go to the beach later and collect seashells? I want to give them to Matthew as a present when he gets back."

"We could go right now." Emily said as she put Claire in her lap.

Juliet quickly shook her head. "Nah. I don't want to interrupt Bella and Uncle Jacob's fight. Bella's scarier than Victoria when she's mad."

Emily couldn't help laughing. "You think so?"

Juliet grinned but didn't say anything after that. She spent most of the afternoon playing with Claire and Emily until it began raining and Emily had to leave.

"Bye, Juliet." Claire gave Juliet a hug before Emily picked her up.

Emily knelt down and kissed Juliet's forehead. "You be a good girl for your grandfather now." With that, Emily and Claire left.

Juliet sighed as her stomach growled rather loudly. It seemed she wasn't the only one in the Black family hungry as Jacob strolled in with Bella, groaning about how hungry he was. Juliet checked Bella's facial expression to determine her mood before going over and giving the teen a hug. "You're all wet." Juliet crinkled her nose as water droplets fell from Bella's hair and onto her face.

"Yeah. It's raining outside." Jacob said as he went into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

Billy greeted Bella before taking a sandwich and leaving. Juliet was about to take her plate of sandwiches to her room, but Bella insisted she spend time with her and Jacob. Juliet grinned at the pout on Jacob's face. "Where've you two been all afternoon?"

"That's none of your business." Jacob sniffed out.

Juliet stared at him for a moment. "You were riding motorcycles, weren't you." She grinned as Jacob swore. "What're you guys gonna do now?"

"Clean the bikes off." Jacob answered as he swallowed his last sandwich. He groaned as Juliet gave him her best possible puppy eyes. "When you're older, I'll let you come in the garage. Dad will kill me if anything happens to you while you're in the garage"

"Boo." Juliet pouted as she watched the two teenagers enter the garage. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she could hear the faint hum of their voices through the window. She blinked as Jacob's voice suddenly became very cold and angry; they were fighting again. Juliet straightened up as Bella suddenly rushed from the garage on her motorcycle. She scrambled away from the window as Jacob stormed out of the garage and towards the house. "What happened?"

"Did you know?" Jacob hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

"Know what?" Juliet asked, not understanding what had Jacob so upset.

"Did you know that Bella was planning on having that leech change her in a few weeks?" He frowned as Juliet looked guiltily down at the floor. "Answer me, Juliet!"

"Yes." Juliet said softly. "I didn't think about it so you guys wouldn't know. That's why I was singing the Spongebob song in my head so much." She flinched as Jacob punched the wall beside him. "I'm sorry…"

"Do you know what will happen if she gets turned? There will be a war! We'll have to kill every last one of them!" Jacob snarled.

Juliet's eyes widened in alarm. "You can't! You can't kill Matthew or any of the Cullens!"

"If they break the treaty we can!" Jacob hissed.

"That's not fair!" Juliet was screaming now, tears rolling down her face. "Bella wants to be a vampire and be with Edward so why does it matter? You're just mad because she picked him over you!"

"Shut the hell up, Juliet!" Jacob shouted. "What do you know? They break the treaty, they die; end of story!"

"I hate you!" Juliet screamed right back. "I hate all of you! I wish I'd never come here! I wish I weren't a stupid werewolf and I wish you weren't my uncle!" Juliet spun on her heels and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Jacob standing in the entryway dumbfounded.

* * *

"Edward, calm down. Whoever it was, they aren't in there anymore." Matthew scrambled to keep up with Edward's quick strides to Bella's front door. He was distressed enough as it was dealing with a hysterical Juliet without Edward going into 'protect-Bella-at-all-cost' mode.

"I am calm." Edward grit out. As soon as Bella opened the door he sped into the house without Charlie even noticing and leaving a shocked Bella standing in the door. Before she could even say 'hi' to Matthew, Edward was back and had his arms wrapped protectively around Bella. He ushered himself and Bella in with Matthew following close behind.

"Someone was in your house." Matthew whispered to the still shocked Bella as soon as they were in the kitchen.

Bella looked up at Edward in alarm. "There haven't been any werewolves over here lately; not since Juliet came over that last time."

"It wasn't one of them." Edward hissed. "It was one of us."

Matthew didn't miss how pale Bella went. "It wasn't Victoria if that makes you feel any better."

"One of the Volturi?" Bella choked out the question.

"Possibly." Edward whispered. "They were here early this morning while Charlie was still sleeping. They didn't touch him so they must have had another reason for coming here."

"Like looking for me." Bella stated.

"We need to go." Edward hissed, already tugging Bella towards the front door.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, the panic clear in her voice.

Matthew stood still for a moment before gently grabbing Bella's free hand. "Emmett and Jasper will be here soon and they'll look in the woods. Charlie will be okay." Matthew nearly yelped as Edward gave Bella a rather harsh yank. The trio was out the door before Charlie could blink.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Edward ushered her into his car.

"To talk to Alice." Edward said plainly as he climbed into the driver seat.

Matthew slouched down in the back seat. "Do you think she saw anything, Edward?"

Edward shrugged, his grip tight on the steering wheel. "Maybe."

Matthew could feel the tension in his family as soon as they stepped through the doors. He rushed over to Esme and hugged her tightly. He let out a sigh of air as she picked him up, even if she was still rather stiff.

"How did you not see anything?" Edward snapped at Alice.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, giving him a reproachful glare.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" Alice snapped back. "You've got me watching all of the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria, and watching Bella's every step. What else do you want me to watch? Charlie? Bella's room? The whole house or the whole street? If I try and do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It seems that has already happened." Edward hissed.

"If she had been in danger I would have seen it." Alice responded.

Matthew hesitated, afraid to get in between an angry Edward and Alice, but he felt like he had to defend his sister. "So, does that mean it wasn't the Volturi? I mean, Alice would've seen if they sent someone here, right?" He flinched as Edward turned murderous eyes on him.

"Edward, stop it." Bella said softly. "You shouting and death glaring everyone isn't going to solve anything."

Edward glared for a moment longer before relaxing. "You're right. I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't take this out on you."

Alice grinned at her brother. "It's all right."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Matthew." Edward said, going over and ruffling Matthew's hair. He gave a small smile as Matthew batted his hand away in irritation. "Now then, let's look at this logically…"

The family spent the next few hours discussing different possibilities and options. Bella once again tried to bring up them turning her into a vampire, but she was once again shot down.

"How's Juliet doing?" Alice asked after Edward had gone to take Bella home.

Matthew sighed as he plopped down on the couch. "Her and Jacob got into a fight and she's really upset. She told him she hated him."

"She'll be all right, Matthew." Alice soothed, snuggling with him. "They'll make up and she'll be back to her happy little self before you know it."

Matthew smiled back. He certainly hoped that would be the case.

* * *

"Juliet?" Jacob called softly as he opened her bedroom door. It had been a few hours since they had fought and Juliet hadn't left her room. Her lights were off and she was curled up on her bed. Jacob sighed as he went over and knelt beside her bed, only finding her asleep with tear streaks on her cheeks. He reached out a brushed her bangs from her face, smiling as she blearily opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Juliet sniffled. "For what?"

"For waking you up. For taking my anger out on you. For yelling at you. For everything." Jacob smiled as Juliet scooted over so he could curl up beside her. He held her as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry too." Juliet whimpered. "I don't hate you or the others. I'm glad Mom sent me here and I'm glad you're my uncle."

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep. I'll stay until you fall back asleep."

Juliet woke up the next morning to find Jacob was gone. She climbed out of her bed and stumbled into the kitchen only to find Jacob on the phone. He was talking excitedly to someone on the other end of the line. He hung up just as she came fully into the kitchen. "Who was that?"

Jacob grinned at Bella. "Get dressed. We're going to Bella's house. We've got some tracking to do."


	32. Bonfire

**I am so sorry for my long absence everyone! It was the end of the semester and Physics was kicking my butt. I'm all done now with the Spring semester so updates should be much more frequent :) Thank you all for your patience and continued support!**

**Noble Korhedron: Don't worry; I'll never abandon any of my stories until they're complete and we still have a ways to go with this one!**

**Sakura02: Somehow, I picture Matthew being the male version of our poor Naoko, always having to deal with crazy people and being the only real sane one. Yes, Jacob is a good uncle when he's not pouting about Bella. :)**

**Dragonrider347: Yeah, Jacob was just being an ass at that point and trying to say things to upset Juliet. He'd never really hurt Matthew.**

**Thanks: Ice-Snow Witch, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and mizzymarii for reviewing!**

* * *

"Matthew!"

Matthew braced himself as Juliet flung herself into his arms. He gave a small smile as Juliet kissed both his cheeks. "Hi, Juliet. Are you feeling better?"

Juliet nodded rapidly. She glared over her shoulder and released Matthew, running over to Jacob whom was reluctantly walking up the driveway. She grabbed Jacob's hand and yanked him over to Matthew. "Apologize to Matthew, now."

"Sorry." Jacob mumbled halfheartedly. "Excuse me, I've got work to do."

Matthew nodded and quickly moved out of Jacob's way. "Do you know what's going on?"

Juliet shrugged as she and Matthew sat on the porch together. "He said something about tracking, but that's about it. Do you?"

"Yeah." Matthew said softly, listening to Bella and Jacob talk inside. "Someone…a vampire…broke into Bella's room. We don't recognize the scent at all so Edward wanted you guys to come get the scent and help keep a lookout for them."

"Oh…" Was all Juliet said. She blinked as Matthew was suddenly very tense, his hands clenching his pants tightly. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Blood…I think Jacob cut himself." He gasped as Juliet hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." Juliet whispered to him. "Just calm down. You're a vegetarian, remember?"

Matthew laughed and as the smell of bleach covered up the smell of blood, he relaxed. He frowned when Juliet let him go and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?"

Juliet kicked her legs out in front of her. "We're having a bonfire tonight and everyone else gets to bring their imprint, but I'm not allowed to. Stupid rules." Her eyes lit up suddenly and she clapped her hands together as she faced Matthew. "I can tell you everything in my mind! That way, it'll almost be like you're really there."

Before Matthew could respond, Jacob came from around the back of the house and motioned for Juliet to follow him. He gave Juliet a quick hug and waved goodbye to her. "Hi, Edward." Matthew said as soon as Jacob and Juliet had gone out of sight.

Edward ruffled Matthew's hair. "You smell like wet dog."

"I do not!" Matthew shouted. "Quit picking on Juliet!" He stormed in after Edward into the Swan house. He rushed over to Bella and pouted up at her. "Tell Edward to quit being mean to Juliet."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, how old are you again? Just because she's cuter than you doesn't mean you need to torment her." She laughed at the triumphant look on Matthew's face and the huff of annoyance that came out of Edward. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a large manila envelope in Edward's hand. "What's that?"

At Edward's grin, Matthew quickly excused himself upstairs to Bella's room to 'search for more clues'. He already knew the envelope contained an acceptance letter from Darthmouth and he knew Bella wouldn't be a happy camper about it. As soon as he was upstairs, Matthew plopped down in the middle of Bella's floor. He stared blankly up at the ceiling and thought of everything that had happened in the past year and how much his life had changed. He'd lost his mother, but gained an entire family, complete with a mother, father, two sisters, and three brothers. Despite his new life as a vampire, he missed his mother deeply as well as his sister. He envied Juliet somewhat in how when she'd turned into a monster, she'd gotten to keep her original family.

"What are you doing up here, Matthew?" Bella came up a while later and frowned at the small boy sitting in the middle of her room.

Matthew glanced over and grinned when he saw the red helmet and black riding jacket in Bella's hands. "Edward gave you your presents? He was really worried when he found out you were riding that motorcycle without protection."

Bella rolled her eyes and sat next to Matthew. "He's being overdramatic. You know, you look a lot like him when you grin like that." She chuckled as Matthew's grin widened even further. "Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

Matthew's grin fell away. "I can't. It'd break the treaty if I did. Juliet was sad, but we figured out a way for me to kind of be there." He quickly told Bella his and Juliet's plan.

Bella nodded and patted Matthew's head. "It'll all work out, Matthew. Before you know it, you and Juliet are going to be seeing each other so much, you'll be sick of each other."

"That won't ever happen." Matthew said stubbornly and Bella wasn't sure if he meant the vampires and werewolves getting along or him getting tired of seeing Juliet. She was fairly certain it was a little of both, though.

* * *

"Juliet, you're going to get sick." Bella sighed as Juliet wolfed down her ninth hot dog.

Juliet grinned and licked the remnants of her hot dog from her fingers. "No I won't. I'm still hungry." Juliet squealed in delight as Jacob handed her a family size bag of chips. "Thanks, Uncle Jacob!"

Bella watched Juliet happily munching on the chips and didn't know whether to laugh or chastise Juliet for her lack of manners. She had been rather surprised that Matthew didn't come with Edward to drop her off and the fact that Juliet hadn't been there with Jacob to get her either. Then, she remembered what Matthew had told her earlier and realized the two were already probably talking to each other.

Kim, whom was sitting slightly across from them giggled. "Juliet, you've got crumbs all over your face. Come here."

Obediently, Juliet ran over to Kim, almost tripping in the sand on her way over. She stood patiently while Kim cleaned her face with a napkin. "Thank you, Kim."

Jared wrinkled his nose and playfully pushed Juliet's head down. "You smell almost as bad as Bella."

"I do not!" Juliet vehemently shouted. "Quit picking on me about Matthew! I don't pick on you and Kim…well…I don't pick on Kim!" She rushed over to Seth and jumped into his lap. "Tell him, Seth! Tell him to leave me alone!"

Seth simply grinned and hugged Juliet tightly while the others laughed. "Don't worry, Juliet. I'll protect you from those jerks."

"I love Seth more than I love you!" Juliet stuck her tongue out at Jared before snuggling back into Seth. She could hear Jacob faintly whispering to Bella about why they were all here; so the newcomers to the pack could hear what they had once thought to be legends as histories now. _"Matthew, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah."_ Matthew's voice came softly through Juliet's mind.

Juliet smiled as Billy began telling the legends. She repeated everything in her mind to Matthew, word for word. She told him about how the Quileutes had not always had the power to shape shift, but had been great spirit warriors. She told him of the last great spirit warrior chief and how he had been betrayed by one of his strongest warriors and how the chief had sent his soul into the body of a great wolf in order to tell his warriors what had happened. She explained to him that the chief's emotions of anger against the traitor and love for his people had overwhelmed the wolf and that when he entered the wolf's body, it turned into a man's, but reflected the chief's spirit. How once the chief returned to his rightful place as head of the tribe, he was still able to change as were his sons that he fathered after and that all the wolves looked different because they reflected the man they were inside.

"Well, that explains Sam." Quil muttered lightly. "Black heart, black fur."

Juliet laughed and had to quickly explain to Matthew what had just happened. She stopped laughing as Sam fixed her with a quick look. "I didn't say it…Quil did."

"Traitor." Quil mumbled.

Sam turned to Quil. "And your chocolate fur reflects how sweet you are, huh, Quil."

"What about her?" Paul jerked his head towards Juliet. "Why does she have white fur? I thought white meant you were sweet and innocent."

Billy ignored Juliet's vehement shout of protest and continued on with telling the stories. Juliet quickly brought Matthew up to speed on how the great chief didn't age and that when he took his third wife and found in her his true spirit wife. She explained how he gave up his spirit wolf in order to age and die with his third wife. Juliet didn't even pause as Old Quil took over telling the story of the third wife's sacrifice. She told him of how one of the neighboring tribes women were being stolen and how the chief had sent his sons to go in search and how three of them never returned. How the only clue they had was a sweet smell that hurt them to the point of pain.

_"Does my smell hurt you?" _Matthew asked Juliet worriedly. He didn't like the thought that being around him caused Juliet pain.

Juliet shook her head which caused Seth to raise an eyebrow. _"No! I mean, Edward and the others smell bad to me, but not you!"_

She quickly went back to the story of how the great chief's youngest son killed the first Cold One and how the tribe had waited nervously to see if he was alone. She told him of how the Cold One's mate appeared, demanding retribution for the death of her mate. How the chief's son stood no chance against the Cold One alone and was killed, forcing the chief to turn back into his spirit wolf form to fight. The third wife knew her husband wouldn't be able to win without something distracting the Cold One and so she took a knife and stabbed herself in the heart, distracting the Cold One long enough for the chief to kill the Cold One along with the help of two of their sons that turned into spirit wolves at the sight of their mother dying before them.

_"And then the Cullens came." _Juliet said softly through the link. _"They offered our great-grandfathers a treaty and swore they wouldn't ever harm us or anyone in our territory."_

_"Is that why your pack is so big?" _Matthew asked. _"Is it because there's so many of us?"_

Juliet nodded her head. _"Yes."_

"And now you all must carry the burden and share the sacrifices your fathers did before you." Old Quil said, breaking Juliet's concentration from Matthew.

Quil rolled his eyes. "I think it's cool."

Seth nodded in agreement, grinning brightly down at Juliet. "Right, Juliet?"

Juliet shrugged. "It's kind of cool, I guess." She laughed as Jared flicked a stone at Quil, making him jump. She looked over to Jacob and Bella and saw Bella was sound asleep. She hopped out of Seth's lap and went over to Jacob and Bella, giving the teenage girl a quick kiss on the cheek before Jacob took her back towards his car.

"What did your bloodsucker think of our legends?" Paul asked Juliet.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at him. "He didn't say. He was just worried whether being around him hurt me. He's way nicer than you, Paul."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's enough, you two. Jacob has patrol tonight. The rest of you, go home and get some sleep."

Juliet was silent on the ride home. She stumbled into her room, muttering a quick goodnight to Billy before curling up in her bed and falling asleep.

That night, she had a strange dream. Everything was vague and fuzzy, but she knew people were fighting around her. She was so focused on trying to see if Matthew was one of the people fighting that she didn't notice the vampire sneaking up behind her. She turned around as she heard the vampire's scream of agony and was surprised to find a tall, red haired girl standing protectively before her.

"Juliet?"

Juliet woke up and sat up quickly. She looked around her room and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she'd just been dreaming. "Hi, Uncle Jacob."

Jacob smiled and patted her head. "Bad dream?"

"I…I don't know…" Juliet frowned as she tried to recall her dream. "I think something bad is going to happen soon."


	33. Jasper's Story

**Sakura02: Lol. She, along with Mercutio will be showing up soon :)**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Yes, updates should be quicker now that the school semester is over.**

**starred: thank you**

**Only three reviews? Lets try and get the number up a little higher please :)**

* * *

"Is everything okay, Matthew?" Juliet asked as she ran into No Man's Land to meet him. Matthew had spoken rather hastily in her mind minutes earlier, begging her to meet him. "Did the vampire that broke into Bella's room show up again?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "No. Bella and Edward were getting really mushy about Bella becoming a vampire and it was gross. Bella still doesn't want to get married to Edward."

It was Juliet's turn to roll her eyes as she and Matthew sat beside each other. "She's being silly."

Matthew nodded his head in agreement. The two sat silently beside each other, neither wanting to say anything to break the calm peaceful silence. It was so rare that they had moments where no one was talking, where no one was shouting about something or another. It was Matthew that finally broke the silence. "We're throwing a party for Bella's graduation. Well, Alice is throwing the party and everyone else is kind of along for the ride. You'll come, right?"

Juliet's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'll have to get them all presents. I mean…I know Edward and Alice have already graduated from high school a few times before, but still…" She stiffened suddenly as she heard a howl off in the distance. "I've got to go. Something's happened again." She kissed Matthew's cheek before phasing and running off.

Matthew wasn't able to talk to Juliet again until the next day. _"Juliet, has any of your pack found anything yet?"_

_"No."_ Juliet sighed sadly. _"We haven't been able to pick up the scent of the creep that was in Bella's room yet. Has your family watched the news lately? They're saying it's a serial killer doing all this."_

_"Yeah. We're watching it right now." _Matthew perked up as Edward came through the door with Bella close behind him. He glanced up as Rosalie came down the stairs to join the rest of the family that was already assembled in the room. "Juliet says that haven't picked up the scent yet."

"We can't let this go on." Edward said.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "We've never involved ourselves in something like this before. This is something that is best left to the Volturi."

"We've got to do something." Matthew said determinedly. "Lots of innocent people are getting killed because of these creeps. If the Volturi won't do something about, we should. Besides, if they come here, they might check on Bella and see she isn't a vampire yet."

"I love the way my baby brother thinks." Emmett crowed excitedly, ruffling Matthew's hair earning him a pout from the younger.

_"What's going on?" _Juliet asked in Matthew's mind.

Matthew frowned as he tried to sort through Juliet's voice speaking to him, but also Edward and Jasper's silent conversation. _"Jasper wants to tell Bella the story of how he was turned into a vampire." _He flinched as Jasper rolled up his sweater sleeve to reveal a scarred over bite mark on his wrist.

_"I want to know too!" _Juliet piped up.

Matthew hesitated, looking to Jasper for permission. Matthew loved all his family dearly, but out of all of them, he was the least close to Jasper. It wasn't from a lack of trying and it wasn't like Jasper was mean to Matthew or even ignored him. Jasper was simply the quietest of Matthew's new siblings and didn't go out of his way to spend much quality time with the little vampire. "Jasper, can I…"

"Yes, you may tell her." Jasper answered with a small smile. "Though, I hope it doesn't give her nightmares."

Matthew's eyes widened as Jasper pushed his sleeve up even higher to reveal multiple bites all over his arm. Matthew shuddered as Jasper implied that he had a good many more and it took Matthew a few minutes to bring Juliet up to speed about everything Jasper was saying. Matthew didn't know any of his older brother's story and so he paid just as close attention as Bella did while relaying it all to Juliet through their link.

He couldn't fathom how Jasper must have felt with the life he had had to lead. Matthew didn't think he would've been strong enough to survive it. A newfound respect for his elder brother bloomed inside of Matthew as Jasper began wrapping up his story.

"I was in Philadelphia at the time." Jasper said softly. "It was storming and I was out during the day. I didn't want to draw attention to myself by standing in the rain so I slipped inside a half-empty diner. Alice was there, waiting for me." Jasper let out a brief chuckle before continuing. "She came right over to me as soon as I came in. I was worried she would attack me, but she was smiling and her emotions were not those of hatred like I'd been attuned to for so long. She scolded me for keeping her waiting for so long."

Alice giggled and skipped over. "And you ducked your head like a proper Southern gentleman and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

_"That's so cute!" _Juliet gushed. _"The part with Alice, I mean. Not the other parts. Those were just horrible. Poor Jasper."_

Matthew nodded his head. He turned his attention back to where his family was once again discussing the killings in Seattle.

"So, you think it's a newborn army?" Alice whispered to Jasper. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jasper shrugged. "I thought I was misreading the signs. After all, what motive is there to breed a newborn army in Seattle? It has no history when it comes to vampire vendettas and it is not as though it is a city that needs to be conquered since no one lays claim to it. However, from everything that's happened, it can be none other than a newborn army. My guess is less than twenty. The main problem is that they are untrained. I'm surprised the Volturi have let this go on so long."

"What should we do?" Matthew asked, peering over the couch at the others.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi coming here, we must kill them ourselves." Jasper said, though his face showed he was troubled by the thought. "I can train all of you, but it will be difficult to fight them in the city. We will have to be careful in ways they won't be concerned with. If there were a way to lure them out…"

"Maybe we won't have to lure them out." Edward said quietly. "The only threat in the area that would call for that massive of an army creation is us."

Matthew blinked as Esme was suddenly holding him tightly. "Esme?"

"Tanya's family is also nearby." Esme said. "Maybe it's not us."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Edward's right. The newborns aren't attacking Anchorage, they're attacking Seattle."

"They aren't targeting us." Alice insisted. She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "At least, not yet…I keep having these brief flashes. Someone keeps changing their mind so quickly that I can't get a good view."

"Can someone be that indecisive?" Matthew asked incredulously.

"It's not indecisiveness." Edward hissed. "It's someone with a knowledge of Alice's powers. Aro is the only one I can think of that knows your powers as well as you do, Alice."

Alice frowned. "I would see if he made a decision."

"Unless it's not the Volturi doing this." Matthew piped up. "Maybe they're getting someone to do their dirty work for them."

"Why would they do that?" Carlisle asked incredulously. "The Volturi have no reason to go to such lengths."

"Yes they do." Edward said quietly. He looked over at Matthew who had suddenly stiffened. Matthew already knew what Edward was going to tell the others. "Aro was thinking of myself, Alice, and Matthew at his sides. With the three of us, he'd know virtually everything, present and future alike. He also thought of you, Carlisle, and how our family was growing stronger and larger. It caused him both jealousy and fear. We are the largest coven after his own after all."

_"Aro better not try and take you away, Matthew!" _Juliet shouted indignantly. _"I'll tear him apart myself if I have to."_

Carlisle shook his head, not missing the goofy grin that suddenly flashed across Matthew's face. "Even so, they're too committed to their mission. Doing this would go against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterwards." Edward argued.

Jasper shook his head. "Carlisle is right; the Volturi don't break rules. Besides, this is too sloppy to be their work. This is a first-timer. The Volturi are not involved now, but they will be."

"Again, what are we waiting for?" Emmett shouted excitedly. "Let's go now!"

"We'll need you to teach us Jasper." Carlisle said after a beat. "We'll need to know how to destroy them."

Jasper nodded. "We'll need help. Do you think Tanya's family would be willing to help?"

Carlisle took his phone out and went to the window, talking quickly and lowly to Tanya.

Matthew hissed as Carlisle's eyes widened. "You can't let them, Carlisle!" Matthew shouted in alarm, startling Bella whom was now sitting across from him with Edward on the loveseat. "Tell them no! Tell them now!"

_"What's wrong, Matthew?" _Juliet asked panicked. _"Did something happen?"_

_"One of the girls in Tanya's coven was…intimate with Laurent whatever that means."_ Matthew explained. _"She wants to trade their help for permission to kill the pack in order to get revenge for them killing Laurent."_ Matthew hadn't realized he was trembling until Bella was sitting on the other side of him, holding him. He looked up as Carlisle hung up on Tanya. "You aren't going to let them kill Juliet and the others, are you?"

Carlisle knelt in front of Matthew and patted his head. "Of course not. They've done nothing to break the treaty and we certainly won't be the ones to do so. We'll just have to make due on our own."

Jasper sighed. "This is too even of a fight. While we'll have the upper hand when it comes to skill, they've got numbers on us…" His eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Carlisle. "What about her?"

Carlisle frowned, not quite following Jasper's train of thought. His eyes widened after a moment and he cast a furtive glance at Matthew. "I don't know how she'd react to seeing him."

"Do it." Matthew said softly. His hands fisted into his pants as he thought of her. He had never really gotten to see her growing up and all the photos he'd had of her were gone. He still remembered what she looked like, though. Her long red hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkling to match her wide grin that she always wore in all the pictures. He remembered her bright voice over the phone every time she called to wish him happy birthday and to check on him and their mother. "Call my sister."


	34. The Kiss and The Nightmare

**Sakura02: You know she's going to be an amazing badass ;-)**

**Noble Korhedron: Matthew's sister has been mentioned a few times. It's his older sister that went with their father when their parents split**

**Thanks: RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and starred for reviewing**

* * *

"Yes…no…I completely…are you okay, Katherine?" Carlisle stood beside the window, his phone clenched tightly in his hand. His eyes had widened at the sound of a rather loud explosion and the sound of a female voice cursing profusely. "Katherine? No…Yes, I understand…he's right here…"

Matthew perked up as Carlisle glanced at him. He rushed over to Carlisle's side and waited expectantly for the elder vampire to hand him the phone. When he finally was holding the phone to his ear, Matthew opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say to the person on the other end. "Hey, Kat."

"_Matt, is that really you?"_ Katherine's voice was just as Matthew remembered it, though it sounded crisper and clearer than it ever had before. He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. Katherine let out a sudden yelp and gunshots rang through the phone.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Matthew asked, alarmed. "Are you coming to help?"

Matthew could tell his older sister was running due to her accelerated breathing ringing in his ears. Katherine let out a breathy laugh as she spoke again. _"I'm fine, Matt. This damn Chupacabra is just refusing to go down. I'll be there as soon as I can. I've just got to finish this job and…"_

Matthew flinched as a loud explosion went off in the background and something let out an enraged shriek the likes of which Matthew had never heard before in his life. "Okay. Please be careful. I love you."

_"I love you too, Matt."_ Katherine said softly. _"I can't wait to meet this little girlfriend of yours when I get there. Now, give the phone back to Carlisle real quick so I can get more details."_

Carlisle took the phone from Matthew and resumed talking to Katherine. He quickly explained to Katherine their rough plan of how they were going to fight the newborn army. His eyes widened as Katherine let out a scream of surprise and the creature that had shrieked earlier sounded suddenly much closer. "Katherine, are you all right?"

A loud gunshot, a shriek of pain, and a triumphant laugh from Katherine gave them all their answer. Carlisle sighed, rubbing his temples. "Please be more careful. Yes…how many more do you need to…ah…yes, well…good luck then and please don't get yourself killed. We will see you soon then."

Esme giggled as Carlisle hung up with a sigh. "Katherine has always been a risk taker. I always thought she took after her father more than her mother."

Alice nodded in agreement and pulled Matthew into a tight hug. "Unlike our sweet little Matthew." She cooed.

Matthew gave a small half smile. On the inside, he was completely excited. His big sister was coming to Forks! He hadn't realized how much he missed her until he heard her voice over the phone. He knew he would've cried if he had the ability to. Now, there was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

"Who is coming?" Jacob asked as he rushed around his messy room getting ready.

Juliet watched him from her perch on his bed. "Matthew's big sister, Katherine. She's a Hunter and she's gonna help them fight." Juliet rolled her eyes as Jacob only gave a grunt in response. She hopped off the bed and had to run to keep up with his long strides as he ran through the house and out the door to his car. She jumped into the backseat as Jacob climbed into the driver's seat. "Are you okay to drive?" She asked worriedly.

Jacob brushed Juliet's reaching hand away from his face. He covered a big yawn before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards No Man's Land. " Sit down, would you? I'm fine, Julie. I wouldn't let you in the car if I was worried I'd fall asleep."

"I could help too, you know." Juliet pouted. Jacob had been taking double shifts in order to make sure Bella was safe and he was paying for it. There were huge dark circles under his eyes and he didn't seem to have the energy to do anything.

"No." Jacob said firmly. He reached back to ruffle Juliet's hair and gave her a tired smile. "I'd rather you patrol closer to home. Dad would have my head if anything happened to you. So, that leech of yours is going hunting with the big leeches?"

"Matthew is not a leech." Juliet huffed indignantly. "And yes, he is. They want to be as strong as possible for when they have to fight." She perked up as they came around the bend and Edward's car came into view. Her face fell when she realized Matthew wasn't in the car. "He must've gone on ahead with Emmett and the others…"

Jacob rolled his eyes and honked the car horn twice. The smack he received from Juliet made him yelp in surprise. Turning, he gave her a sleepy glare. "What was that for? You're supposed to respect your elders, you know."

"Then you shouldn't have honked your horn at them like that." Juliet retorted. "That was rude."

"Yes mother…" Jacob grumbled. He perked up as Bella hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey, Bells."

Bella smiled as Juliet squealed excitedly and hugged her from behind. She frowned as she noticed how haggard Jacob's appearance was. "Jacob, are you okay?"

"He's not sleeping!" Juliet answered before Jacob could come up with a half-ass lie. "He's been taking double shifts on patrol!"

"Traitor." Jacob muttered as they pulled back into the driveway. "You're just mad because your leech wasn't there to greet us. Besides, you haven't been sleeping much either."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed out of the car. "That's different. I have nightmares and I don't like dreaming them over and over." She tried to cover up a yawn as Bella looked at her with worry as well.

Bella knelt down in front of Juliet. "Go take a nap, Juliet. Jacob and I won't go anywhere until you wake up. Besides, I don't think he can handle much right now, either."

Juliet was about to protest, but saw there was no point. Besides, what else would she do? Jacob wouldn't want her hanging around him and Bella since he rarely got to spend one-on-one time with her. She also knew there was something important he wanted to tell Bella, but he wouldn't say what it was. Maybe she wouldn't have the nightmare this time. Maybe she'd get a peaceful sleep in for once. "Okay." She yelped as Jacob hoisted her under his arm and carried her into the house.

"I'll tuck the brat in and then we can hang out." Jacob called over his shoulder. He strode quickly through the house and deposited Juliet unceremoniously onto her bed. "Want me to turn your night light on?" He asked, a teasing note in his voice. When all he received from Juliet was a blank stare, he sighed and tucked her in. "When are you going to tell us about your nightmares?"

"Never." Juliet said with finality. She regretted going to Jacob's room crying the first night she had the nightmare. Ever since, he and the others had been trying to get it out of her. She knew they had seen flashes of it when she phased since they would ask her about it then as well and she wasn't always successful at hiding everything. She was able to cover up the most important part of the dream that she didn't want them to know, though; the part where a pale arm tore through her chest, blood dripping from its long fingers.

Jacob gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead and then her nose. "Get a good nap. You've got patrol with me tonight."

"Okay…" Juliet yawned and rolled over onto her side, falling asleep almost immediately.

Juliet knew she was having the nightmare as soon as she looked around. Bella, Jacob, Edward…everyone was there in the field the nightmare always took place in. She didn't recognize the field as any she'd ever seen in Forks. The sun was always covered by dark storm clouds and rain poured down from the sky, making it difficult for even Juliet to see. Something was holding Edward and the others back, but that hadn't stopped them all from screaming. One particular voice stuck out to her above the others. This voice was screaming in pain and made her want to die just hearing it. She'd looked up from the muddy puddle before her and found Matthew just a few feet from her, being held in place by a vampire whose face was completely shadowed. Juliet tried to rush forward to save him, but found that another vampire was holding her back. A scream of anguish tore from her mouth as the vampire began tearing Matthew limb from limb. Juliet tried to wrench herself free from the vampire, screaming Matthew's name over and over. It was then that the vampire behind her stabbed her through the chest and she woke up.

Juliet couldn't stop crying even as she climbed out of bed. She stumbled out of her room and went into the living room, desperately looking for Jacob and Bella. When she didn't find them, she went outside, not bothering to put her sandals on as she went outside. She didn't have to go very far as she found Jacob and Bella outside. She was too upset to be particularly bothered or surprised that Jacob was kissing Bella rather aggressively. She did, however, cry harder as Bella punched Jacob with all her strength in the mouth and the sound of bone crunching filled the air.

Bella whipped around at the sound of Juliet's sob. "Juliet, are you okay?" She gasped out, clearly in pain as she clutched her hand to her chest. "Don't touch me!" She hissed at Jacob as she stormed over to Juliet. She wrapped her good arm around Juliet and hugged the little girl to her. "Juliet, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Juliet continued sobbing. "Uncle Jacob…broke your…hand!" She wailed. She couldn't find the words to explain her nightmare right now, nor did she really wish to relive it.

"She broke her own hand." Jacob muttered halfheartedly. "I'll get the car and take you home, Bella."

"I'll walk, thanks." Bella hissed while still trying to figure out what had Juliet so upset.

"Just let me drive you home." Jacob insisted, coming over and placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. He sighed as she shrugged it off and glared angrily at him.

"I'm going to let you drive me home only because I want to see what Edward does to you, you obnoxious DOG!" Bella shouted angrily.

Jacob simply rolled his eyes. He picked Juliet up and walked over to the car with Bella following closely behind. He wiped Juliet's tears from her eyes. "You've never cried like this when you've woken up before. What happened?"

Juliet shook her head, refusing to say anything. She sat in the backseat, hiccupping while Bella continued arguing with Jacob and Jacob simply sat there with a smug smile, occasionally answering her with a quick jab. The whole time, though, he had one hand reached back into the backseat holding Juliet's hand. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the top of her hand the whole ride to Charlie's house. By the time they pulled up, Juliet had stopped crying and only let out an occasional hiccup.

"Go home, Jacob." Bella hissed, slamming the car door behind her.

"Come on." Jacob said to Juliet, already getting out of the car. "Let's make sure she's okay."

"You shouldn't have done that, Uncle Jacob." Juliet said quietly as she climbed out after him. "It's rude to kiss a girl without permission."

"Thank you, Juliet." Bella smiled at the little girl and held her hand in her good one. "At least someone has some sense around here." She glared at Jacob when he laughed. "I'm going to put ice on my hand, and then call Edward to have him come get me and take me to Carlisle. If you're still here when I'm done with all that, I'm going to beat you with a bat."

"Crowbars work better." Juliet offered.

Jacob didn't say anything as they walked up to the house. He politely held the door open for Bella and Juliet and followed them inside.

Charlie sat up from his spot on the sofa in the living room. "Hey, kids. Nice to see you two again." He smiled at Jacob and Juliet brightly. He blinked as Bella stormed passed with Juliet in tow. "What's wrong with her?"

The two girls could still hear the conversation as Juliet helped Bella make an ice pack. "Do you want me to call Edward for you?" Juliet asked helpfully.

Bella shook her head. "No, I can do it." She dialed Edward's number and quickly explained what had happened.

Juliet shuddered as she heard the murderous promise in Edward's voice as he hung up. "Please don't let Edward kill Uncle Jacob. I know he did something really stupid, but he's a stupid teenage boy. He doesn't know how to properly express himself. That's what my mommy always says about teenage boys."

Bella couldn't help laughing. She stopped when she saw the serious and worried look on Juliet's face. "I won't let him." She promised the little girl. "Though, I do think he deserves a good punching."

"I'll do it." Juliet promised. She winced as she heard a knock at the door, but perked up when she realized Edward wasn't alone. As soon as Bella opened the door, she tackled Matthew and her crying began anew as she remembered her nightmare.

"What's wrong, Juliet?" Matthew asked in alarm, doing his best to ignore how Edward was glaring furiously at Jacob and Jacob was looking rather satisfied with himself.

"She's been having nightmares." Jacob explained finally. "She won't tell anyone what they are. Maybe she'll tell you."

Matthew looked at Juliet questioningly, but received a negative shake as his only answer. He didn't move from the porch even as Edward led Bella to the Volvo. He could hear Jacob's thoughts and knew Jacob wanted to…chat with Edward. Matthew stayed on the porch with Juliet as the little girl continued crying. "Please tell me."

Juliet shook her head again. "I don't want to…" She hiccupped out. Her tears quickly subsided and she simply clung tightly to Matthew until Edward revved his engine, signaling it was time for Matthew to go. She wiped her tears away as Jacob walked back over and gave Matthew a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Matthew frowned the whole way over to the Volvo.

"Did she tell you?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No…" Matthew said softly. Juliet had never kept secrets from him before and it bothered him greatly that she was keeping one that upset her so from him. He was determined to figure out what was troubling Juliet so much. He was so focused on his thoughts, he forgot to share with Bella the exciting news that his big sister would be coming to help them fight.


	35. Graduation

**Sakura02: Do you feel better now that I've told you what's going to happen?**

**Storygirl95: I'm sure she'll eventually tell Matthew. If not, he can always just read her memories.**

**Thanks: RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, starred, night1001, and the no name reviewer for reviewing!**

* * *

"No, that's not where those balloons go." Alice said, flitting over to Matthew and moving the balloons exactly three centimeters up on the banister. She smiled brightly. "There, much better."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Honestly, he didn't know if Alice or Katherine was crazier. He hadn't gone to the graduation ceremony that had happened earlier in the evening since he didn't particularly care for such large crowds. He was planning on just hiding in his room while the party went on until Juliet had told him earlier that she was going to be there with Jacob later. "Are you okay, Alice? You seem upset."

Alice smiled brightly at Matthew. She gave the small boy a quick hug before skipping over to a large stereo in the corner of the living room. "Everything's fine, Matthew. Is Juliet coming over?"

"Yeah," Matthew said slowly. He really didn't like reading other people's minds without their permission, but something was up. Alice had been acting strangely ever since she'd gotten back from graduation. "Alice, why are you singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic in Arabic?"

Alice hummed happily as she browsed through various CDs, making two large piles. "So that nosy mind readers can't read my mind." She perked up as Edward and Bella came in. "Edward, should we play familiar and comforting or give them an education in music?"

Edward looked between the two piles thoughtfully. "Keep it comforting." He went over to Matthew and ruffled the little boy's hair. "When's your little girlfriend going to get here?"

Matthew batted Edward's hand away and went over to Bella. He hugged the teenage girl and smiled up at her. "Congratulations, Bella. Juliet is coming over soon." He shifted nervously in his dress slacks and white button up shirt. He wasn't used to wearing such fancy clothes and he didn't like the way the fabric felt on his skin. As soon as Bella and Edward were gone, Matthew went to Alice and tugged impatiently on her hand. "What's going on? Why's everyone so tense?"

Alice hesitated for a moment before kneeling down in front of Matthew. "I don't want you to get upset. We've got everything under control, okay?" When Matthew gave Alice an affirmative nod, she continued. "Remember how some vampire broke into Bella's room and stole some of her stuff to get her scent? Well, the vampire that stole Bella's things is connected with the vampires in Seattle. They were never planning to fight us for our territory, they're after Bella. You promised not to get upset." She added when she saw Matthew's eyes widened in horror.

"We're still going to fight them then, right?" Matthew asked. He was relieved to know that the vampires weren't after his new family, but it didn't make him feel much better to know they were going after Bella who was considered a part of his new family.

Alice grinned and bounced up as the doorbell rang. "Of course. We won't let anyone hurt Bella. Now, I want you to smile and be polite to all our guest."

As soon as Alice turned her back on him, Matthew made a mad dash for the kitchen. He really wanted nothing to do with the humans that were swarming into his home. He spent most of the evening ducking and dodging, doing his best to avoid the teenagers. When he did get caught by a group, or Alice caught him, he was forced to say hello and introduce himself and then suffer through all the cooing and touching. He really hoped Juliet would get there soon. She'd promised she'd be there and he was starting to get worried at how late she was.

Matthew had just escaped another group of teenagers when he heard the doorbell ring. He perked up and ran over to the door. He threw it open and was startled to find not only Juliet, but Jacob, Quil, and Embry there as well. His surprise was short lived as Juliet threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Juliet said as Jacob and the others moved passed them and towards Bella who was trying to get up the stairs. "I had to beg Sam to let me come and he only agreed because Jacob, Quil, and Embry said they'd go too."

"It's okay." Matthew said quietly, already leading Juliet through the throng of bodies up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Matthew put on his sternest face possible. "What nightmare was your uncle talking about last time?"

Juliet's bright smile suddenly disappeared and she quickly ducked her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, please." She moved to leave the room, but Matthew blocked her way, his arms folded across his chest and a stubborn frown on his face. Juliet's face scrunched up in frustration and her lower lip trembled.

"Please don't cry, Juliet." Matthew said softly, his arms falling to his side and his glare gone. "I just want to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help make the nightmare go away. Please tell me."

Juliet hesitated for a moment. The sound of music and talking drifted from downstairs and through the floor. Juliet fiddled with the hem of her light green dress, trying to avoid looking Matthew directly in the eye. She looked around the room, at the tall bookshelves filled with books and stuffed animals. Toys poked out of a large toy box in the center of the room. There was no bed, only a plush couch. When Juliet could not find anything else to keep her attention from Matthew, when she could no longer avoid the conversation, she looked back at him. Her brown eyes connected with Matthew's amber ones and she idly wondered what color they were before he was a vampire. Somehow, she thought he'd look amazing with blue eyes. Finally, she told him everything. She told him about the nightmare and how she'd been having it almost every day for the past month.

Matthew was quiet for a moment after Juliet finished speaking. Her eyes were watery and she had been clenching her dress so tightly that it was now wrinkled. Matthew reached out and pulled Juliet into a tight hug. He held her as she sobbed and clung to him as though he were her lifeline. "It's okay, Juliet." He whispered into her hair softly. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you."

"I'm not worried about me." Juliet choked out. "I'm scared YOU are going to get hurt! I don't want my dream to come true."

The two stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other until Juliet's tears finally subsided. Matthew was about to say something when the door to his room suddenly slammed open. Both children jumped in surprise, as neither had been paying close attention and hadn't heard anyone approaching.

Alice frowned at the tear streaks on Juliet's face, but said nothing. She put on a bright smile. "Your family is leaving, Juliet. Don't worry, though, you two we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon enough."

Juliet and Matthew looked at each other and shrugged. They hugged and Juliet kissed Matthew on the cheek before running out of Matthew's room and down the stairs only to find Jacob, Quil, and Embry waiting for her at the bottom. "Why are you so happy?" Juliet asked Jacob accusingly.

Jacob grinned and scooped her up onto his shoulders. "We're going to help the leeches kill that vampire of newborns that are coming here…" Jacob quickly filled Juliet in when he saw the wide eyed look on her face. "Long story short, we're meeting them tomorrow at three o'clock. That quiet leech is going to teach us how to take them down."

Juliet was silent for a moment as they walked outside. They had driven over to the Cullen's house and Jacob was starting to open up the door of the car when Juliet started smacking him upside the head. "Seriously? Matthew and I have been trying for forever to get you morons to work together and you've all told us you never would and now you all just magically decide to?"

"Knock it off." Jacob said, plopping Juliet in the back of the car, his grin never leaving his face. "You should be happy; you'll get to see that Matthew kid a lot more now."

Juliet simply rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand teenagers at all.


	36. How to Kill A Vampire

**I apologize for my random disappearance! I was working on my original novel and when I'm writing it, I have to focus everything on it. I've currently completed draft 3 of 6 and I'm very excited :) To top it off, the fires in Texas have affected my family and I have been dealing with this. Thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

**I'm going to start putting updates on my profile every Sunday so that you can all see what's going on and whether I'll be updating the upcoming week or not. Also, I'll start revealing little tidbits and hints of new stories to come so check my profile every Sunday!**

**Sakura02: Just so you know, the chapter after this is with Mercutio :)**

**Thanks: Noble Korhedron, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, starred, Tailsdoll123, and Luna Uchiha666 for reviewing!**

* * *

_"Would you knock it off?" _Paul snarled at Juliet as the little werewolf danced around excitedly and hummed a happy tune in her head. He shoved her with his muzzle and barked when Juliet yelped and stumbled to the ground.

Juliet glowered over at Paul and ran over to Jacob, running in between her Uncle's legs. _"Uncle Jacob, Paul is being mean!"_

_"That's enough, you two." _Sam said firmly, having had just about enough of Paul and Juliet constantly poking at each other. He sighed as Juliet began once again running around, weaving in between himself, Jared, Embry, and Quil. He didn't think he'd ever seen the youngest member of their pack so excited.

Leah was the one that finally stopped Juliet after the little wolf bumped into Collin and Brady and had almost knocked Seth over. Leah picked Juliet up in her mouth by the scruff of the little white wolf's neck. _"You are way too perky."_ She said, though not with as much malice as she usually spoke to the others. She finally put Juliet down when they reached the line of trees separating them from the waiting Cullens.

Juliet ignored her packs shout of protest as she rushed through the line of trees and out into the field. She let out a bark of excitement as Matthew ran to meet her. _"Hi, Matthew!"_

Matthew grinned and hugged Juliet tightly, burying his face in her soft white fur. He looked up into the line of trees and saw ten pairs of eyes watching him and his family suspiciously. "They don't trust us…" He smiled as Juliet licked his face and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "It's okay. None of us blame them." He walked back over to the Cullens with Juliet trotting along beside him.

Carlisle smiled and crouched down to give Juliet a gentle pat on the head before turning his attention to the group of wolves that stilled lingered within the tree lines. He smiled easily enough over at them and held his hands out in greeting. "Welcome." He said.

Edward stared blankly ahead as he spoke. "Thank you. We will watch and listen from here. That is the most we can handle with our self-control right now."

_"He's translating for Sam."_ Juliet whispered to Matthew in his mind. She nuzzled against his hand as he scratched her behind her ears.

Matthew sat beside Juliet on the ground, smiling as she rested her head in his lap. He continued scratching behind her ears as Carlisle spoke and Edward spoke for Sam. The two listened attentively as Carlisle told the wolves all the information they knew, from the number of newborns to the fact that the army would arrive in four days time.

Juliet snarled and her ears lowered. _"Don't worry, Matthew! I'll protect you!"_

Edward actually cracked a small smile when he heard that. He held Bella close as Jasper stepped forward to begin teaching everyone exactly how to kill newborn vampires.

Jasper reluctantly turned his back on the werewolves hiding in the trees, focusing solely on his family. His gaze lingered on Matthew and Juliet who were both looking at him with wide and clearly interested eyes. "There are a few important things you must all remember when fighting the newborns. First, don't let them get their arms around and also, don't go for the straightforward kill. That's the only thing they'll be expecting. If you come at them from the sides and constantly move, it'll confuse them. Emmett."

Emmett raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward. "You don't want to use Matthew? He's the youngest one here." He grinned over at Juliet as the little werewolf growled. "Kidding, Julie."

"Okay, Emmett. Try to catch me." Jasper said softly.

Juliet and Matthew watched in awe as each time it looked like Emmett was about to have Jasper in his grasp, Jasper casually flitted away as though he were nothing more than air. Suddenly, Jasper had Emmett from behind with his teeth only an inch away from his brother's throat.

Juliet could hear the whispers of awe and appreciation from her pack. Despite their dislike for the vampires, they could not deny their skills in a fight. Juliet's eyes widened as Alice stepped forward next to fight. _"Alice is going to fight too?"_

Matthew grinned at Juliet and buried his face in Juliet's neck. "It's okay. Alice is an amazing fighter. She's like a ninja ballerina…or something."

Alice giggled as she skipped over. "Why, thank you Matthew." She watched with bright eyes as Jasper crouched down into an attack posture. She smiled the whole time, even as Jasper launched himself at her.

"Wow." Bella breathed out. It didn't appear that Alice was moving at all and that Jasper was just simply jumping passed her. It took her a moment to realize that Alice was simply moving very quickly from side to side. It began looking like the two were dancing together until Alice finally latched onto Jasper's back and kissed his neck, ending the fight.

Juliet leaned up and licked Matthew's face as each of the Cullen's took turns fighting Jasper. She watched the fights intently, learning from each fight. She was nervous for the fight, but also excited. As the training session dragged on, Juliet let out a silent yawn and rested her head on Matthew's lap.

Jasper straightened up and turned back to the wolves. "We'll be doing this again tomorrow. You are more than welcome to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be here." Edward said as he translated for Sam.

"That's so weird…" Matthew whispered to Juliet, though he knew Edward had heard him when he was shot a dirty look. He smiled nervously at his brother. Matthew blinked before looking up at Carlisle. "They want us to hold very still so they can memorize our scents. That way they won't get us confused with the newborns."

Juliet leaned up and gave Matthew one last lick before running back over to the line of trees where Sam and the others were starting to emerge. She didn't need to memorize the Cullen's scent; she knew them all already. She wove between Sam's legs and went over to Jacob. She barked happily as Jacob leaned down and gently nudged her with his muzzle, barking with laughter as he knocked her down. Once Sam was satisfied, he turned and began leading the pack back into the line of trees, only Jacob remaining behind.

_"Time to go home, pup." _Sam growled softly in Juliet's mind, plucking her up by her scruff and carrying her away. _"You will see them all again soon enough."_

_"Bye, Matthew." _Juliet called to him. _"Tell Alice and the others bye for me."_

_"I will." _Matthew promised. _"Go to bed, Juliet."_ He watched as the wolves finally retreated away. In just a few short days, they would be battling an army of newborn vampires. His stomach twisted and he couldn't tell if it was from excitement, fear, or a little of both.


	37. New Friend

**Sakura02: Mercutio will finally show up today! And yes, ninja ballerinas are amazingly epic and should be real :)**

**Shy Girl: Thank you. My aunt has moved into a new home and they are all safe and well.**

**Thanks: LunaUchiha666, Tailsdoll123, starred, and Noble Korhedron for reviewing!**

* * *

"Has Katherine called anymore?" Matthew asked anxiously as he and Edward drove down the road. They had just dropped Bella off at her house and were now heading home. Matthew hoped his sister would arrive in time to help them fight the newborns.

Edward shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "The last time we talked to her was when she was dealing with the Chupacabras. Maybe they ate her…" He groaned in annoyance when he saw the wide eyed, horrified look on Matthew's face. "I'm joking, Matthew! You can read her mind, can't you?"

Matthew nodded slowly. "A little. Katherine has a barrier up, though. I can't read her mind unless she wants me to. So, either she has the barrier up or…" Matthew bit his lip, not daring to say the second option; _or she's dead._

"Matthew…" Edward took his eyes off the road for the briefest of moments and reached out to place a comforting hand on Matthew's head. He was about to say something more when something white running in front of his car caught his attention. He slammed on his brakes two seconds too late. He heard Matthew's horrified gasp as the little creature let out a yelp when the car ran over it.

Matthew and Edward looked at each other in shock for a moment. "That was…that was a white…white wolf…" Matthew bolted out of the car and rushed over to the wolf pup. If he hadn't seen that it's fur was white before, he never would have none. There was blood everywhere. The scent of blood was so strong that it concealed the wolf's natural scent. Matthew had to squeeze his eyes shut and count to ten to stop himself from attacking. "J-Juliet?" He gasped as the little wolf let out a whimper. She was still alive. He whirled on Edward as the elder vampire walked over. "You ran over Juliet!" He shouted angrily.

Though Edward looked calm on the outside, he was panicking. Acting quickly, he pulled his cellphone out and called Carlisle, explaining everything in a rushed tone. "Matthew, be quiet! Carlisle is on his way. He'll take care of her."

"You killed Juliet!" Matthew bawled out, though no tears fell from his eyes.

Edward pushed another number into his phone, and waited anxiously for the person on the other end to pick up. He was not looking forward to this call. "Jacob…I don't know how to tell you this…I ran over…" Edward frowned as he listened to something in the background. "Is that Juliet?"

_"Yes." _Jacob's clearly irritated voice said from the other line. _"Damnit, Juliet, take your bath and quit messing around."_ A loud splash and a familiar giggle were heard. _"Splash me again and I will ground you from fighting the leeches! Now, what do you want?"_

It took Edward a moment to process what he was hearing. While he was distracted, Matthew yanked the phone from his hand. "He ran over Juliet!"

There was silence on the other end. Juliet's high pitched squeal of terror was the first noise and Edward flinched. _"Why would Edward do that? I don't wanna be road kill!"_

Edward quickly explained the situation to Jacob who simply sighed in annoyance. "Carlisle is on his way to look at the wolf pup." Edward said.

Jacob was silent for a moment. _"For the love of…Juliet, stop crying! You didn't get run over!"_

_"Yes I did!"_ Juliet screamed. _"Edward just confessed to murdering me!"_

Jacob sighing in exasperation filled the phone. _"I've got to deal with her…Juliet, get back in the tub now!" _The other line went dead at the same moment that Carlisle pulled up.

Edward quickly explained that the pup was not actually Juliet. "What should we do with it?"

"Can you help it, Carlisle?" Matthew asked anxiously, looking up at his adopted father with hopeful eyes. Even though he was relieved to know the pup was not in fact Juliet, he still wanted to try and save it.

Carlisle looked closely at the pup. "I can try. Edward, wrap the pup up in your jacket. We'll take it back to the house."

* * *

"What the hell?" Paul and the others looked up as a hysterically crying Juliet came running out of the bathroom, dripping wet and covered in bubbles. "What the hell is going on Jacob?"

Jacob sighed as he tried to explain the phone call while chasing Juliet around the living room with a towel. He finally caught her and wrapped her in it, roughly drying her hair. "Stop it, Juliet. You didn't get run over. You're not dead."

"You don't know that!" Juliet wailed. "This could just be my ghost. Maybe I just came back to haunt all of you because you're all so mean…except Seth!" She added through her tears when said werewolf huffed indignantly. "I've gotta go see Matthew and let him know I'm happy even though I'm dead."

"For the love of…" Jacob held the squirming child in his arms and looked over at Sam. "Can I please take her to the Cullen's and let her see that it's not her?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. He flinched as Juliet's crying hit a particularly high note. "Yes. Juliet, get ready and then Jacob will take you over to the Cullen's. Stop crying."

Juliet sniffled, but obeyed. She grabbed her clothes and streaked out of the house before phasing. She ignored Sam shouting after her: "How many times do we have to tell you, Juliet? Wait until you're in the trees before taking your clothes off!" She waited impatiently for Jacob to phase. Once he had, the two were off running towards the Cullen's house. _"I can't believe I'm dead. I don't feel dead."_

_"That's because you aren't dead." _Jacob sighed impatiently. He was relieved when the Cullen's house came into view. The two quickly phased back before heading to the Cullen's front door.

Alice answered before they could even ring the doorbell. She wrinkled her nose, but smiled when she saw Juliet's crying face. "Oh, silly Juliet. You're okay and so is the little wolf. Want to come see?" When Juliet nodded, Alice allowed the little girl in. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Jacob who simply shrugged.

"I'll wait outside." He said simply.

Alice nodded and shut the door. She led Juliet into the kitchen where Carlisle, Edward, and Matthew all were. She giggled as Juliet ran over and hugged Matthew.

"I'm so glad Edward didn't run you over!" Matthew bawled out.

"Me too!" Juliet sobbed. She blinked as she heard a little whimper from the dining room table. She went over and saw the bandaged little wolf pup, now cleaned up, laying there.

"Thankfully, when Edward ran over him, he didn't hit any of the pup's organs. He'll be fine after a couple weeks." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Oh…" Juliet frowned. "It's a boy?"

Matthew nodded as he came over to stand by Juliet. "He's an orphan. We looked around for his pack, but we couldn't find them. I asked Carlisle if we could keep him, but he said no."

Juliet thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Hold on." She ran back outside to find Jacob sitting on the porch steps. She quickly told him everything. "Can we keep him, please?"

Jacob sighed and nodded slowly. "It shouldn't be a problem. We'll ask Sam when we get back." He blinked as Juliet squealed excitedly and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before running back into the house.

"Uncle Jacob said we can take care of him!" Juliet exclaimed happily.

Carlisle nodded. "When he's well enough to move, you can take him to the reservation. What are you two going to name him?"

Juliet and Matthew looked thoughtfully at each other. The names Fluffy, Puppy, and other such names were thrown around. They were all quickly shot down by Edward and the others. Matthew's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! I saw this name in one of Edward's textbooks and it sounded cool! We should name him Mercutio!"

Juliet mulled it over for a minute before grinning. "I like it. Hello, Mercutio." She cooed to the little wolf pup. "Don't worry, we'll protect you. We won't let Edward run you over anymore."

Edward sighed. "I'm never going to be allowed to forget that, am I."

"Nope." Matthew and Juliet said in unison.


	38. Camping

**Sakura02: I know! I was so happy to finally get to write about Mercutio! **

**Thanks: Lady Amazon, QueenofAshes, starred, Noble Korhedron, and TalonNight for reviewing!**

**Over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for always reviewing :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Matthew?" Juliet asked, walking alongside Matthew in No Man's Land.

Matthew grinned sheepishly at her. He reached out for her hand and held it tightly in his cold one. Despite how cold he was, he could always feel Juliet's warmth. "Everyone else is getting ready to fight the newborns and Edward wanted to have the house all to himself and Bella. So, I'm just wandering around until it's safe to go home."

Juliet nodded quietly, trying to keep the frown off her face. If Jacob knew that, he'd be devastated. She could imagine his crushed face. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head when she realized Matthew had said something to her. "What?"

"Edward is going to show Bella her ring tonight." Matthew said quietly. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I don't know." Juliet said quietly. "As long as he didn't spend a lot of money on it, it'll be fine. Bella isn't happy about getting married, though. I think it's silly. When we grow up, I want to marry you, Matthew." She flashed Matthew her biggest grin as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be stuck at this age forever, though." Matthew sighed sadly. "I'm never going to grow up." He blinked as Juliet was suddenly in front of him with a fierce look on her face.

"Don't give up! We'll find a way to cure you!" Juliet proclaimed. "I'll stay with you no matter what happens." She tilted her head to the side as Matthew began fidgeting nervously. "What's wrong?"

Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a simple silver ring on it. The ring had a small diamond in the center and intricate swirls going up the band. "It was my mom's. Carlisle gave it to me and I want you to have it."

"Really?" Juliet gasped. "It's so pretty, Matthew! I can really have it?" She couldn't help the silly grin on her face as Matthew helped her put the necklace on. "Thank you, Matthew. I'll take really good care of it."

Matthew grinned back at her, his grin equally silly. "If we find a way to cure me, then that can be your wedding ring. That is, if you still want to marry me when we're older."

"I'll always wanna marry you." Juliet hugged Matthew tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're my imprint. Whatever you want me to be, or need me to be, I'll be. I love you so much, Matthew."

"I've got to go now." Matthew reluctantly pulled away from Juliet. "Edward says Bella is asleep now so it's safe to come back. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He gave Juliet a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

* * *

"Sam, she's got that stupid grin on her face." Paul shouted in the direction of the kitchen. The entire pack was at Emily's house, preparing for the fight. He looked suspiciously at Juliet as she practically skipped into the house. "Sam, she's skipping! She's smells like the leech brat!"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. "Juliet, what'd you do?"

Juliet looked innocently at her entire family that was now staring at her. "I didn't do anything. I just spent some time with Matthew." She couldn't help reaching up and touching the chain that she had hidden under her shirt.

Sam didn't miss the movement. "Juliet…" He said, the warning clear in his voice.

"You guys are so dramatic." Juliet sighed out as she pulled the necklace out to show them the ring at the end. "It was Matthew's mom's. He gave it to me. He said that when he cure him, we'll get married and it'll be my ring."

"Juliet," Seth said slowly while the others simply looked at each other. "You know there's no cure for being a le…for being a vampire."

Juliet frowned at all of them. "We'll find one. Me and Matthew will."

Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll take her home." He took Juliet's hand and led her out of the house and back towards their house. "Juliet, we've got a very important 48 hours ahead of us."

"I know." Juliet said, reaching out and taking her uncle's hand. She smiled as he gave her tiny hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be really careful, Uncle Jacob."

Jacob nodded slowly. "So, you think I'm going to just let you marry that punk? He's gonna have to get on his knees and beg before that happens." He laughed as Juliet punched him in the side.

"You're mean!" Juliet whined. "If you won't let us get married, then we'll just elope."

"How do you even know that word?" Jacob asked. They spent the rest of the walk talking and laughing like they hadn't in a long time.

* * *

"I'm bored." Juliet whined. She and Jacob were waiting for Edward, Matthew, and Bella to show up. Jacob had filled Juliet in on the plan to keep Bella safe. She and Jacob were to take Bella to the campsite on the mountain where Edward and Matthew would meet them. She perked up when the familiar scent of Matthew hit her nose, as did the scent of Bella and Edward. "Matthew!"

Matthew grinned and hugged Juliet tightly. The two of them stood together while Edward and Jacob went over the map. "We'll meet up with you at the campsite, okay?"

Bella came over and gave Matthew a quick kiss on the side of the head before he and Edward disappeared into the trees. She knelt down and hugged Juliet tightly before reluctantly going over to Jacob and allowing him to sweep her off her feet; literally.

Juliet did her best to tune out Bella and Jacob's constant banter. She really didn't understand their relationship and she didn't think she wanted to. She ran easily enough alongside Jacob. She even had to slow herself down so she wouldn't get too far ahead of her uncle. She blinked when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and found Bella staring at her. "What?"

"Do you and Matthew really have to be here?" Bella asked. "It's so dangerous…"

Juliet shrugged casually. "It's not like we're fighting. We're going to stay with you and Edward, where we'll be safe." She gave Bella bright grin. "Everything will be okay, Bella. Uncle Jacob, leave Bella alone. She said she doesn't want to kiss you right now and if you keep bugging her, she never will."

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, trying his best to not grin and the indignant shriek Bella gave. "Yes ma'am."

Juliet suddenly perked up as a particularly strong gust of wind blew by them. "Matthew and Edward are there already! I'll go on ahead and let them know you're almost here!" Juliet phased and was running off before Bella or Jacob could say anything. She was relieved when the necklace Matthew had given her didn't break. She ran up the path and found Edward pacing around the campsite while Matthew sat in the snow drawing pictures.

"Juliet, put your clothes back on." Edward sighed exasperatedly when Juliet phased back in front of them.

"…I didn't bring any extra clothes." Juliet admitted guiltily. She tilted her head to the side as Edward began rummaging through one of Bella's bag and muttering irritably.

"Bella packed extra clothes for you in case something like this happened." Edward tossed Juliet a pair of jeans and a sweater. "Put them on." He said when he saw Juliet crinkle her nose in distaste.

Juliet rolled the pant legs up and tore off the sleeves of the sweater. She skipped over to Matthew and gave him a big hug. "This is going to be so much fun." She looked over when Jacob and Bella appeared. She sighed as Jacob quickly sat Bella down and ran off while Edward hugged Bella tightly to him. "This is going to be a long camping trip…"


	39. Ready To Fight

**Hello again! Sorry about the delay in updates. I've started NaNoWriMo this month so that's kind of consuming my life right now.**

**Sakura02: Again…I'm so glad you are off your meds**

**Thanks: Tailsdoll123, TalonNight, midnightmoon321, and Noble Korhedron for reviewing!**

* * *

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, J-Juliet." Bella chattered out, hugging the werewolf pup as close to her body as she could. Bella didn't think she'd ever been so cold in her life. Despite being burrowed deep in her down sleeping bag, having all her clothes on (including her boots), and snuggling with Juliet, Bella could still feel the biting cold through the tent wall.

Juliet whined and rubbed her face against Bella's and licked her frozen nose. She looked pleadingly over at the sulking Edward and worried Matthew. _"Do something!"_

Edward practically snarled at the pup. "What do you want me to do, Juliet? I don't see you or Jacob making yourselves that useful! Why don't you have your uncle fetch a space heater?"

Juliet lowered her ears and snuggled closer to Bella. _"I'm sorry…"_

"D-D-Don't yell at h-h-her." Bella protested, hugging the little pup closer to her.

"Yeah!" Matthew shouted angrily. "She's just trying to help!" He wanted so badly to go over to Juliet and Bella, but he knew it would just make Bella more miserable, which would then make Edward and Jacob more cranky than they already were. His eyes suddenly widened and he saw Juliet's ears flatten. "Edward, maybe it's not a bad idea…"

Juliet phased back, still snuggling close to Bella. "Yeah. I mean, I'm barely doing any good because I'm so small."

Edward practically snarled as Jacob came into the tent, holding a parka in his hand. "Just give her the parka and get out of here."

Jacob rolled his eyes and dropped the parka on the floor. "This isn't going to do her any good tonight. It's frozen and she's not warm enough to heat it up herself. You said to get her a space heater so here I am."

Matthew could sense a nasty fight brewing. He stood up from his spot beside Edward. "Come on, Juliet. Let's go keep watch."

Juliet gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek and one last warm hug before climbing out of the sleeping bag and pulling her clothes on. She quickly followed Matthew out just as Edward and Jacob started snarling at each other. "Do you think Bella will be okay?" Juliet asked quietly. She sat next to Matthew beside a tall boulder just outside the tent.

"She'll be okay." Matthew reassured. "Your uncle and Edward will fight for a bit, but they won't do anything that'll hurt Bella." A snarl tore through Matthew and he moved protectively in front of Juliet.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" Juliet perked up and she let out a whoop of joy when a familiar wolf stepped into view. "Seth!"

Matthew sulked and pouted while Juliet happily hugged the much larger wolf. He let out an angry snarl when Seth licked HIS Juliet on the face. "How long are you going to be here?"

Juliet pouted over at Matthew. "Don't be mean. Seth is really nice." She giggled when Seth nuzzled against her neck.

Matthew pouted and sat back down in the snow. His sullen attitude disappeared as soon as Juliet skipped back over to his side and snuggled against him. "Edward and Jacob up sure are being chatty tonight."

Juliet nodded and sleepily snuggled into his side. "I hope they don't kill each other…" She yawned and almost immediately fell asleep.

Seth curled up a few feet away. He stared curiously at Matthew. _"So, you're Juliet's imprint."_

_"Yeah."_ Matthew snarled, holding Juliet closer to him. _"So what? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Seth." _Seth said coolly. _"You don't need to be so cranky. I'm not trying to take her away from you. She's like all of our baby sister. I'm sure you can understand us not caring for anyone that's trying to take her away."_

Matthew was quiet for a minute. He gave Seth a wide grin. _"Yeah, I guess. I don't think I'll like whoever dates my sister. Well, if she ever dates someone. She's kind of crazy…and really good at killing things…"_

Seth let out a howl of laughter. _"She sounds interesting. Is she coming to the fight?"_

_"I don't know." _Matthew answered. _"She's fighting Chupacabras in Mexico right now. She said if she gets done, she'll come help out."_

Eventually, Matthew was left alone with only his thoughts for company. Seth was asleep a few feet from him and Juliet was snuggled comfortably against him, her breathing slow and even. He could hear the sound of Bella and Jacob's even breathing from in the tent. _"Are you doing okay, Edward?"_

_"I'm fine." _Edward said tensely. _"How're things going out there?"_

_"Good. It's really quiet." _Matthew answered. _"We're going to win, right, Edward? Nobody is going to die tomorrow."_

Edward was silent for a few minutes. _"We're going to win, Matthew."_

Matthew pulled Juliet even closer to him, ignoring her groan of protest. There was no way any of them were going to die tomorrow. He wouldn't allow it.


	40. Pink Chevy Impala

**I'm so sorry, everyone! I hate not updating for long periods of time like this. November was a rather chaotic month between NaNoWriMo, trying to find a second job, Thanksgiving, and becoming a Dual Major. I hope you will all forgive me and continue reading and reviewing!**

**Sakura02: Lol, Matthew just doesn't like other boys snuggling with his girl.**

**Thanks: Tailsdoll123, Noble Korhedron, WonderGirl, anonymous reviewer, midnightmoon321, DominiqueChevalier, and MoonVX for reviewing!**

* * *

Juliet was rudely awakened by an overly cheerful Jacob nudging her with his foot. She glared up at him and dusted the snow from her hair. "Why're you so happy?"

Jacob simply continued grinning. "I'm going on ahead to fight. You stay here with Seth and the others, okay?"

"I thought you weren't going to fight!" Juliet protested, jumping up and latching tightly onto her uncle. "You can't go! What if something bad happens to you? Please don't go, Uncle Jacob!"

Jacob gave Juliet a huge grin and ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine, Juliet. You just make sure nothing happens to Bella, okay? I promise I'll be right back." He glanced over at Matthew who was just coming out of the tent where he had been checking on Bella. "Make sure nothing happens to Juliet and Bella."

Matthew nodded quickly, trying to keep the grin off his face. "Yes sir!" He went over to Juliet and held her hand, the two of them watching as Jacob phased and ran off to join the main fight. "Your uncle will be okay."

"I know." Juliet said quietly. She quickly stripped down and phased, ready for anything. It was then that Jacob's memories of what had happened just before Juliet had woken up hit her. _"Um…Jacob and Bella kissed. Like, a real kiss."_

Matthew looked nervously over at the tent where Bella and Edward still were. "I don't think Edward's too upset. I'll be okay. They'll work things out." He glanced over when Seth quietly padded over. "Anything?"

Seth shook his large head. He nuzzled his head against Juliet's and gave her a quick lick. _"I wish I could be fighting…"_

Juliet perked up as the sound of the fighting reached their ears. Juliet howled gleefully. _"Emmett is having a lot of fun."_

Matthew grinned. "Of course he is. Any excuse to fight makes him happy." He filtered through the sounds of the fighting vampires and werewolves, trying to see if his sister was there. He didn't hear her voice or anything and sighed. He had hoped his sister would show up, but at the same time, he was glad she was not in the middle of the fight. It was scary enough worrying about his vampire family. He wasn't sure how a human would fair in that fight, no matter how well trained they were.

Seth suddenly tensed and quickly made his way over to the tent where Bella and Edward were. Juliet sat up completely, her hackles raised as she stood protectively in front of Matthew. _"I'll rip her throat out if she tries to hurt any of you."_

"Matthew." Edward said, suddenly standing outside the tent with Bella in his arms. He motioned with his head for Seth to go and then motioned for Juliet and Matthew to follow him a short ways off. He pressed Bella up against the sheer cliff wall and immediately assumed a defensive stance, as did Juliet and Matthew.

"Who is it?" Bella whispered. "Is it the Volturi?"

Matthew shook his head, his eyes never straying from the line of trees. "It's Victoria. You were right, Bella. She was in charge the whole time."

Juliet went to Bella and rubbed her head against Bella's hand. _"Tell her I'll protect her. I won't let that evil hag touch her."_

Bella smiled when Matthew relayed the message to her. She scratched Juliet behind her ears. "Thank you, Juliet. Don't do anything that will get you hurt, though. I don't think your uncle would ever forgive me and I know I wouldn't forgive myself."

Juliet's hackles raised back up as Victoria and an unknown male vampire stepped out of the line of trees. She blinked as Edward put a hand out to stop her from charging at the vampires.

"Riley," Edward said quietly, addressing the now confused vampire boy. "She's lying to you. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others that are dying in the clearing. You know she not only lied to them, but had you lie to them too. Is it that hard to believe that she would lie to you too?"

Matthew glared over at the fiery haired woman. "She doesn't love you and she never has! She's just using you to get revenge for the man she did love!" He blinked as Edward shook his head at him.

_"Let me talk to him, Matthew." _Edward whispered in the young vampire boy's mind. "She knows I'm going to kill you, Riley." Edward continued speaking softly and soothingly to the very upset and confused boy. "She wants you to die so she doesn't have to pretend anymore. You've seen the reluctance in her eyes, heard the false note in her promises. She never wanted you."

Juliet watched warily as Edward moved a few inches towards Riley and away from Bella. She growled warningly at Victoria when the woman noticed the gap. Juliet suddenly perked up when Riley made an attempt to lunge at Edward and was thwarted by a large tan creature. _"Seth!"_

_You didn't think I'd really leave you all by yourself, did you?" _Seth said, though his entire being was concentrated on ripping the vampire boy to shreds. He yelped when Riley suddenly got up and managed to kick his shoulder, breaking the bone.

Juliet howled and lunged towards Riley. She latched onto his leg and tore a rather large chunk out of his calf. She leapt back and nuzzled Seth's side. _"Are you okay, Seth?"_

_"I'm fine." _Seth grit out, already ready to attack Riley again. _"Stay with Bella. You and Matthew need to protect her."_

Reluctantly, Juliet went over to where Matthew was still standing defensively in front of Bella. Juliet nuzzled against Matthew's side, but kept a close eye on Seth and Riley's fight while Matthew watched Victoria and Edward. _"Everything's going to be okay, right?"_

_"Yes."_ It was Edward's voice which startled both Matthew and Juliet. _"Everything will be fine. Just please protect Bella." _He crouched down and he and Victoria were fighting.

Juliet whimpered when Seth was thrown into the cliff wall just above their head by Riley. _"Seth!" _

"Juliet, no!" Matthew reached out to try and grab Juliet, but she had already bounded over to Seth. He didn't dare move from his spot in front of Bella.

Juliet snarled furiously at Riley as the newborn pulled his lips back to reveal sharp teeth. There's was no way she'd let him kill her pack brother. She was so focused on Riley, that it took her a moment to process the coppery smell that filled her nostrils. She whipped her white head around only to see Bella's arm bleeding.

Matthew sucked in a breath and held it, not daring to breath in anymore of the delicious scent. The next few moments happened so fast, that it took even Matthew time to process what had happened. He watched while Edward threw Victoria into a nearby tree and then watched his older brother rip off one of Riley's arms.

Juliet whimpered and nuzzled her face against Seth's neck. The agonizing scream Riley let out hurt her. She looked up when Seth gave her muzzle a quick lick. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes. Take care of Bella." _Seth got back up and charged at Riley. He took advantage of how off balance Riley was and ripped off the vampire's other arm.

Matthew held Juliet close to him and buried his face in her warm neck. "It's okay, Juliet. It's almost over."

Juliet whimpered as she heard the sounds of Seth finishing off Riley and Victoria's scream of pain. She didn't understand what Emmett and the other boys found so fun about fighting. There was nothing fun about the pain that everyone was experiencing or all the deaths that were happening.

"Matthew, Juliet, help us find all the pieces." Edward instructed, throwing the remains of Victoria into a small pile. He went about looking for dry pine leaves to light the bonfire with.

Juliet didn't even bother phasing back. She nosed around the snow and picked up anything that looked remotely like a piece of one of the dead vampires. Once they were certain all the pieces were in the pile, Edward started a fire. Juliet nuzzled Seth's side and licked his face. _"Are you sure you're okay?"_

Seth barked with laughter and nosed against Juliet's side, gently knocking the little pup down. _"I'm fine. You worry to much."_

Juliet barked at him before turning to Matthew and nuzzling him. _"Are you okay?"_

Matthew grinned and nodded, ignoring how Bella and Edward were hugging each other. "I'm fine. I'm glad you didn't get hurt. Everyone else is okay too." He added when he heard Juliet's thoughts. "We didn't lose anyone."

_"Hooray!" _Juliet cheered, dancing around the snow covered ground. _"We won! We won!"_ She suddenly tensed and yelped, a wave of pain washing through her. _"Uncle Jacob…"_

"Juliet, no!" Edward shouted, but he was too late. The young wolf pup had already launched herself in the direction of the clearing where everyone else was fighting.

Juliet didn't hear anything; not Edward shouting her name, nor Matthew. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the clearing. She and Matthew reached the clearing in time to see Sam and Paul picking Jacob, who was still in wolf form, up. Juliet phased back and barely remembered to pull her clothes on. "Uncle Jacob! Uncle Jacob!"

"He's going to be okay, Juliet." Sam soothed, wishing he had a free hand to wipe the girl's tears from her eyes. "We're going to take him back to La Push to continue healing. We have to leave before the Volturi get here."

Juliet blinked as she felt a cold hand wiping her tears away. She looked over at Matthew who was giving her a weak smile. She turned back to Sam and shook her head. "I'm not leaving Matthew alone."

"We'll watch her." Carlisle reassured when Sam glanced nervously over at him. Once all the werewolves were gone, Carlisle and the others began gathering the pieces of the newborns for the bonfire.

Juliet's thoughts were so focused on Jacob, that she wasn't paying close attention to her surroundings. She didn't hear the vampire get up or Matthew screaming her name. What she did hear was the sound of something very solid connecting with something else and the sound of squealing tires. Juliet turned around and was surprised to find a vampire stuck under the tires of a bright pink Chevy Impala. "What?"

"Aro and them are paying to fix my car." A girl, no older than seventeen stepped out of the car, her bright red hair up in a high ponytail. She wore dark blue jeans and a leather jacket zipped up to her neck. Her blue eyes flashed with annoyance as she inspected the huge dent in the front of her car. "Stupid newborn…" She pulled the body out from under her tire and tossed it to Jasper who casually ripped it up and threw it into the bonfire.

"Kat!" Matthew shouted, running over and hugging his older sister tightly. "Kat, you came! You came!"

Katherine knelt down and hugged her little brother, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Matthew, you're so cold. My poor baby brother." She pulled away and looked into her brother's golden amber eyes. She ran a thumb over his cold marble cheek and sniffled. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She looked up when Edward appeared in the clearing with an unconscious Bella in his arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up. "Is she okay?"

Matthew tugged Juliet over to his sister and waited expectantly. When Katherine looked back down, he grinned. "This is Juliet. She's my soul mate."

"Is she?" Katherine crouched down and inspected the little girl closely. She grinned and ruffled Juliet's hair. "My brother picked a cute little werewolf girl to be his girlfriend. I'm Katherine Hagarty, Hunter extraordinaire."

Juliet smiled at Katherine. "It's nice to meet you. Matthew told me all about you. Did you really kill a bunch of Chupacabras by yourself?"

"Sure did." Katherine said, her chest swelling. She stood up and strode over to the rest of the Cullens, Matthew and Juliet close behind her. "Is she okay?" She repeated, motioning to Bella.

Edward nodded slowly. "She's fine. Just…overwhelmed."

Katherine laughed. "Isn't everyone at their first epic battle?" She yelped as she was suddenly lifted into the air by an overly excited Emmett. "Hey, Emmett. How've you been?"

"Fantastic." Emmett said, finally putting Katherine down. "You missed all the action."

Katherine sighed remorsefully while Bella slowly came around. "I know. I wish I could've been here. I've got a new weapon I'm dying to try out. Should I go get it?"

"That won't be necessary, Katherine." Carlisle assured.

"Your sister is so cool." Juliet gushed, staring up at Katherine with awe. "I want to be just like her when I grow up." She perked up when Bella finally came to. Once everything had been explained to Bella, Juliet and Matthew rushed over to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Bella."

Bella smiled at the two children. For the first time, Bella noticed the young vampire in the clearing beside the bonfire. "Who is she?"

Katherine wheeled around, immediately pulling a golden barrette from her hair and flicking it so that chakram appeared in her hand. "Want me to take care of her, Carlisle?"

"That won't be necessary." Edward said softly, trying to sooth both females. "She surrendered when Carlisle offered it. Jasper isn't too thrilled."

Juliet went over to Jasper when she saw him rubbing his arm. She gently reached out and touched one of the visible bite marks. "Are you okay, Jasper?"

Jasper gave her a small smile. "I'm fine." He glared over at the terrified newborn when she screamed. He didn't even blink as Matthew and Katherine were both flanking him now, ready to help him if need be.

Carlisle stepped forward and gave Juliet a reassuring smile before turning to the girl. "Have you changed your mind, child? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you cannot control yourself."

The girl looked wildly over at Bella and then at Katherine. "How can you stand to be around these humans?"

"You must learn self-control." Carlisle said soothingly. "It is the only thing that will save you now."

"Shouldn't we get Bella out of here?" Juliet asked worriedly.

"No." Edward said shortly, moving his body protectively in front of Bella. "They'll be here soon."

Katherine grinned and twirled the chakram on her finger. "I hope it's Jane. I'd love to make that damn brat pay for my car damages."

"Kat and Jane don't get along." Matthew whispered to Juliet.

"Does anyone beside her freaky brother?" Juliet whispered back, both children giggling. She tensed suddenly and they all quickly moved back to stand protectively around Bella. Juliet and Matthew held hands tightly while Katherine stood in front of the two children.

Edward sighed. "Hello, Jane." His voice took on an oddly courteous tone that neither Juliet or Matthew had ever heard him use.

Katherine rolled her eyes when she saw the four figures appear. "Really, Jane? You brought the idiot with you?"

"You're so cold, Kitty Kat." Felix pulled his cloak back and winked at the girl.

"Please let me kill him, Carlisle." Katherine snarled.

"Felix, leave the Hunter alone." Jane said, her voice completely apathetic. "Why is this one still alive?" Jane asked, her voice still devoid of emotion.

"She surrendered." Edward said coolly, keeping Bella close to him. "Carlisle gave her the option."

Jane frowned. "There are no exceptions for those who break the rules."

"The decision is in your hands now." Carlisle said softly.

Juliet stood hand in hand with Matthew, trying her best to keep herself from shaking. _"Why won't they just go away?"_

Matthew gave Juliet a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at her. _"Don't worry, they won't hurt any of us. Alice saw it. They'll leave soon, I promise." _He flinched as Jane began torturing the poor girl to get information. "You don't have to do that!"

Jane smiled wickedly over at the children. "I know. So good to see you both again, Matthew and little Juliet."

Juliet snarled at the childlike vampire. _"Can I please bite her?"_

"Well, since there's nothing left for us to do here…Felix." Jane motioned the large vampire towards the trembling newborn on the ground.

"Wait." Edward hissed quickly. "We could teach the rules to the young one. She seems willing enough to learn our ways. She just didn't know any better."

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "We don't make exceptions. It would make the Volturi look bad."

Katherine rolled her eyes and flicked her chakram shut. She put the golden barrette back in her hair. "Oh, we wouldn't want the Volturi to look bad. That would just be awful."

Jane ignored her and turned her eyes to Bella. "Caius will be interested to know that you're still human. Perhaps we'll be coming back soon."

"The date has been set." Alice spoke up finally. "We'll all come and visit the Volturi in a few short months."

Jane frowned, disappointment clear on her face. "Felix, take care of that."

Katherine immediately crouched in front of the two children and pulled them close to her. "Don't look." She whispered to them, her flinch barely visible at the screams of agony. She glared over her shoulder at Felix who was grinning at her. "Damn monster."

Felix waved as he went after Jane and the others. "See you soon, Kitty Kat."

Juliet and Matthew locked eyes and smiled. None of their family had been killed. Juliet's eyes suddenly widened. "Uncle Jacob! I've got to go home."

"I'll take her." Katherine said quickly before anyone could say anything. "I need to speak with the pack leader anyways. Courtesy call and all that."

"Can I go?" Matthew asked, looking pleadingly up at Carlisle.

Carlisle hesitated. "Do not cross the line until you have their permission."

Katherine grinned as the two children slid into the back seat of her car. As they drove off, Katherine let out a yelp of annoyance. "I can't believe I forgot to get Jane and them to pay to fix my car!"

"Is she always like this?" Juliet asked.

Matthew grinned and nodded. "Yup."


	41. A New Beginning

**Tailsdoll123: Thank you!**

**Sakura02: I love Kat and her pink impala :)**

**AnimeLoverForeverxox: Thanks!**

**Well, this will be the last chapter of Eclipse. Starting next update, we will begin a new story arc! I will not be following Breaking Dawn. The final story arc will be about the groups attempt to cure Matthew. I hope you'll all enjoy it and please, please, please review! Seeing only three reviews makes me sad.**

* * *

Juliet had obediently left her uncle's side when Bella arrived. She knew the two need privacy to talk. She went into the living area where Katherine was talking quietly to Billy. Mathew looked up from his sister's side and gave Juliet a small smile. Juliet immediately went and sat by his side, hugging him tightly.

Katherine rolled her eyes when she heard Bella shut the door to Jacob's room. "I still don't understand what that girl sees in Edward. He's a great guy, but he's a little too possessive for my taste."

"You should see a werewolf with their imprint." Billy chuckled lightly. "So, Katherine, where will you be staying exactly?"

Katherine had spoken with Sam and the rest of the pack earlier. Though they seemed a bit weary of her when she mentioned she was a Hunter and what her exact job was, Seth had warmed up to her quickly enough and Leah seemed to find her amusing. Katherine promised she would leave the pack alone since they weren't attacking people. Katherine shrugged. "Probably with the Cullens. I haven't seen my baby brother in a few years."

Matthew leaned against his sister's side and smiled. "We've got lots of extra rooms."

Billy frowned. "Is that safe?"

"You should see the trunk of her car, Grandpa Billy!" Juliet said excitedly. While Carlisle had been taking care of Jacob, Katherine had shown Juliet and Matthew her trunk that was filled with various weapons, some of which neither child had ever seen before. "Katherine is really strong."

"Well, if you're sure…" Billy said hesitantly. "If you change your mind, you're more than welcome here. It's been a long time since I've seen a Hunter."

Katherine gave Billy a genuine smile which was identical to Matthew's. "Thank you, Mr. Black. I'll be all right. I've been taking care of myself since I was eleven."

They all looked up when Bella came out of Jacob's room. Juliet gave Bella a sad smile when she saw the teenager wiping tears from her eyes. "How badly did you hurt him."

"Juliet!" Billy reprimanded, giving his granddaughter a disapproving scowl.

Bella didn't say anything. "I'll see you guys later."

Katherine waved after Bella. "Seems like a sweet enough girl. Wish we could've met under different circumstances." She stood up from the couch and patted Matthew's head. "Well, I suppose I should go say hello to this Jacob Black. After all, he is supposed to be the Alpha." Juliet had explained everything to Katherine, much to the dismay of her pack.

Matthew leaned his head against Juliet's once Katherine had left the room with Billy leading her to Jacob's room. "Do you think everything will be okay soon?"

Juliet shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Uncle Jacob is probably so sad right now because Bella broke his heart. Bella's going to marry Edward soon and become a vampire."

"Alice wants you to be a flower girl, if it's okay with your grandfather." Matthew said quietly. "She wants me to be a ring bearer."

Juliet couldn't help the silly grin on her face. "That'll be fun. I bet Grandpa Billy will let me do it." She looked at Matthew and kissed his cheek. "Are you happy, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded his head slowly and gave her a small smile. "Yeah. As long as you're here, I'm happy." He kissed Juliet's cheek and breathed in her scent. Underneath the smell of werewolf was her natural scent. She smelled like wildflowers and the ocean to Matthew.

"He's still here?" Paul sneered, coming into the house with the rest of the pack in tow. He roughly ruffled Juliet's hair and plopped down on the floor beside the couch.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be mean to Matthew, Paul!"

"Where'd the Hunter chick go?" Leah asked, sitting as far away from Sam as possible.

"She went to go talk to Jacob." Matthew answered, ignoring how some of the pack tensed when he spoke. He knew that they trusted Carlisle for the most part and tolerated the rest of the Cullen family. He frowned thoughtfully and looked down the hallway. "They've been in there for a while now, actually."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Seth asked curiously. He went to sit by Juliet, but the glare he received from Matthew made him sit down on the floor next to his sister.

Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment on his sister and Jacob's minds. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the door. "Oh…"

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Sam asked, a worried look flashing across his face. "Did something happen?"

"Kind of…" Matthew said slowly. "I think Jacob just imprinted on my sister…"

"You owe me ten bucks!" Embry howled triumphantly, holding his hand out to Quil.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Do you two have to make a bet on everything?" On the inside, she was extremely happy. Her uncle wouldn't have to suffer with the knowledge that Bella was going to marry Edward. He could be happy himself now. She looked over at Matthew. "How is your sister taking it?"

"Um…I don't think he's told her yet." Matthew said slowly. He knew his sister was not someone that liked to be tied down, and being the imprint of a werewolf would definitely tie her down. Things were going to start getting interesting again.


	42. Wedding Day

**We're so close to the end of this story! I'm super excited, because I finally have everything planned out. I hope you all will continue to enjoy this story until the end!**

**Sakura02: Lol, only when it comes to her space being invaded. **

**Noble Korhedron: You'll find out in this chapter**

**Thanks: XoXMaximumculleNXoX and Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End for reviewing!**

* * *

"Juliet, Katherine's here." Billy shook his granddaughter gently awake. "You've got to go get ready."

Juliet whined and curled herself up into a tight ball underneath her warm blankets. She knew the sun wasn't even up yet. "The wedding isn't until this afternoon. Why do I have to get up so early?"

"Alice wants to get all of us girls ready." Katherine's tired voice said from beside Juliet. The Hunter grinned at the sleepy werewolf child. "Come on; Esme made a yummy breakfast for you, Bella, and I."

Juliet leapt from her bed at the mention of food. Despite the fact that Esme didn't eat, Juliet found her food to be absolutely delicious. "I'll be ready in just a minute!"

Katherine laughed and watched Juliet scamper out of the room and to the bathroom. She glanced around nervously. "Where's Jacob?" To say that Katherine had been surprised to find out that Jacob had imprinted on her was an understatement. She'd swore and yelled for a good ten minutes before Matthew had finally been able to calm her down. Over the past few weeks, Katherine had done her best to avoid coming into any prolonged contact with Jacob.

Billy sighed. "He's probably asleep. He just got in from patrol a couple hours ago."

Katherine fiddled nervously with a stray strand of red hair. "Oh…"

Billy raised a curious eyebrow. "Is everything all right? I've told him to stop prowling around outside your window…"

"No, it's nothing like that." Katherine said quickly. Jacob had learned very quickly it wasn't a good idea to howl outside Katherine's window. It had gotten him yelled at again and a couple of silver bullets shot in his general direction. "I just wanted to see if he was coming to the wedding or not."

"We'll be there." Billy assured. "I think Seth will be coming with us too."

Katherine nodded slowly. She looked up when Juliet came back into the room still in her pajamas. "Let's go, munchkin. Bye, Mr. Black. We'll see you this afternoon. Oh, and tell Jacob he better keep his hands to himself if he wants to keep his hands."

Juliet gave her grandfather a quick hug before following Katherine out the door. "Bye, Grandpa!"

The ride to the Cullens was fairly uneventful. Juliet fell almost immediately back to sleep and Katherine had to wake her up when they got there. Juliet yawned and followed Katherine into the Cullen household. She immediately perked up when she saw Matthew coming towards her. "Good morning, Matthew!"

Matthew grinned and hugged Juliet. "Hi, Juliet. Did Katherine fight with Jacob again?"

"No." Katherine huffed indignantly. "He wasn't even awake."

Alice bounded down the stairs and frowned when she saw Juliet. "You look like a mess. We've got so much work to do! Rosalie went to go get Bella. You two, hurry up and eat so I can start getting the both of you ready. Is your boyfriend coming, Katherine?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katherine yelled. She glared at the giggling vampire bounding back upstairs. "Come on, Juliet. Let's go eat before we get tortured."

Matthew followed his sister and Juliet into the kitchen. He sat by Juliet and watched the two girls eat. He missed being able to eat. "Has Alice shown you your dress yet, Juliet?"

Juliet shook her head. "Nope. She said it was a surprise." She frowned and gently touched Matthew's cheek. "Are you okay, Matthew? You look pale."

"I'm always pale." Matthew pointed out.

"I think she means you're paler than usual." Katherine said, noticing for the first time that her brother was indeed very pale. "Have you been feeling okay, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't mention that he had been feeling very tired the past few days. He hadn't felt tired since he'd been changed, but he didn't think it was anything to make either girl worry about.

Katherine would've pressed Matthew for more information, but Rosalie dragged a very disheveled and very exhausted Bella into the kitchen. Katherine smiled and waved. "Morning, Bella. You ready to get married?"

Bella groaned and threw herself into a seat beside Katherine. "Not right now, no. I'm so tired."

"Here, eat something." Katherine pushed a plate of pancakes over to Bella. "Who knows when Alice will release us from the bathroom."

"Thanks, Katherine." Bella said, yawning. Bella and Katherine had become surprisingly quick friends over the weeks leading up to the wedding. "How are things going with Jacob?"

Katherine huffed and crossed her arms. "Why does everyone keep bugging me about that?"

Juliet ignored the two teenage girls, her focus solely on Matthew. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you really okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Matthew smiled and kissed Juliet's cheek. "I'm okay, Juliet. I promise. You better hurry up and eat. Alice is about to come downstairs and take you away."

Juliet's eyes widened in horror. She stuffed as much food as she could into her mouth before Alice skipped gleefully into the kitchen. She eyed the three girls with a wicked glint in her eye. Juliet barely got out a goodbye to Matthew before Alice had grabbed her, Katherine, and Bella.

Esme walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and smiled at Matthew. She began picking up the table. "Everything okay, Matthew? You don't seem well."

"I'm okay." Matthew assured. "When am I supposed to start getting ready?"

"Not until later." Esme answered, still watching Matthew carefully. When the little boy didn't say anything more, Esme let it drop.

Upstairs, Alice had Juliet in a chair and was busy fiddling with her hair. "When was the last time you brushed your hair, young lady?"

Juliet pouted in the chair. "Last night. It's not my fault my hair is so messy."

Alice sighed. She yanked the brush roughly through Juliet's hair until she got all the tangles out. "I'm going to do your hair last. The less time you have to mess up your hair, the better."

The next few hours passed agonizingly slow for Juliet. She had to stay perfectly still while Alice fixed her hair, did her makeup, and painted her nails. Katherine was texting someone throughout the day. Judging by the angry muttering and snarl on her face, Juliet assumed it was her uncle. Juliet hoped Katherine would warm up to Jacob soon. She knew how much it hurt Jacob that Katherine didn't spend much time with him. Juliet also knew from Matthew that Katherine had been wandering from place to place since she was a baby. Matthew had told Juliet that Katherine didn't really get close to people because of that.

"Don't you dare mess those curls up." Alice said to Juliet. She was busy applying Bella's makeup, but she was still keeping a close eye on Juliet.

Juliet pouted, but stilled her movements. She hated to admit it, but she liked the way Alice had styled her hair. Loose curls cascaded over her shoulder with a lily pinned into her hair. Juliet looked over at Bella and gasped. "You look so pretty, Bella. I can't wait to see you in your dress!"

Bella gave Juliet a small smile. "Thanks, Juliet."

Katherine had just finished straightening her own hair. "Want me to help Juliet into her dress?"

"Please." Alice said, bobby pins in her mouth.

Katherine went to Alice's closet and pulled Juliet's dress out. "You and Matthew are going to look so cute together!"

Juliet looked in the mirror at her flower girl dress. This was the first time that she'd seen the dress. She twirled around and couldn't help the silly grin on her face. The dress was very simple, which Juliet was sure had more to do with Bella's taste than Alice's. It was a simple white dress with a purple sash that tied into a bow at the back. "It's so pretty." Juliet looked over at the closet where Katherine had gone to change. "Hey, Katherine?"

"Yes?" Katherine asked, stepping out of the closet in a light pink dress.

Juliet fidgeted nervously. She really liked Katherine and she didn't want the girl mad at her. "Would you please give Uncle Jacob a chance? I know you don't really like getting attached to people, but Uncle Jacob really likes you. He's been hurt so much recently, I don't want him to get hurt again."

Katherine sighed and knelt down in front of Juliet. "Look, Juliet, I'm sure your uncle is a great guy, but I won't be here for long. I'm just passing through."

"Uncle Jacob will die if you leave him!" Juliet protested, her lower lip quivering.

"Don't start crying. Alice will kill me if you mess up your makeup." Katherine gently dabbed at Juliet's eyes with a tissue. She sighed at the upset puppy eyes Juliet was giving her. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"It's time." Esme sang, coming into the room with Renee and Rosalie in tow.

* * *

"Remember, Juliet; place the petals, don't throw them." Alice whispered to the little girl before going to take her seat.

Juliet nodded, holding her basket of rose petals tightly in her hands. She grinned over at Matthew in his suit. "This is fun."

Matthew nodded slowly, not really hearing what Juliet was saying. He was feeling even worse than that morning.

Bella leaned down and kissed both Juliet and Matthew on the cheek. She frowned at Matthew. "Are you okay? Your sweating, Matthew."

Matthew opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a gurgle. The heavy smell of blood hit his nose as he began heaving up his last meal. Even though he wasn't supposed to have to breathe, his lungs were constricted painfully. He tried to gasp in air, but it only caused him to puke up more blood. He barely felt Juliet's hand on him or Bella's arms holding him up. His vision was tunneling. The last thing he was able to make out with his blurry vision was Edward running towards him and Katherine screaming his name.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sakura02: Don't worry! Everything will be okay in the end!**

**Thanks: Noble Korhedron, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, and Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End for reviewing!**

* * *

Katherine paced back and forth nervously. She was still wearing her dress for the wedding, though now it was completely wrinkled. Mascara ran down her cheeks from where she'd been crying and her hair was a complete mess. All in all, she looked like a wreck.

"Katherine, why don't you go rest in your room." Esme said quietly. They'd had to cancel the wedding and clear out all the vampire guest before anything bad happened due to all the blood Matthew had spat up. Alice was currently dealing with a distraught Juliet downstairs and Edward was calming Bella down. Carlisle was in his and Esme's room with the unconscious Matthew. The rest of the Cullen family was dealing with keeping the guest calm.

"Not until I get to see my brother." Katherine said, her voice cracking. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She sighed when she saw it was Jacob and plopped herself down on a nearby couch.

Jacob gave Esme a nervous smile. "Alice wanted me to come get you. She said I wasn't helping calm Juliet down."

Esme gave a small smile. "Of course." She went gracefully and quietly down the stairs, leaving Jacob and Katherine alone.

Katherine eyed Jacob wearily as he approached her and sat beside her on the couch. "I'm armed."

"When are you not?" Jacob said lightly. He sighed when he saw just how distraught Katherine was. "Matthew will be okay. Carlisle will take care of him."

"Vampires shouldn't be vomiting up blood." Katherine said softly. "Vampires shouldn't be unconscious, or sweating, or running a fever. Something is wrong with my brother and I don't know what it is. What if I can't do anything for him?"

Jacob reached out with a hesitant hand. He was surprised when Katherine leaned into his side. "We'll save Matthew. I won't let anything happen to him."

Katherine sniffled. She felt warm and safe when Jacob put his arm over her shoulder, though that could have been in large part due to the fact that he was so warm. She curled up closer to him. "Since when do werewolves care about what happens to vampires?"

Jacob shifted nervously. "It's not really for his sake that I want to make sure he lives. One, I know it would completely destroy you if your brother died. Two, he's Juliet's imprint. If he dies, she'll die. So, since the two girls most important to me would be crushed if he died, I won't let him die."

"You werewolves are so weird with your imprinting thing." Katherine murmured. She debated on whether or not she should smack Jacob when he began playing with her hair. She decided not to, only because it was helping calm her down. "None of this means I accept this imprint crap your trying to pull on me."

Jacob snorted. "Of course not. You wouldn't be you if you didn't put up a fight about it. Besides, it makes it much more fun."

Katherine pulled away from Jacob and glared at him. "I have high heels on and I know how to use them as a weapon. You better watch yourself."

Juliet rushed up the stairs before Jacob could say anything. She looked over at the closed door and her face fell. "Carlisle hasn't come out yet?"

"Not yet." Jacob answered. He held out his free arm to Juliet and smiled when she clambered up beside him on the couch. "You doing okay?"

Juliet shook her head. "It feels like my heart is getting twisted and my stomach hurts. I want to see Matthew."

Carlisle stepped out of the room right at that moment. He looked at the three sitting outside the room. "Let me get the others together and we can talk. He's awake, but he shouldn't have too many visitors. One person can go in there for right now."

Katherine was about to get up, but then nestled herself back in Jacob's side. "Juliet, go see Matthew. I know he'll probably want to see you the most right now."

Juliet's eyes lit up. She leaned over and kissed Katherine's cheek before scrambling off the couch and into Carlisle and Esme's room. She idly wondered why vampires would need a bed since they didn't sleep. That thought was quickly pushed to the side when she saw a conscious Matthew laying in said bed. "Matthew!"

Matthew smiled weakly when Juliet climbed into the bed beside him. He snuggled against her warm body and sighed happily. He'd been feeling cold for the past thirty minutes and having Juliet's warm body next to him was a relief. "Are you okay, Juliet?"

"I'm fine!" Juliet said immediately. "What about you? What'd Carlisle say? You're gonna be okay now, right?" She frowned at Matthew's silence. "Right, Matthew?"

"Carlisle says I'm dying." Matthew said softly. "He says my Hunter blood is reacting negatively to the vampire venom."

"Why is it happening now, though?" Juliet protested, hugging Matthew closer to her. "You've been a vampire for almost two years now!"

Matthew hugged Juliet back and buried his face in her hair. His acute sense of smell was slightly weaker now. He could still smell the werewolf scent on Juliet, but it was almost completely covered by her own scent. "I don't know…Carlisle didn't know either." He blinked when Juliet held his face between her two hands.

"I'll find a way to save you, Matthew." Juliet promised, a fire in her brown eyes. "I won't let you die."

Matthew nodded slowly. He rested his head against Juliet's chest. "I'm tired, Juliet. Can we sleep for a while?"

Juliet nodded sadly. Vampires weren't supposed to be tired. "Yeah." She ran her fingers through Matthew's red hair and watched him fall asleep. It had always been Matthew that had watched her sleep, protecting her from anything that might try and hurt her. Now, it was her turn to do the same for Matthew.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Katherine hissed. She would've stood up, but Jacob had a firm grip around her shoulder which prevented her from doing so.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the living room with the rest of the Cullens, Bella, and Seth all sitting around. "There's never been a case where a hunter was turned into a vampire. There's no way to reverse becoming a vampire, and we can't stop Matthew's hunter blood from fighting the venom. He may only have a few more months to live."

"I don't understand." Bella said quietly. "What do you all mean by 'hunter blood'?"

"You can't just decide one day that you want to be a hunter." Katherine explained. "Hunters have been around as long as vampires have. Nobody knows what it is, but there's something in our genes that give us sharper senses. We may not be able to hear as well as werewolf, nor are we as strong as vampires, but we are what you would call 'superhuman'. We can do things that other humans can't. If I really wanted to, I could rip off a vampire's head with my own two hands."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "There has to be something we can do. We can't just let Matthew die."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I will continue to research anything that may help. We will not lose Matthew without a fight."

"We'll help." Jacob declared, surprising everyone in the room. "It'll take some convincing, but I can get Sam and the others to help find a cure. If Matthew dies, Juliet will die as well. That alone should convince Sam to lend his help."

Edward shot Jacob a grateful smile. "Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob shrugged and stood up. "I'll get Juliet and we'll head back to La Push. I'll call as soon as I have an answer from Sam." He rushed up the stairs to get his little niece. When he opened the door to Carlisle and Esme's room, he found her sound asleep on the bed with Matthew. He sighed, closed the door, and went back downstairs. "Would it be too much of a bother if she stayed here the night? She's not going to want to leave him right now, and I'm not going to be the one that tries to separate her from her imprint."

"Of course." Esme said.

"Let's go, Seth." Jacob followed the younger werewolf to the front door. He was stopped from leaving the house by a hand grabbing his arm. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "What's up?"

Katherine released his arm and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to thank you for offering to help. Also…" She bit her lip, debating whether or not to continue. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm not saying I'm willing to buy into this whole imprint crap, but you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"That's pretty good, coming from you." Jacob teased. Before Katherine could react, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "We'll find a way to save your brother."

Katherine stood in the doorway and watched Seth and Jacob disappear into the line of trees. She rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of wolves howling. She'd have to remember to punch Jacob next time she saw him. She didn't need him getting all full of himself. With a sigh, she closed the door and made her way upstairs to check on her little brother and Juliet.


	44. Pumpkin Head

**Gahhh! I've been so bad about updating these past few months! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being a horrible author!**

**Sakura02: Well, of course werewolves are hypocritical…just don't tell them that**

**Thanks: Noble Korhedron, denali1918, Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End, and midnightmoon321 for reviewing!**

* * *

**"**Which pumpkin do you want, Matthew?" Juliet asked. The two were sitting in No Man's Land. It was early October and not much progress had been made on finding a way to save Matthew. Matthew was able to keep his food down, but he now had to sleep for a few hours everyday.

Matthew looked thoughtfully between the two pumpkins. After a minute, he pointed to the taller of the two. "That one." He pulled the pumpkin to him and began drawing a scary face on it with a black marker. "When do you think Edward and Bella will get married?"

Juliet shrugged, already decorating her pumpkin as well. "Bella said they won't until they cure you. Has she said anything about Edward turning her?"

"I'm not changing until we help Matthew. That's what's important right now." Bella said, coming from the direction of La Push to join the two children. She smiled and sat down next to them, dropping the large bag she'd been carrying down. She hugged both of the children. "Do you want me to help you make a real Jack-O-Lantern?"

"Yes please!" Juliet cheered. She and Matthew watched closely while Bella carefully cut open the tops of their pumpkins. "What were you doing in La Push?"

"I was just updating them on what Carlisle had found so far." Bella answered slowly. She winced when she saw the hopeful looks in both Juliet and Matthew's eyes. "He didn't find anything new. We're not giving up, though! We'll find a way to save Matthew."

Juliet and Matthew's hopeful faces deflated. Juliet snuggled against Matthew's side and hugged him tightly. She couldn't lose Matthew. She'd die if he died. She knew that was the only reason Jacob and the others were helping the Cullens was for her sake. She sighed and kissed Matthew's cheeks. "Everything will be okay."

Matthew nodded and smiled at Juliet. "If anyone can save me, it'll be Carlisle. Don't worry, Juliet. I'm not scared, so you don't be scared either."

"Okay." Juliet said reluctantly. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to her pumpkin. She peered inside her pumpkin and crinkled her nose. "That's a lot of pumpkin guts."

Bella pulled out some old newspapers and put them on the ground. "Put them here. We can take the seeds and cook them."

Juliet's eyes lit up. "I love pumpkin seeds!" She began to enthusiastically scooping out the pumpkins insides.

Matthew grinned and began cleaning out his pumpkin as well. The two children worked silently. Bella sat between the two of them, helping whenever either of them asked her. Once they had finished cleaning their pumpkins out, Bella took the sharp carving knife and cut out the designs that the two had already drawn on their pumpkins. Much to all of their surprise, Bella managed to not cut herself during the whole ordeal.

The sound of a twig snapping startled the three. Juliet immediately phased, tearing her clothes. She snarled, her hackles raised as someone approached them.

Paul and the other werewolves stepped into No Man's Land. Paul raised an eyebrow at the snarling kid. "Seriously? I know you could smell us. What's with the hackles?"

"Juliet says she doesn't want you guys ruining our day." Matthew answered. He smiled as Juliet trotted over to him and licked his cheek. "She doesn't want you to be mean to me."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You're such a brat, Juliet."

"Where's Katherine?" Bella asked, noticing for the first time that not only was the Hunter nowhere in sight, but Jacob as well.

"Her and Jacob are talking with Billy about Matthew." Sam answered. He glared warningly over at Paul. "Don't even think about it."

Paul looked up from Juliet's pumpkin that he picked up. "I'm not going to break the thing. The last thing I need is her going off and crying to Jacob." He sneered wickedly down at Juliet. Before anyone could say anything, he'd plopped the pumpkin right over Juliet's head.

Juliet let out a yelp of terror and began running around in circles. She couldn't see anything.

"Juliet, watch out!" Seth shouted, but it was too late. He winced as Juliet ran straight into a tree. "Are you okay, Juliet?" He asked, running over to her side with Matthew close on his heels. Gently, he pulled the pumpkin off her head and picked her up just as she phased back. "You okay?"

Juliet glared furiously over at Paul. "You're such a jerk, Paul." Juliet hissed, sticking her tongue out at the smug werewolf. She smirked when Quil gave Paul a harsh smack on the back of his head.

Matthew glared up at Seth. He tugged on Seth's jeans until the werewolf looked down. "I can take care of her. You don't need to help."

Seth bit back a grin. "Yeah, sure." He put Juliet down and watched the little girl latch onto Matthew.

"We're not cute…well, Juliet's cute, but I'm not." Matthew said, reading Seth's mind.

Seth was about to say something, but he suddenly stiffened. The other werewolves did as well. Juliet pulled away from Matthew and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened in alarm when she caught the scent that had upset her pack so.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, sniffing the air. His senses had become duller the past month, but he was still able to pick up most scents. After a moment, he caught the scent as well.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked nervously, feeling very left out.

"It's Jane." Matthew answered. "She's here."


	45. More Research

**Sorry I've been gone so long everyone! Been going through a lot these past few months. On the plus side, I did finish the fourth draft of my novel! Two more drafts before I start sending it out to agents. So excited!**

**Noble Korhedron: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Sakura02: Pocketful of Sunshine is almost over :( it's so sad!**

* * *

Jane hummed happily to herself and inspected her nails. She could smell the Cullens heading straight towards her, as well as Katherine and the little wolf child. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and waited for the group to reach her. "My goodness, I never thought you'd be the first to greet me, Katherine."

Katherine snarled angrily at the vampire, seriously debating on pulling out one of the many weapons she had with her. "I'm in no mood, Jane." She hissed out just as the Cullens, Matthew, and Juliet finally caught up to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jane clucked her tongue disapprovingly when she saw Bella standing beside Edward. "She still hasn't been changed? Aro and the others won't be pleased at all. Although, I suppose they will take some pleasure in the knowledge that Matthew will not be a part of this world much longer." Jane didn't even flinch as Emmett and Edward snarled and bared their fangs at her. She was more concerned about the wicked morning star that Katherine had pulled out from beneath her jacket. She idly wondered where Katherine could have possibly been hiding the weapon.

"Take that back right now!" Juliet screamed furiously. "We're going to find a way to save Matthew! He's not going to die!"

Jasper scooped Juliet up and calmed the werewolf pup down before she did anything stupid. "What do you want Jane?"

"Aro sent me over to check up on Bella's progress." Jane said, casually rocking back on her heels. "He also wanted to know if the rumors about young Matthew were true."

"You can assure Aro that Bella will be changed soon." Alice declared, placing a comforting hand on Matthew's head. "Bella simply wished to postpone the wedding and change until we find a cure for Matthew."

Jane raised a curious eyebrow. "Will you? You should already know since you can see the future, Alice."

Alice frowned. "I cannot tell Matthew's future." She didn't mention to Jane that the reason she couldn't see Matthew's future was because it involved Juliet and the other werewolves. "Run along back to Aro now and assure him Bella will be turned."

Jane glared suspiciously at the group before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Very well." She pulled her hood back up and turned to leave. "I do hope you find a cure for poor little Matthew. It'd be a shame for one so little to die so horribly." With a giggle, Jane skipped away.

"Can I please go kill her?" Katherine hissed.

"No, Katherine." Carlisle said patiently. "Worry less about Jane and worry more about us finding a way to cure Matthew."

Matthew went over to Juliet who had just been put down by Jasper. He took Juliet's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. I'm not scared, so you shouldn't worry either."

Juliet pouted and hugged Matthew tightly. "I can't help it! If anything happens to you, I'll die."

"Which is the only reason we got Sam and the others to agree to help us." Carlisle reminded. He looked over at Katherine who had finally put away her weapon. "Have they found anything yet?"

Katherine sighed irritably. "No. Jacob and the others have been going through all the Quileute legends to see if they could find anything. I've been going through all the notes my dad left, but I haven't been able to find anything there either. I wish I had my mom's notes. Dad was always more keen on knowing how to kill things. Mom took notes on everything."

Edward's eyes lit up. "We may have them at the house. After Samantha died, Carlisle went and collected her things from the hospital."

"We better start looking." Katherine said, already heading towards where she'd parked her car. "Mom took a lot of notes and it's going to take a while. Juliet, you coming with us? I'll call Jacob and let him know where you are."

"I wanna ride in the car with you and Matthew!" Juliet said, already tugging Matthew towards Katherine's car.

"I think I'll go with Katherine as well." Bella said suddenly, surprising everyone. She gave the confused Hunter a smile. "We haven't gotten to know each other that well since you got here."

Katherine shrugged. "That's fine with me. Don't worry, Edward; I'll get her home safely." Katherine led Bella over to her car where Matthew and Juliet were waiting impatiently outside it. Katherine sent a quick text to Jacob to let him know that Juliet was with her.

Bella watched with interest when Katherine received at text back that made the normally cool Hunter blush. Bella giggled and got into the front passenger seat. "Are you and Jacob getting closer?"

"They are!" Juliet cheered excitedly from the back. "Katherine even let Uncle Jacob hold her hand the other day!"

"That's a big deal for Katherine." Matthew explained to Bella. "She doesn't really like people touching her."

Katherine pouted in her rearview mirror. "That's not true! I hug on you all the time, Matthew!"

"That's because I'm your baby brother." Matthew said, sitting back in his seat. He reached over and took Juliet's hand in his when Katherine and Bella began talking quietly together in the front. "Are you okay, Juliet?"

Juliet nodded and squeezed Matthew's hand. "I'll be even more okay when we cure you." She smiled when Matthew yawned. "You can go to sleep."

Matthew curled up on the backseat and rested his head on Juliet's leg. "You can leave until I wake up."

"I won't." Juliet promised, playing with Matthew's hair as he drifted off to sleep.

Bella glanced in the backseat and smiled at the two children before facing forward again. She looked over at Katherine. "You've got a really good little brother."

Katherine couldn't help the proud grin on her face. "I know. I just wish I could've been there for him more."

"You're here for him now." Bella pointed out.

The rest of the ride to the Cullen's house was silent. Katherine and Bella realized this was because not only was Matthew asleep, but Juliet as well. Katherine carefully picked Matthew up while Bella got Juliet out. They took the two children up to Matthew's room and tucked them into Matthew's new bed.

Edward and the others were already in the study looking through Samantha's notes when Bella and Katherine finally entered. Edward kissed Bella's forehead when she sat by him. "We haven't found anything yet."

"You weren't kidding about her taking notes on everything." Rosalie muttered, scanning through an overly stuffed journal.

Katherine shrugged and plopped down beside Alice. She took one of the many large journals from the petite vampire. "I told you guys; my mom was very thorough in her notes."

"So, how are things going between you and the dog?" Emmett asked teasingly.

Katherine glared up at him. "Shut up, Emmett. It's none of your business."

"I'm just worried about the kind of guy you're falling in with." Emmett pouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pinched Emmett's hand. "No you aren't. You're just trying to be annoying. Now be quiet and keep researching."

A bleary eyed Juliet came into the study a couple hours later. She walked over to Esme and pulled herself up into Esme's lap. "Matthew is still sleeping. He was squeezing me really hard."

"I should probably take you home to Jacob." Katherine said, getting up and stretching.

Juliet hopped out of Esme's lap and said goodbye to the Cullen's and Bella. She ran over to Katherine and took the older girl's hand. "Can you stay for dinner?" She asked as they got into Katherine's car.

"Sorry, Juliet, but I've got to get back here and keep looking for Matthew's cure." Katherine answered. "Maybe some other time."

"We'll find a way to save Matthew." Juliet said confidently.

Katherine smiled into the rearview mirror at Juliet. "I hope so." They eventually pulled up to the front of Jacob's house. Katherine hopped out of the car and followed Juliet into the house.

Billy smiled as his granddaughter ran over and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of her, Katherine. Everything go okay with that vampire earlier?"

"Yeah." Katherine said with a frown. She looked around the house curiously. "Where's Jacob?"

"Uncle Jacob had patrol today." Juliet answered. "I have patrol with Embry and Paul tonight. You could stay and wait for him." Juliet said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Katherine smiled and ruffled Juliet's hair. "Sorry, kiddo. I've still got lots of researching to do. I'll just call him later."

"Are you going to go on a date with Uncle Jacob?" Juliet asked, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Bye, Juliet." Katherine said, waving to the little girl before running outside. She was brought up short by Jacob coming up the stairs to the front door. "Hey, Jacob."

"Hey, Katherine, what're you doing here?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"I was just dropping Juliet off." Katherine said. "I've got to go back to the Cullen's and keep researching on how to cure Matthew."

Jacob's face fell. "Oh…is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just keep checking into any legends or anywhere else you can think of." Katherine bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. "Thanks for everything you guys have been doing to help Matthew. I know you guys don't care much for the Cullens."

"It's not just for him. If he dies, Juliet will die of a broken heart." Jacob pointed out. "We're more than happy to help."

Katherine rocked back on her heels before gathering up the courage to lean forward and kiss Jacob on the cheek. "I'll call you later, okay?" She skirted around Jacob and ran to her car.

"You've got a stupid look on your face, Uncle Jacob." Juliet pointed out when Jacob finally walked into the house.

Jacob pinched her cheek. "Shut up."


	46. A Cure is Found

**Sakura02: Lol, isn't it always?**

**Let's try and get a few more reviews for this chapter, okay?**

* * *

"Can you even read?" Emmett teased, poking Juliet in the cheek.

Juliet frowned and shook Emmett's hand off of her. "I can read…most of it." She glared at the vampire when he began laughing. She looked over at Matthew and sighed when she saw he was sound asleep with his face pressed against the book he'd been reading. She reached out and stroked his hair. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, we're going to save him." Emmett said, reaching over and ruffling Juliet's hair.

The sound of Katherine's triumphant scream rang through the house, causing everyone to come out from their respective work places. Katherine ran into the study where Matthew, Juliet, and Emmett all were, the rest of the Cullen family close on her heels. "I found it!" She screamed excitedly, waving a worn out leather journal in the air.

Matthew's head shot up, his eyes looking blearily around. "Are we under attack?" He yelped as he was suddenly scooped up into the air by a very excited Katherine.

"I found a way to cure you, Matthew!" Katherine squealed excitedly, spinning around with her brother in her arms. "We can save you!"

Edward plucked the journal from Katherine's loose grip and skimmed the passage. His eyes widened, and he handed it over for Carlisle to read.

Bella rested her hand on Edward's shoulder. "What's wrong, Edward? Isn't it good news that Katherine found the cure?"

Carlisle sighed and handed the journal to Jasper to read. "Of all the places for it to be…"

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked, hopping up and down anxiously beside Katherine. "Where is it?"

Alice peered over Jasper's shoulder. Her eyes lit up and she let out a small giggle. "I hope everyone has their passports in order…"

* * *

"Italy? We have to go all the way to Italy to save that damn kid?" Paul groaned, flopping over on Sam's couch. He frowned as Juliet began roughly slapping his arm. "Would you cut that out?"

Juliet stuck her tongue out at Paul. She sat down on the ground beside Jacob. "You don't have to go."

"Can someone please explain all this to me again?" Quil asked. "I was really hungry when Juliet was first telling us, so I didn't really listen."

Juliet glared over at the sheepishly grinning Quil. "Katherine found a way to cure Matthew. Katherine and Matthew's mom wrote about a legend about a chamber under Italy's streets. She said there's something there that can cure anything."

"Did she ever find this chamber?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well…no…" Juliet said nervously, biting her lip. "She tried really hard! It said so in the journal."

"So, we don't even know if this chamber exist or what's inside it." Embry said slowly.

Juliet sat quietly and listened to her pack argue over whether or not they should bother going to Italy. Jacob argued loudest for the group to go to Italy. "Sounds like a waste of time." Paul clipped out.

"It's not!" Juliet finally shouted, standing up and stomping her foot angrily. "Matthew is going to die if we don't do something! If there isn't anything in Italy, then we'll just start looking again! Matthew is my imprint, and I'm going to save him! If you guys don't want to help, then you just stay here! I'm going to Italy!"

"She shut you up." Jared muttered, elbowing Paul in the side and earning himself a glare.

Emily stuck her head out of the kitchen. "She's not going to Italy by herself."

"I'm going with her." Jacob said, hugging his niece and ruffling her hair. "Her mom would kill me if I let her wander off to Italy by herself…again."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Let me call Carlisle and speak with him. We'll figure all of this out. Don't worry, Juliet. You and Jacob won't be going to Italy alone."

Juliet's eyes lit up. She hugged Sam tightly. "Thank you, Sam! You're the best! We're going to save Matthew!"

* * *

Matthew looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of his bedroom door opening. He gave a small smile. "Hi, Edward."

Edward gave a small smile back at the little child. "How're you feeling, Matthew?"

"I'm okay." Matthew answered, putting his book down. "I'm just really tired." He leaned against Edward's arm once the vampire had sat down next to him. "Hey, Edward, do you think we'll really find a cure for me in Italy?"

Edward looked down at Matthew. "I don't know, Matthew. I hope so. We all do. If not, we'll just start looking again." Edward didn't bother mentioning how the family had been discussing the possibility that the Volturi may try and stop them. After all, Jane had seemed rather gleeful at the prospect of Matthew dying. "We're not going to let you die, Matthew."

Matthew smiled up at his adoptive brother. He yawned and snuggled deeper against Edward's side. "I won't die, Edward. If I die, Juliet will die. I won't let that happen."

"You're such a gentleman." Edward teased, ruffling Matthew's bright red hair. He stood up and tucked Matthew into bed. "Get some sleep. We'll be leaving for Italy in the morning."

"Is Juliet coming with us?" Matthew asked sleepily.

"Yes." Edward answered, already at the door. "Good night, Matthew."

* * *

"This is not how I wanted to spend my weekend." Paul muttered, half asleep due to the early hour. "Why'd we get stuck coming along?"

Quil grinned. "You know this is going to be more fun than just staying behind and doing patrol."

Juliet rushed over to Matthew and hugged him tightly. "You ready?"

Matthew hugged Juliet back and smiled. "Yeah."

Katherine raised an eyebrow as Jacob came over to her. "You guys really think we're going to need this many people?" She looked around Jacob where Sam, Quil, Embry, and Paul were all standing a bit off.

Jacob shrugged sheepishly. He wrapped an arm around Katherine's shoulder and was pleased when she didn't push him away. "We figure since all the Cullen's were going to come, we may as well send a few along too. Besides, you never know with those Volturi guys or whatever. From what Juliet told us, they aren't the friendliest bunch around."

"Uncle Jacob was worried that you might get hurt." Juliet said with a grin. She yelped when she received a pinch on her arm.

"We need to head over to our gate." Bella said quietly, half asleep herself.

Juliet took Matthew's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled over at her imprint. "You ready? Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

Matthew smiled and kissed Juliet's cheek. "I'm not scared."

"All right, everyone." Carlisle began walking towards the gate. "Let's go."


	47. On Their Own

**Sakura02: I know! It makes me so sad :(  
Shane Cullen-Hale: Paul doesn't hate Juliet. He's more like a really mean older brother. He really does love her, though. If you want me to have your email, you'll need to put spaces. For some reason, it didn't show up.**

**Thank you: Guest, Guest, Noble Korhedron, and ****XoXMaximumculleNXoX**** for reviewing.**

* * *

"Juliet, Matthew, stay with the group." Bella rushed after the two children, barely managing to catch hold of their hands before they disappeared into the crowded lobby. "We are supposed to stay here at the hotel. Katherine set up some barriers. We'll be safe while they go look for Matthew's cure."

Juliet pouted up at Bella. "It's so boring in the room. I can't even understand what the people on the television are saying. Can't we go out, just for a little while?"

Bella chewed nervously on her lip. "No. I'm responsible for the two of you. If anything happened to either of you, I'd never forgive myself."

"I can make some charms that act just like the barrier." Matthew offered. "The Volturi won't be able to smell us. If we wear hoodies, we should be all right. Please, just a for a little bit, Bella? We're really bored, and the last time we were in Italy, we didn't get to do anything because Edward was being stupid."

Bella shifted from foot to foot. Both of the children were looking at her with wide, pleading eyes. After a moment, she let out a reluctant sigh. "All right. Just for a little bit, though! We need to get back before Edward and the others."

Matthew led the way back to the room where he quickly pulled together everything he would need to make the charms. He put them together, just like Katherine had taught him. He knew it wasn't nearly as strong as what Katherine could do, but it would serve its purpose. He handed both girls a charm before putting his own on. "Let's go!"

Bella kept a firm grip on both children's hands the entire time. She was not going to lose either of them, no matter what. "An hour; that's it. Do you two understand?"

"Okay." Juliet said, just glad to be out in the sun and not cooped up in an airplane or hotel room. "Can we go shopping? I want to get Grandpa something."

The little trio went from shop to shop, looking at all the various knick knacks in all the stores. Juliet let go of Bella's hand to run into one store. She'd seen a really pretty wood carving of a wolf. She picked it up, ignoring the angry mutters of the store clerk. "Bella, I want to get…" She turned around, only to find that Matthew and Bella were nowhere in sight. "Bella?"

* * *

"I can't believe I let her go!" Bella sat down on a bench, her head buried in her hands. "I just let go of her for a minute…"

Matthew patted Bella's back reassuringly. "It's okay, Bella. I'll find her. You go back to the hotel and rest.

Bella quickly shook her head. "No. I was supposed to take care of you and Juliet. I can't just sit at the hotel while you go looking for her."

"The charms are going to be wearing off soon." Matthew argued. "I'm small and fast. Even when the charm wears off, I can avoid the Volturi well enough on my own. They probably already know we're here. You'll be safer at the hotel. I'll find her and we'll come right back."

Bella hesitated. She really didn't like the idea of Matthew running around on his own. However, she knew she'd just get in the child's way if she were with him. "Be back as soon as possible and be careful."

Matthew hugged Bella and kissed her cheek. "I'll be okay. Don't talk to anyone on your way back, Bella."

"Yes, Father." Bella teased. She got up and headed straight for the hotel.

"Juliet! Juliet where are you?" Matthew shouted, weaving through the large crowds of people. He could barely smell anything now. After a while of running around with no luck, Matthew stopped and sat down. He blinked and then slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I do this earlier…" He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was harder for him to talk to people through his mind now. _"Juliet, where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_ "I'm not really sure." _Juliet said slowly. _"It's some store with that gelato stuff. You know, this stuff is pretty good. It taste just like ice cream."_

Matthew sighed. It was so like Juliet not to be at all concerned that she was lost in Volturi territory. _"Can you describe anything around you?"_

_ "There's lots of buildings around…Oh! I see a fountain outside."_ Juliet exclaimed excitedly.

_"Stay right there." _Matthew said, already running to where Juliet was. He stopped in front of the store where Juliet was. He sighed when he saw her happily waving at him, chocolate gelato smeared all over her face. He went into the store and fixed Juliet with a stern glare. "Juliet, you ran off."

Juliet pouted. "It was an accident, honest. I'm really sorry, Matthew."

Matthew sighed. "We need to get back to the hotel. Bella is really worried about you."

"Okay." Juliet finished off her gelato, licking her fingers happily of any trace of chocolate. She hopped from her chair and went over to Matthew. "Come on. Let's get back before the charms wear off."

Matthew was about to agree. He was about to take Juliet's hand and lead her back to the hotel. He glanced up and out onto the busy streets of Italy. Of all the faces in the crowd, one stood out to him most of all.

Juliet grabbed Matthew's hand and tugged on it. "Matthew? What's wrong?"

Matthew's whole body was trembling. All he could see was the man's face. He didn't realize just how hard he was squeezing Juliet's hand until she let out a small yelp. He quickly loosened his grip on Juliet. "Sorry…"

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Juliet asked worriedly. "Did you see one of the Volturi?"

"No." Matthew said, his voice low. "That man…that vampire…that's the vampire that killed my mother…"


	48. Final Confrontation

**I can't believe Matthew and Juliet's adventure is almost over. Just two more chapters (counting this one) and the epilogue…**

**Sakura02: Haha, a scary Katherine is a terrifying sight indeed.  
Noble Korhedron: Yes, Juliet is a bit of a special child. You'll find out who the vampire is in this chapter!  
CullenBoy123: When this story was still in its planning phases, the idea of naming Matthew Romeo was tossed around.  
ZabuzasGirl: Will do!**

* * *

"Matthew, we should go back and get the others." Juliet pleaded quietly. She tugged and pulled at Matthew's hand to no avail. Despite the fact that he was much weaker than her now, he was determined and stubborn. Juliet looked nervously around their surroundings. There weren't as many people around now. The vampire Matthew was stalking was leaving the main tourist area of Italy, and moving into more narrow streets. "Matthew, I'm scared. The charms must've warn off by now, and you're still really sick."

"I'm fine." Matthew lied. Truth be told, he hadn't felt this bad since he'd initially gotten sick. He wasn't sure how much longer he had left. If he was going to die, he was going to make the monster that had killed his mother pay. "You go back, Juliet. I'll be there in a little bit."

Juliet shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. You'll do something stupid, and then I'll be all alone."

The vampire suddenly stopped. "Clearly, no one has ever taught you children the art of following. I've been able to smell the mutt ever since you two started following me."

Matthew's breath caught in his throat as the vampire turned to face them. Blood red eyes leered wickedly at the two children. The vampire's blonde hair was slicked completely back. Matthew recognized the sharp features on the vampire's face. He wasn't as tall as Matthew remembered, but he was at least six feet. "You killed my mom!"

The vampire cocked his head curiously to the side. Recognition flickered in his eyes. He smirked wickedly. "Oh, I remember you. You're the little hunter boy. So good to see you alive. Pity about your mother, though. Orders are orders, I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" Matthew hissed. He could feel Juliet trembling behind him. He moved protectively in front of her so she was shielded from the vampire's view.

The vampire smirked and walked forward. He began circling the two children, reveling in the clear fear on both their faces. "I wonder…"

"Don't you dare touch Matthew!" Juliet snarled when the vampire extended his hand. She phased and moved in front of Matthew, her hackles raised and her fangs bared.

"My, my, my…Werewolves do exist after all." The vampire chuckled, not in the least bit intimidated by the werewolf pup. "I wonder if you'll be able to fight in your condition, Boy." He cracked his knuckles and took another step forward. "I suppose I can play with both of you. You're a failed experiment, and no one will miss one mutt."

xXx

"Katherine, please let go of Bella!" Carlisle pulled the furious Hunter away from the terrified girl.

Bella wrung her hands nervously. "I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have let Matthew go by himself to find Juliet. I'm so sorry."

Jacob took Katherine from Carlisle. He hugged her close and tried to console her. "Hey, we'll find him. It's going to be okay." He kissed the side of her head.

"We finally found the chamber, and now we can't find Matthew." Katherine choked out. "We have to get him there as soon as possible. He doesn't have much time left."

"Edward, have you been able to contact Matthew?" Esme asked worriedly. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't see him. He's probably with Juliet…"

Edward stood beside Bella with an arm wrapped around her. His eyes were closed, and his face contorted in concentration. His eyes suddenly snapped open. "We have to find them, now. Bella, you stay here with Katherine."

"The hell I'm staying here!" Katherine snapped, already arming herself more extensively than she had been before. "What did he say to you? Where's my brother?"

Edward hesitated a moment. "He found the vampire that killed Samantha. He and Juliet followed the vampire…Katherine!" Edward shouted after the Hunter's retreating back. He sighed irritably as Jacob and the other werewolves rushed after her. "Bella, stay here."

"I'm coming too!" Bella protested. "It's my fault that they got lost in the first place. I want to help, Edward!"

"We'd better hurry." Emmett said. "Let her come. If anything, we can throw her at the vampire and save Juliet and Matthew." He barely dodged the fist Edward swung at him. "I was just kidding."

_"Matthew, hold on."_ Edward said. _"We're all on our way."_

_ "Please hurry, Edward." _Matthew's mental voice was soft and weak. _"I don't feel good…"_

xXx

"Juliet!" Matthew shouted, breaking off his contact with Edward. The sound of her small body connecting with the brick wall was almost as painful for Matthew to hear as her loud yip of pain.

Juliet barely felt her body hitting the cold ground. Flashes of the nightmare she'd had all those months ago came back. This was no field and none of the others were there, but for some reason, she felt like this was what her nightmare had been warning her about. She wasn't going to let Matthew be killed by this monster. She managed to get back up.

"My, but you are a persistent thing." The vampire cackled. He didn't even look up as Matthew lunged at him. He backhanded the small child away into the opposite wall from Juliet. "You children are quite pitiful."

"That's enough, Ferro." A familiar feminine voice hissed.

"Jane…" Matthew hissed weakly. He tried to stand, but doubled over as sudden pain washed over him. He began coughing violently, spewing blood all over the ground in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Juliet rushed in front of Matthew, putting herself between him and Jane.

Jane sighed impatiently. "Why aren't they dead yet?" She snapped at Ferro. She fixed the vampire with a furious glare. "The test failed. The boy is of no more use to us."

Ferro shifted nervously, his cocky demeanor completely destroyed by the petite girl. "I was about to, Jane, I swear. I'll take care of it right away."

"What test are you talking about?" Matthew asked, resting a gentle hand on Juliet's trembling head. _"Juliet, it's okay. Phase back. You're hurt."_

_ "I won't be able to protect you if I do…" _Juliet answered back weakly. She lifted her right front paw up. She was fairly certain it was broken. After a few more seconds of arguing with Matthew, she complied and phased back. She could smell her uncle and the others close by.

Jane didn't even blink at the sight of Juliet phasing back to her human form. "Why, you failed, Matthew. You think it was an accident that you survived?"

Matthew took his hoodie off and gently covered Juliet with it. "What do you…you sent him after me and my mom!"

"There is a brain in that little head of yours." Jane sneered. "For centuries, you damn Hunters have been a thorn in our side. Aro was the one that insisted on making a truce with the Hunters. The rest of us wanted all of you dead. So, I decided to try a little experiment. I wanted to see what would happen if we turned a hunter into a vampire. I had hoped to be the one to turn you. I didn't count on Edward showing up. I was going to suggest making our own personal army of turned Hunters to Aro, Caius, and Marcus if the test was a success. Instead, I need to destroy the evidence of this failure."

Matthew felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It'd been a long time since he'd been able to cry. "You killed my mom, just to see what would happen to me? You won't get away with this, Jane! I'll never forgive you!"

Jane held her hand out in front of her. "Children are always so dramatic." She smiled as Juliet screamed in pain. She watched the young girl writing on the ground for a few moments. Her concentration was broken by something roughly slamming into her.

"Juliet! Matthew!" Bella rushed over to the two children. She quickly checked them both over and was relieved to see no serious damage had been done. She held Juliet's tiny body close. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Katherine stood up shakily from the ground. She made a mental note to never slam into a vampire again. "Don't you touch my brother or the girl, you bitch. I'm going to kill you for what you've done."

Jane got to her feet with Ferro's help. She glared over at the assembled group of Cullens and werewolves. "Now why must you always interfere? This is going to be so much messier now."

Katherine yelped as her arm was roughly twisted behind her back. She glared over her shoulder. "Let me go, Felix."

"No can do, Kitty Kat." Felix leered wickedly.

Jacob lunged forward to attack Felix, but was stopped in his tracks by Jane using her powers on him.

Jane held Jacob and the others down. "Alec, kill the human. Ferro, deal with the children."

Alec stepped out of the shadows. "Of course."

"Leave her alone!" Juliet snarled at Alec.

Alec sighed and roughly yanked Juliet out of Bella's grasp. "Do what you will with this one, Ferro." He tossed Juliet over to Ferro. He grabbed Matthew and Bella both to prevent them from trying to help.

"Leave her alone!" Emmett howled furiously. "They're just kids, you bastards!"

Ferro looked coolly down at the trembling child in his arms. Despite how terrified she clearly was of him, there was still a burning hatred and stubbornness in her eyes. "I hate children."

Juliet couldn't even scream. She'd never felt such immense pain in her life. She was completely numb by the time she hit the cold ground. Ferro had broken her back as though she were nothing more than a twig. She couldn't move. Every twitch sent a spasm of pain rocketing through her entire body. _"M-M-Matthew…"_

"Juliet!" Matthew screamed, the tears finally pouring from his eyes. "Just kill me and leave the others alone!"

Ferro hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "No." He put his foot on the shoulder of Juliet's broken arm, and slowly applied pressure.

Jacob struggled to break free of the painful control Jane had over him. The sound of his niece's bones breaking wasn't nearly as painful as the scream she finally let out. _"He's killing her! Do something, Sam!"_

"Jane, please stop this." Carlisle's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Alec, give Ferro the boy now." Jane said casually.

Alec had to break Bella's arm to get her to let go of Matthew. He tossed Matthew over to Ferro. "Stop struggling. I'll break your neck next if you don't."

Ferro caught Matthew. He looked at the boy contemplatively. "I've had to hide out these past two years because of you. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Juliet could only watch in horror as Ferro broke both of Matthew's legs. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't move. She couldn't save Matthew. Her nightmare was going to come true. "Please…stop…" She managed to whisper out.

It took Matthew a minute to understand what had just happened. He could hear Bella and Katherine screaming above everyone else. He looked down only to find Ferro's arm disappearing into his stomach. Matthew coughed up a mouthful of blood all over Ferro's suit. When Ferro pulled his arm out, Matthew's body fell limply to the ground right beside Juliet's. He coughed up more blood. Weakly, he turned his head to the side when he felt cold fingers brushing against his hand.

Tears rolled down Juliet's cheeks as she took Matthew's hand in hers. Her nightmare was coming true. They were all going to die here. She could feel Ferro hovering a few feet away from them, Bella's pleading screams, Katherine's sobs of anger, and her pack howling in pain in fury. She could just make out Edward and the rest of Cullens shouting for Jane to stop. "Matthew…"

Matthew entwined their fingers together. He took in a deep shuddering breath. _"It's okay, Juliet."_

_ "Are we going to die?" _Juliet asked. It hurt too much to speak now. Her vision was tunneling. She could barely see Matthew's face.

_ "I don't know…"_ Matthew answered back. _"I'm tired, Juliet."_

_ "Me too…" _Juliet closed her eyes at the same time as Matthew.

"Matthew! Juliet!" Edward shouted. He couldn't hear their thoughts anymore. Both children were so still.

"Hurry up and finish them Ferro so we can deal with the rest of them." Jane hissed impatiently.

"No!" Bella managed to break out of Alec's lax grip. She rushed over to the children as Ferro raised his arm up to finish the job. This was all her fault. If she hadn't lost Juliet…if she hadn't let Matthew go on his own…

"Bella!" Edward watched in horror as Bella stepped in front of the two children to protect them. Ferro's arm went straight through her chest, right where her heart was.

Jane was shocked when Edward broke out of her power. So surprised, in fact, that she lost complete concentration. She was pinned to the ground by Rosalie.

Jacob ripped Felix off of Katherine. He tossed the shocked vampire over to the rest of his pack and rushed over to where Juliet, Matthew, and Bella all were.

It took Ferro a moment to realize that his arm was no longer attached to his body. The last thing he saw before he was thrown to Emmett were Edward's furious eyes.

Edward gently cradled Bella in his arms. "Bella, can you hear me?" He whispered. She was slipping away, and fast. There was no time to get her to a hospital. He looked over at Jacob, who had just phased back and pulled his clothes on.

"Jacob didn't even look up at Edward, his attention focused solely on Juliet. He'd never seen her so pale before, or so still. "Juliet! Juliet! I need you to wake up for me!" He gently touched his niece's face. She was cold to the touch, and her breathing was shallow. "Juliet, don't fall asleep. I need you to open your eyes for me."

Katherine sat beside her little brother's body, her hands trembling. "No…no…Matthew, you can't do this to me. I just got you back…" She rested her head on Matthew's forehead, her tears splattering onto his face.

As soon as Paul and the others had finished ripping Jane and the other vampires apart, they left the burning of the bodies to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Paul, still in his wolf form, nosed gently at the side of Juliet's head.

Carlisle came over quickly. He checked Juliet, Matthew, and Bella over for any signs of life. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at him. "We have to act quickly. All three of them are alive, though just barely. We need to get Matthew to the chamber quickly. We can still possibly save him. Juliet's gone into shock, but if I can reset her bones, she should be all right. Bella doesn't have that kind of time. She only has two options." He looked over at Sam. "I know what our truce says about turning…"

"Just do it." Jacob hissed. "Turn her. It's what she wants." He looked down at Juliet. "If we don't save Matthew, it won't matter if you can fix her. If he dies, she'll die too."

Katherine gently scooped her brother up and stood. "I'll get him to the chamber. The Volturi will be on their way soon."

"I will deal with them." Carlisle said, already looking Juliet over. "We should get her and Bella back to the hotel as quickly as possible. Be mindful of her back." He said, helping Jacob to carefully pick Juliet up. He really didn't want to move Juliet, but he couldn't treat her out in the open like this. "Don't jostle her. It could injure her spinal cord."

"Be careful." Jacob said to Katherine.

Katherine nodded. She quickly ran off, not sparing a second glance over to the burning bonfire of dead vampires. She ran through the streets of Italy, holding Matthew as close to her as possible. She couldn't afford to be stopped and questioned. She was out of breath by the time she reached entrance of the chamber.

The entrance was completely inconspicuous, and it wasn't much of a shock to Katherine that it was so difficult to find. The entrance was a simple wooden door, nestled in an alleyway between two quaint little shops. It was so unassuming, Katherine and the others had gone passed it a dozen times before Edward had finally pointed it out. Katherine had been sure it would just lead to a back courtyard area.

Katherine shoved the surprisingly heavy door open with her shoulder. Instead of leading into a courtyard, a downward spiral of stone stairs were revealed. She ran down them as quickly as she could. By the time she reached the bottom, she was completely out of breath. She didn't have time to admire the beautiful flowers growing throughout the chamber. The chamber was lit by dozens of crystals sticking out of the ground and hanging from the ceiling. She followed the sound of trickling water to a pool at the back of the chamber.

The pool glowed more brightly than all the crystals combined. Katherine ran over and knelt beside the pool. Carefully, she placed Matthew on the ground in front of the pool. She cupped a bit of the water in her hand and tried to get Matthew to swallow it. "Matthew?" She whispered as the water simply trickled out of his mouth. She attempted to make him drink the water again. "No…Matthew, please…" No matter what she did, Matthew wouldn't drink the water.

"Matthew, stay with me." Katherine pleaded. She was becoming more and more desperate with each passing second. She picked Matthew up and jumped into the pool. It was surprisingly deep as she went completely underwater with Matthew in her arms. Katherine came up gasping for air. Water dripped from her red hair and onto Matthew's face. Nothing changed. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. "Matthew!"

xXx

"She's not breathing, Carlisle!" Jacob shouted, holding Juliet's hand in his. He could feel her grip on his hand growing weaker and weaker. "You said you could fix her! You said she'd be okay!"

Carlisle looked helplessly down at the little girl. He'd reset her back, her arm, and her shoulder. He looked at Jacob's desperate face. "You said she would die if Matthew died…"

"Dammit, Juliet, you can't do this!" Jacob shouted. He held her face between his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please, Juliet, please wake up."

"Move out of my way, you damn leeches!" Paul shouted, shoving past Rosalie and into the room. "This is all of your faults! If she hadn't ever met that damn kid…She's dying because of all of you!"

Jacob could feel Juliet's shallow breathing abruptly stop. He straightened up and looked down at his niece. She was completely still, her face pale and her body limp. Jacob swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Juliet…" He gently shook her uninjured arm. She flopped around like a rag doll. Jacob couldn't choke the tears back anymore. She was gone…Jacob hadn't been able to do anything to save her. "Juliet!"


	49. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Sakura02: Lol, like you don't know what's going to happen**

**Thanks: Guest, ZabuzasGirl, CullenBoy123, Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL, midnightmoon321, ShinyVampireApples7, Guest, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, and Noble Korhedron for reviewing!**

**I'm so sad! This is the final chapter before the epilogue. The next time this story is updated, it will officially be over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! While I was writing this, I listened to the song We Found Love by Sam Tsui. I think it goes with Matthew and Juliet perfectly.**

* * *

Everything hurt. Matthew could hear the faint sound of voices around him. Tentatively, he tried moving his fingers. He let out a small gasp of pain. The voices around him stopped. Slowly, Matthew managed to open his eyes. The room he was in was dimly lit. It took him a moment to realize he was in the hotel room.

"Matthew?" Edward's face hovered into Matthew's line of sight. "Matthew, are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Am I dead?" Matthew croaked out weakly. His throat was sore and scratchy, like it hadn't been used in quite a while.

Edward cracked a small smile. He placed a gentle hand on the side of Matthew's head. "No, you aren't dead. You tried your best, though. How are you feeling?"

"Hurt…" Matthew's eyes widened and he sat up straight in the bed. A loud yelp of pain tore from his lips. With Edward and Emmett's help, Matthew managed to lay back down. "Where's Juliet? Where's my sister? What happened? How long have I been asleep? Is Juliet okay?"

Emmett and Edward exchanged nervous looks. "Katherine is fine, Matthew. She got you to the chamber in time. You're going to be okay. You've been asleep for about five days."

Matthew frowned. "What about Juliet?" When neither answered him, Matthew tried to sit back up. He was held gently back by Edward. "Where's Juliet?" He screamed, his throat hurting more.

"Matthew…" Emmett began slowly. "Juliet…she…" The sound of someone running towards the room and shouting cut Emmett off.

"You shouldn't be up right now!" Paul's angry voice leaked through the closed door. "Get back to your bed now!"

"Shut up, Paul! I heard Matthew's voice!" A moment later, the door was thrown open by Juliet. If Matthew hadn't seen her back or arm being broken, he never would've known from how quickly Juliet rushed over and jumped into his bed. Her brown eyes were swimming with tears. She hugged Matthew tightly, sobbing loudly. "Matthew! I'm so glad you woke up! You were sleeping for so long! Carlisle and the others wouldn't let me come see you!"

"Ow, Juliet!" Matthew winced. When Juliet apologized and loosened her grip, Matthew sluggishly brought up his arms to hug her. He glared over at Emmett and Edward, the former laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, he talked me into it." Edward said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Matthew!" Katherine rushed into the room, sitting gently down beside her little brother. She touched his cheek gently, tears clear in her blue eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry." Matthew whispered. "I didn't mean to make you or Juliet worry." He frowned and sniffed at Juliet's hair. "Hey, why can't I really smell your werewolf smell anymore?" He looked curiously around and realized everything wasn't as sharp as he remembered them being. His stomach rumbled loudly.

Carlisle came into the room, everyone else following in after him. "Matthew, when Katherine put you in the water, the water healed you, in more ways than one." He handed Matthew a small square mirror.

Matthew blinked, trying to process what he was seeing. His left eye was a deep amber color, just as it had been ever since he'd been turned into a vampire. His right eye stared back at him, a deep blue color that he'd almost forgotten about. "I'm not a vampire anymore?"

"Not completely." Carlisle clarified. "It seems the water purified you of some of the vampire venom inside you. We're not sure how much of your powers you've kept since you've been asleep. Your body rejected the blood we attempted to feed it while you slept. The most important thing for you to do is rest now."

"Hey, what about Bella?" Juliet suddenly said, frowning. "You guys haven't let me see her ever since I woke up, but you won't tell me what happened."

"Bella saved you both from Ferro." Edward said softly. "She jumped in front of both of you, and took the killing blow."

Juliet's eyes widened. "Is she…?"

"I'm right here." Bella stepped into the room. She looked just as Matthew and Juliet always remembered her. The major difference they noticed were her eyes. They were no longer the warm brown eyes that had always twinkled when the two did something particularly amusing. They were now a bright amber, but the same light was in them. Bella knelt down on the ground beside Matthew's bed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Juliet released Matthew and threw her arms around Bella. She kissed the vampire's cheek, not even caring about the smell. "You saved us, Bella. You're the best ever."

Bella smiled and hugged Juliet back. She crinkled her nose. "You do smell like a wet dog! I still love you, though." She reached out and touched Matthew's red hair. "I'm really okay, Matthew. This is what I wanted. Now, I can be with Edward forever."

Matthew smiled and leaned into Bella's hand. "What about Jane and the others?"

Paul grinned wickedly. "Oh, you don't have to worry about them anymore. You're welcome."

"I spoke with the Volturi." Carlisle explained. "They weren't thrilled in the slightest with what happened. They won't retaliate, though. What Jane did could've started a war with the hunters, and they don't want that. However, now that you, Juliet, and Bella are awake, we should be going. The sooner we can get out of Italy, the better."

"Can I talk to Juliet for a few minutes…you know…without all of you?" Matthew asked.

"Of course." Katherine kissed Matthew's cheek before standing up. "You heard him! All of you, out!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yes, your majesty."

Matthew grinned as everyone left the room. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled Juliet back into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. If you died, it would've been all my fault."

Juliet smiled and snuggled against Matthew. "That's okay. I wouldn't want to live if I couldn't be with you." She kissed his cheek. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, just weird." Matthew admitted, holding a hand over his blue eye. "My eyes look funny now."

Juliet quickly shook her head. She took Matthew's hand and moved it so she could see both his blue eye and amber one. "I don't think they look funny. I think it's neat. Your eyes are so pretty, Matthew. Were your eyes blue before you were turned?"

Matthew nodded. "Guys aren't pretty, Juliet. They're handsome."

Juliet giggled and kissed Matthew. "Then, your eyes are handsome. I love you so much, Matthew. It doesn't matter to me if you're human, vampire, or something else. I'll love you no matter what."

"Really?" Matthew's cheeks reddened. He couldn't help the huge grin on his face. "I love you too, Juliet."

"All right, you two seriously need to get packed." Paul barged into the room. "Our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Jacob rolled his eyes from outside the room. "Careful, Paul. Everyone might think you're being protective of Juliet."

Paul bristled and stormed out of the room, leaving the two children alone. "Shut up. It's not like she needs to be doing all that lovey dovey crap at such a young age."

Katherine helped the two children pack. Once they'd gotten Matthew to eat a meal, they were all ready to leave for the airport.

Alice squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to get back to the states!"

Bella blinked curiously, her hand linked with Edward's. "Why?"

"Well, I've got to send out new invitations for the wedding, we've got to get food, music…" Alice babbled while Jasper led her out of the hotel.

Juliet held Matthew's hand as they all left the room. "I hope she's not like that when we get married."

"She will be." Matthew said with complete certainty. "Katherine probably too…"

xXx

Juliet threw the red and white rose petals from her basket up into the air. She giggled as they landed on the ground and in her hair that had been put into a neat updo. Small flower pins made of pearls kept the hair in place. She looked over at Matthew and grinned when she saw the petals in his bright red hair. She thought he looked so cute in his tuxedo.

_"I told you; guys aren't cute."_ Matthew said in her mind. They'd found that Matthew had retained his ability to read minds and to speak to people telepathically. He was faster and more agile than humans, but not quite as much as he had been when he'd been a vampire. He could sleep, eat, and cry like a normal human.

"Sorry." Juliet apologized. She leaned over and kissed Matthew's cheek, barely hearing the sound of multiple cameras clicking. Her basket was completely empty, so Juliet held Matthew's hand down the rest of the aisle. She had to let him go so she could stand in front of Alice, while Matthew stood beside Edward.

Matthew smiled at Juliet before turning his head to watch Bella being escorted down the aisle by Charlie. Bella was beautiful in her wedding dress, but Matthew decided Juliet would look much prettier in one.

_"To each his own." _Edward smirked and mussed Matthew's hair, ignoring the irritated noise Alice made at him for messing Matthew's hair up.

Juliet did her best to stand still during the ceremony. She just hoped her stomach wouldn't grumble. Finally, the ceremony was over, and Bella and Edward were married. To Juliet, the after party was more fun than the actual ceremony had been. Everyone seemed so happy for the new couple, and Juliet finally got to eat. She sat by Matthew at a table, watching everyone dancing. Bella was definitely much graceful than she'd ever been as a human. Alice and Jasper were dancing all over the floor, never bumping into anyone. Rosalie had managed to get Emmett to dance with her, and Esme and Carlisle looked just as happy as the dancing newlywed couple together.

"I've never seen my sister dancing before." Matthew said, watching Katherine and Jacob dancing together. Katherine glared up at Jacob every time his hand strayed lower than she cared for it to. Matthew couldn't hear what she whispered to Jacob, but he was certain it was something painful. He hopped out of his chair and held his hand out to Juliet. "Come on."

Juliet blinked, taking Matthew's hand after a moment. She was surprised when Matthew led her out onto the dance floor. "You really wanna dance?"

Matthew nodded, determination on his face. He put one hand on Juliet's tiny waist and took her other hand in his. Once Juliet had put her hand on his shoulder, he began dancing with her. He wasn't as good as Edward, but he was trying his best. "Yeah. When we get married, our first dance together is gonna be perfect. It'll be even better than Bella and Edward's."

"We can't get married for a long time." Juliet said with a frown. "Uncle Jacob said so."

"That's right!" Jacob shouted from across the dance floor, earning him a glare from Bella, Alice, Katherine, and Rosalie.

"That's okay." Matthew said, continuing to dance with Juliet. To him, she was even more beautiful in her white flower girl dress than Bella. "I'm going to live for a really long time, and so are you. Remember when we first met?"

Juliet grinned and nodded. "Grandpa was so mad that I was friends with you. You know, I really wasn't scared when you almost bit me. When you and the others left, I was so sad."

"My mom would've liked you." Matthew said. He stopped dancing and held both of Juliet's hands in his. "I know we're still really little, and we can't get married for a long time. I really love you, though, and I know I only ever wanna marry you. So, I wanted to give you this."

Juliet stood still while Matthew carefully put something around her neck. She looked down when he was done and gasped. A delicate golden chain was around her neck. On the chain was a golden ring. An oval of tiny diamonds encircled the most beautiful sapphire Juliet had ever seen in her life. She held the ring delicately in her hand. She looked questioningly up at Matthew.

Matthew couldn't help the silly grin on his face. "It was my mom's. Katherine told me I should give it to you. When we get older, it can be your wedding ring. If you want it…" He added nervously, realizing Juliet hadn't said anything.

Juliet traced a finger gently over the diamonds and the sapphire. She looked up at Matthew, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held the ring close to her heart for a moment before letting it go to rest against her chest. She threw her arms around Matthew's neck and kissed him.

Matthew blinked in surprise. His face was as red as his hair when Juliet pulled away. "So, you like it?"

Juliet rested her forehead against Matthew's, her arms still around his neck while his were around her waist. "I love it, and I love you, Matthew Benjamin Cullen-Hale."

The silly grin returned to Matthew's face. He kissed Juliet, ignoring Jacob and the rest of the packs angry shouts of protest. He could hear everyone around him. He could hear his sister scolding Jacob. He could hear Bella and Edward's laughter, Alice already excitedly babbling to Jasper about Matthew and Juliet's wedding. He looked into Juliet's warm brown eyes with his mismatched ones. This was going to be the girl he spent the rest of his life with. He didn't care if they spent their lives in Forks, or traveling the world hunting. As long as he was with her, he knew he'd be happy. "I love you too, Juliet Catherine Black."


	50. Epilogue

**Sakura02: I know! I felt like I was getting a cavity while I was writing that…  
CullenBoy123: Yes, this is set when the two are older**

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, midnightmoon321, and Noble Korhedron for reviewing!**

**Well, this is it guys; the last chapter of Pocketful of Sunshine. I've been working on this for over four years now. I'm so sad that Matthew and Juliet's adventure is coming to a close. **

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other stories as well. I'll be posting two new ones within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for all your support and I hope you will all enjoy the epilogue.**

* * *

"Juliet, if you keep tapping your foot like that, you're going to bust a hole through the stadium." Edward teased, poking the irritable seventeen year old girl in the cheek.

Juliet stopped tapping her foot and switched to braiding her long hair. "I don't see why that girl needs to keep putting her hands on Matthew. You can talk to a person just fine without touching them." She perked up when she heard Matthew's name being called. She watched him walk across the stage in his red graduation robe, and cheered loudly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Well, at least she's not going down there and punching the crap out of those girls like Matthew did those guys when she graduated."

"I thought it was sweet." Alice giggled. She nudged Katherine who was sitting next to her. "You ready for your big day tomorrow?"

Katherine sighed dramatically, leaning against Jacob who was sitting next to her. "I suppose."

As soon as the ceremony was over, Juliet rushed down onto the football field to find Matthew. She found him easily enough, surrounded by a flock of girls. She snarled and shoved past all of them. She threw her arms around Matthew's neck and gave him a kiss. She glared at all the girls until they got the hint and backed off. She smiled and rubbed her nose against Matthew's. "Congrats on finally graduating."

Matthew grinned and hugged Juliet. He kissed her cheek. "You graduated yesterday. Don't act like you're so much better than me because of it." He picked her up and swung her around happily. "Can you believe we've finally graduated? Katherine is going to get married tomorrow, and we have a whole summer before college."

Juliet couldn't help the ridiculous grin on her face. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Whatever we want." Matthew said. "We can come back to Forks, we can go hunting…anything!"

Juliet looked down at Matthew thoughtfully. "What about getting married?" Juliet asked, her necklace with the ring on it dangling between her and Matthew. "Not right now, obviously. The idea of being eighteen and married doesn't appeal to me."

Matthew put Juliet down and looked at her seriously. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Alice helped me picked it out. Will you marry me? Not right now, obviously. Maybe after college or something…"

Juliet squealed and let Matthew put the simple silver band studded with diamonds on her finger. She threw her arms around Matthew's neck and kissed him. "Yes! Yes! I love you, Matthew!"

"I love you too, Juliet." Matthew said, unable to keep the silly grin off his face. He was so happy, he didn't even care that Jacob was yelling angrily at him from a ways off.

*8 years later*

"Alice…I can't breathe." A twenty-five year old Juliet gasped out, clutching her sides painfully.

"Oh, hush." Alice tsked. She got up from the plush couch and circled Juliet thoughtfully. She plucked disdainfully at the large white skirt. She looked over at the others on the couch. "Well, thoughts?"

Katherine looked thoughtfully at the white princess dress. "Well, I like the beading on the…Jonathan, put that down!"

A tanned boy with fiery red hair immediately put down a decorative vase he'd just picked up. His brown eyes were wide. He couldn't have been older than five. "Sorry, Mommy." He ran back over to the couch and squished himself between his mother and Leah. He rubbed his mother's swollen stomach and smiled. "We don't like this dress for Auntie Juliet, right, Amy." He grinned when his little sister kicked in response.

"Why don't we ask Juliet what she thinks." Bella piped up. She smiled at the grateful look that Juliet shot her.

Esme chuckled and stood up. "Come on, Rosalie. I think I saw a dress that would be just perfect for Juliet."

Katherine helped Juliet down from the platform she'd been standing on. "Jonathan, you stay here and behave. If Alice or the others tell me you aren't listening, then you won't be getting dessert tonight."

Jonathan sat ramrod straight on the couch. "I'll be good, Mommy. I promise."

Katherine led Juliet back to the fitting room. With their attendant's help, they managed to get Juliet out of the dress. "So, you ready to marry my baby brother?"

"I'll just be glad when all this planning is over. I hate planning." Juliet muttered. "You ready for little miss Amy to finally come out."

Katherine laughed and rubbed her stomach. "You have no idea. When I was pregnant with Jonathan, it was the easiest thing in the world. This little lady is a kicker. I've got a feeling she's going to be a handful when she comes out."

Esme poked her head into the fitting room, a small smile on her face. "I found this one. I thought you might like it."

With the attendant's help, Juliet slipped into the dress. It was white with a mermaid silhouette. Silver beading went down the front and the train of the skirt. Juliet couldn't help the silly grin on her face. She spun around to look at the back. The back dropped to about her mid back, with the same beading pattern on the back as the front. She hopped from foot to foot excitedly, eager to show the others the dress.

xXx

"You better take good care of her." Jacob warned, adjusting his tie one last time.

Matthew nodded, making sure his tuxedo was wrinkle free. Alice would murder him if he ruined the wedding by having an unkempt tuxedo. "I know, Jacob. You've been threatening me since I was six. I get it."

"You can still make a run for it, Matthew." Emmett joked. "There's still time."

Jasper elbowed his brother in the side. "Enough, Emmett." He smiled at Matthew as Jacob left the room. "You ready for this, Matthew?"

Matthew couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. "Yeah." He followed Edward and the others outside where the wedding was going to take place. It felt strange standing where years ago Edward had stood. As the music cued up, he watched Jonathan pulling a red wagon down the aisle with five month old Amy. Amy was almost identical to her brother, except she had jet black hair like her father. Katherine, Alice, and Bella came down the aisle next.

His breath caught in his throat when Juliet came down the aisle, escorted by Jacob. He knew he'd been right all those years ago when the thought Juliet would make a more beautiful bride than Bella. He didn't care about the stupid grin on his face since Juliet had a matching one of her own.

The ceremony was a complete blur to Juliet. She barely registered the vows she and Matthew exchanged, or even him slipping the ring he'd given to her at Bella and Edward's wedding onto her finger. Juliet threw her arms around Matthew's neck and kissed him.

The reception was gorgeous, in no small part thanks to Alice. Juliet went from table to table, hugging everyone that had come to the wedding. She stopped and playfully glared at the sulking werewolf before her. "What is that face for, Paul?"

Paul's scowl deepened. "Nothing…" He blinked as he was suddenly being hugged by the youngest werewolf. He hugged her back, being careful not to mess her hair. He really didn't want Alice coming after him. "If he ever hurts you…"

"He's my imprint, Paul." Juliet reminded. "We've been together since I was four. He's not going to do anything to hurt me. It's sweet that you care so much, though." She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." She looked up when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

Jacob nodded to Paul as he left. Jacob kissed Juliet's cheek. "I can't believe you're actually married now."

"Whatever." Juliet rolled her eyes dramatically. "You have two kids now. I take it you and Katherine won't be going on any hunting trips for a while now."

"Nope." Jacob said. "Katherine wants to stay home with Amy for a while."

"Well, they're always welcome at Matthew and mine's home." Juliet said with a smile. She looked over and saw Matthew beckoning her over. "Excuse me."

Matthew pulled Juliet onto the dance floor for their first dance. He began slowly dancing around the floor with Juliet. "So, is this everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yes." Juliet answered, resting her head on Matthew's shoulder. "And more." She looked up at Matthew through her lashes. "So, what's the plan now? You still haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon."

"Well, how would you like to go on a hunting trip? Katherine got a call from one of our family friends. They need some helping dealing with some okami in Japan."

Juliet hummed thoughtfully. "It won't be too dangerous, will it? You see, I'm carrying something really special, and I don't want it to get hurt."

Matthew blinked, unsure of what Juliet was talking about. He understood as soon as she placed his hand over her stomach. "Seriously?"

Juliet bit her lip and nodded, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Eight weeks along."

Matthew gave Juliet a kiss. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to express just how excited he was. Apparently, everyone else had heard the news. Before Matthew knew it, he and Juliet were at the center of a ridiculously large group hug. Matthew's mismatched eyes connected with Juliet's brown ones. Despite the fact that they were now adults, the mischievous twinkle had never left Juliet's eyes. He just knew that the rest of his life was going to be full of adventure, and he couldn't wait to spend every minute of it with Juliet. "I love you, Juliet Catherine Cullen-Hale."

Juliet giggled, still trying to get used to her new last name. "I love you too, Matthew Benjamin Cullen-Hale."


End file.
